La melodía que guía tu corazón
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy y Terry se reencuentran, pero el destino les tiene algo deparado... Su hijo ansia conocerlos, pero Candy lo cree muerto y Terry no sabe que existe. Adaptación película Escucha tu destino.
1. Abriendo mis sentimientos

**_LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN_**

 **Nota 1: Este fic esta basado en la película Escucha tu destino.**

 **Nota 2: Este fic cambia el rumbo de la historia original, en el capítulo "Una alumna envejecida" Martha O'Brian le enseña a Candy cómo tocar el violín y la abuela se da cuenta de que la rubia tiene un don natural para tocar aquel instrumento. Candy ofrece el concierto a Elisa y sus amigas sin ayuda de Patty, pero la amistad de ellas se fortalece gracias a la abuela.**

 **Capítulo 1: Abriendo mis sentimientos**

En la estación no hacía tanto frío como allá en las colinas. Ese día, muy temprano, había cambiado de rumbo, se detuvo en una pequeña estación antes de llegar a Chicago, deseaba ver ese lugar tan especial para ella. Salió de la estación, cubrió su cuerpo con la capa roja, a lo lejos oyó los cascos de unos caballos que hacían crujir la delgada capa de nieve que cubría lo que en primavera, eran lindos prados, la carreta que jalaban los animales se detuvo.

Señor, ¿sabe dónde es el Hogar de Pony? – preguntó con voz esperanzada.

Sí, es al suroeste, pero esta algo apartado para ir a pie.

¿No sabe de algún medio de trasporte?

Yo voy en esa dirección, puedo dejarlo cerca del Hogar – ofreció el amable hombre.

Muchas gracias.

El viaje había sido largo y difícil, pero cada paso acortaba la distancia hacia su hogar, su querido hogar.

Llegamos, Klin – dijo emocionada la rubia pecosa, la pequeña mascota sonrió afirmando – ojalá encontremos a alguien que nos lleve – en ese momento una carreta iba pasando – Ahí va un carruaje, Klin – Candy y Klin corrieron, la rubia agitaba su mando – Espere, por favor, llévenos, espere – pero la carreta se alejo un poco de ellos, en el pecoso rostro de la joven se pintó la desilusión, el coatí lo notó y de pronto hecho a correr - ¡Klin! – el animalito no se detuvo y llego hasta el compartimiento de la calesita, en él vio un rostro conocido, Klin se acercó lentamente, el joven castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, quizá estuviera durmiendo, pero al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que Candy les seguía a varios metros de distancia, sin pensarlo se acercó haciendo un ruido, el joven pareció reaccionar.

¡Klin! – casi gritó de emoción - ¡Eres Klin! – reaccionó inmediatamente - ¿Candy, Candy esta contigo, Klin? – el coatí asintió y fue al extremo de la carreta – Señor, por favor, deténgase un momento – el trasporte se detuvo, Terry tomó a Klin en sus brazos y lo protegió del frío, puso sus pies en la nieve.

Candy corrió siguiendo a Klin, pero éste era muy rápido, cuando pensó que la carreta se alejaría más, de pronto se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, la niebla se había formado, en ella visualizo una sombra que se acercaba a ella, sintió una corriente eléctrica invadirle el cuerpo. La persona que se aproximaba a ella parecía parte del paisaje, era un fantasma... el fantasma de su vida... el fantasma del amor.

Se miraron fijamente, lentamente él se aproximó a ella, estaba emocionado, se detuvo a unos pasos de Candy. Su Candy. Durante un instante de eternidad lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse el uno al otro, sentían que al moverse se desvanecerían de un momento a otro.

Candice White Andryy Terrence Greum Granchester, 15 y 16 años, respectivamente, un recuentro marcado por el destino... un destino que, de nuevo, jugaría con ellos y su futuro.

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron desaparecer por largos minutos, para él solo existían las esmeraldas profundas de ella, para ella nada más tenía importancia, solo verse en aquellos océanos perfectos.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, sentían sus cuerpos totalmente paralizados, pero eso no era todo, en aquel reencuentro las palabras parecían inapropiadas, inexistentes, imperfectas.

¿Qué decir? No habían pasado más de dos semanas de su última charla en la segunda colina de Pony y sin embargo se sentían personas diferentes, ella más hermosa y valiente, capaz de enfrentarse al peligro para regresar a su querido hogar y reinventarse, él luchando por cumplir su sueño a pesar de todo y de todos, una nueva vida en la que no tenía mas allá de lo que llevaba puesto, pero que le bastaba para alcanzar el éxito.

Klin se movió inquieto en los brazos de Terry, a pesar de estar cubierto por la capa, el frío comenzaba a calarle, esa pequeña interrupción la agradecieron ambos corazones, de mirarse segundos más, la desembocada carrera de sus corazones había provocado que se salieran de sus lugares.

Terry respiro hondo y sonrió, aquella sonrisa que era exclusiva para ella, Candy se sobresalto, qué le diría.

Candy... Me da tanto gusto verte

La rubia se sintió aliviada, no le preguntó él por qué estaba ahí, no le recrimino nada. Sonrió y avanzo otro paso en su dirección.

Hola, Terry, yo también me alegro de verte – pero ella era más curiosa que él - ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño notó la curiosidad en su voz, internamente sonrió, no había duda, no era un sueño, ella estaba ahí a dos pasos de distancia, todo el viaje extrañándola y ahora, estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, qué les pasaba, no lo sabían, pero sentían la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la calidez del otro, ella cerró sus ojos y recargo su mejilla en la mano, él acaricio su piel con su dedo pulgar.

Joven, ¿pasa algo? – era el señor de la carrera, desde que había escuchado al muchacho pedirle que se detuviera lo había esperado en su asiento, pero la tardanza lo hizo acercarse, alrededor de ambos jóvenes se sentía un ambiente de paz, de emoción, de amor... pero él debía llegar con su familia, en su fuero interno se disculpo por deshacer aquel bello momento.

Sí, disculpe, ¿le molestaría llevar a alguien más? – el hombre miro a Candy y sonrió cálidamente.

Por supuesto que no, suban o se congelaran – el hombre se adelanto y tomo asiento, Terry tomó la maleta de Candy y Klin dejo sus brazos para correr al interior de la carreta, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, la emoción embargo ambos seres, Candy no sabía si era porque pronto estaría en su casa o a causa de Terry, lo único que sabía es que estaba dispuesta a luchar por sus sueños hasta hacerlos realidad.

De pronto Candy tembló y Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, sin saber por qué la imagen de cuando se abrazaron en el Blue River apareció en su cabeza, había sido solo un momento y ambos se sonrojaron, pero ahora lo hacía como si fuera algo natural, de todos los días.

Candy se sentía feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trato de secar con discreción, pero él lo notó.

No sabía que los monos lloraban, ¡esto es un nuevo descubrimiento para la Zoología! – bromeó Terry riendo abiertamente.

¡Terry! – el ambiente era de nuevo como antes, pero diferente, subieron riendo, a pesar de ello, Candy volvió a derramar lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa pecas? ¿Estas bien? – su preocupación era notoria.

Lo siento, sí, es solo que... pensé que no te volvería a ver, me siento muy feliz.

Yo también, no puedo creer que estés aquí... ¿cómo le hiciste?

Yo... Terry, es una larga historia, estoy algo cansada...

Recuéstate – se sentó más cerca y ella dudó un segundo en recargar su cabeza en su hombro, él sonrió de nuevo, se dio confianza y lo hizo, Terry olía bien, a lavanda, el aroma de su madre, pronto se quedó dormida.

Terry la contempló todo el camino, se veía hermosa, después de un par de horas, la calesita se detuvo. El señor le dijo a Terry que hasta ahí podía dejarlo, debía seguir a pie y caminar unos 500 metros, el castaño despertó a Candy.

¿Hemos llegado ya? – preguntó semi despierta.

No, deberemos caminar un poco, ¿dormiste bien? – cuestionó mientras bajaban de la carreta, ella asintió – me alegro – Terry tomó ambas maletas.

¿Tú dormiste algo? – preguntó preocupada.

No... – la miró con una expresión indescifrable – con tanto ruido me fui imposible – ella soltó una risita.

Comprendo, eres tan delicado que no pudiste soportar el ruido de los cascos, ¿no?

Te equivocas... – ella lo miró expectante – cuando duermes haces tanto ruido como un tractor descompuesto – y rió a carcajadas, ella golpeó su brazo molesta – no te enojes Candy o...

¿O?

Se te motaran más las pecas -. Sin duda, Terry no cambiaría nunca.

Jamás dejaras de embromarme, ¿cierto?

¡Jamás!

La camita era difícil para ambos, aunque tuvieran una muy buena condición, la tormenta se hizo cada vez más fuerte y era imposible seguir.

Será mejor que paremos en algún lugar – sugirió Terry.

Mmm... – miro alrededor la pecosa – en esa dirección hay una cabaña abandonada.

Entonces vamos – caminaron en esa dirección, Candy se cubría el pecho con Klin, mientras el animalito se calentaba dentro de su abrigo.

Entraron a la cabaña, estaba bastante vieja, pero todo era mejor que quedarse fuera y congelarse.

¿Tienes más abrigos en tu maleta? – preguntó Terry.

Dos más, ¿y tú?

No, esto es lo único abrigador que traigo – Candy saco los dos abrigos y los tendió en el suelo. Terry exploro y encontró una tetera algo golpeada, revisó las llaves, salía agua, era cristalina, así que serviría, salió de nuevo de la cabaña, minutos mas tarde regreso con algunas rocas y madrea seca – Podemos hacer una improvisación de estufa y tomar algo caliente – Candy de nuevo se acercó a su maleta y sacó unos sobres de té.

Es mi favorito, cuando iba al cuarto de los chicos tomábamos té y chocolates, les pedí que me regalaran algunos.

No debían tener mucho tiempo prendido el fuego o de lo contrario se asfixiarían, una taza de té los mantendría calientes.

¿Lista para contarme? – Terry quería saber.

Sí...

¿Por qué estás aquí?

Antes de responder a tu pregunta, quiero saber por qué – lo miro directo a los ojos, no hacía falta que dijera lo demás, él entendió de inmediato.

No quería que te expulsaran, no debías tener problemas solo porque no pude protegerte de esa trampa – ella lo miró confusa – además... – guardo silencio y acarició a Klin – esa vida no era para mí... te lo dije en Escocia, yo quiero ser un gran actor, solo que –sus ojos se entristecieron – tal vez mi padre me obligue a volver.

Te equivocas, Terry – le sonrió y puso la mano sobre la mano masculina.

No conoces al duque, Candy...

Digamos que la parte bondadosa y comprensiva sí – Terry la miro sin comprender – cuando dejaste el colegio tu padre fue a hablar con la hermana Grey, tal vez pensaron que yo sabría algo porque me mandaron llamar.

No sabías más que ellos –murmuró.

Lo sé... y jamás te lo perdonaré – le dijo en tono serio – pero ese no es el punto – sonrió – por la mente del duque paso la idea de que estarías donde tu madre, dijo que te haría volver, pero yo sabía de tu sueño, hable con él, le dije que te dejará libre, que no te cortara las alas – Terry la oía y no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque incluso él, siendo un rebelde, no había podido oponerse a los deseos de la rubia cuando hablaba con esa elocuencia y pasión, sin duda Candy entendía los sentimientos de las personas y podía trasmitirlos.

¿El duque... no me buscará? ¿Soy libre para seguir mi camino? – un sin fin de emociones envolvieron a Terry, si bien no había tenido una buena relación con Richard, eso no significaba que no le quisiera, después todo era su padre, pero tanto odio indirecto y olvido no se borraba de la noche a la mañana – cuando era niño – comenzó Terry mirando a la ventana de la pequeña cabaña, fuera la tormenta seguía – corría a sus brazos cuando regresaba a casa – suspiró – casi nadie lo sabe, así como el secreto de que soy hijo de Eleanor, pero mis padres se casaron, Candy, no soy un bastardo – apretó sus puños – pero era más fácil imaginar que sí, de lo contrario mi alma se hubiera envenenado mucho más – la rubia lo escuchaba atentamente, no sabía si debía interrumpir o Dejarlo continuar – el abuelo Granchester obligó a mi padre a dejar a mi madre o de lo contrario lo desheredaría, quizá el duque tuvo miedo a enfrentarse al mundo si el apoyo de la nobleza, pero yo soy diferente, lucharé por alcanzar mi sueño, sin importar qué tan abajo deba empezar, cada nuevo peldaño que se ponga en mi camino lo superaré majestuosamente, lo único que necesito lo tengo conmigo, estoy vivo y completo – la vehemencia con la que hablaba hacía estremecer a Candy, en ese momento la miro – Gracias, Candy, es la primera vez que siento que papá me ama – tal vez era absurdo, pero así es el amor, sin importar de qué clase sea, la libertad siempre le acompaña.

Terry...

Permanecieron unos instantes callados, disfrutando la alegría de la compañía, la idea de saber que estaban a nada de comenzar el camino para alcanzar la felicidad, pensando que tendrían que vencer muchos obstáculos, pero que nada les impediría llegar a sus metas... lo que nunca imaginaron fue que ese día y la inminente separación los ataría a una desgracia que los obligaría a olvidar todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

Ahora te toca a ti, Candy, responde mi pregunta.

Dijiste que es vida no era para ti, ¿por qué creíste que sí lo era para mí, Terry? – la miró, no es que lo creyera, pero no podía llevarla consigo, no tenía nada más allá de lo que llevaba puesto y guardaba en su maleta, ella merecía lo mejor y cuando se hiciera de un nombre planeaba volver por ella, pero tal parece que la subestimo, ahí estaban juntos sin un futuro cierto, pero eso no les borraba la felicidad de estar juntos, al menos a él.

Yo... no...

Cuando leí aquella nota y hable con el duque, me di cuenta que esa vida de dama no era para mí, no quiero que el mayor problema que me surja en la vida sea qué vestido elegiré para la fiesta en la que me comprometa con Quién sabe qué clase de sujeto que la Tía abuela escoja para mí – si bien Candy odiaba todas esas clases absurdas, en los últimos meses trataba de obtener buenas notas para que el Tío abuelo William se sintiera complacido y sabía lo que le esperaba en un futuro siendo parte de los Andley, Terry apretó los dientes, imaginarse a Candy comprometida con otro le provocó un piquete en el estomago – quiero seguir mi camino como tú... como Albert, decidir a dónde ir, a quien conocer, qué hacer con mi Vida y decidir – _con quien deseo casarme –_ esto último solo lo pensó – qué quiero hacer de ahora en adelante. Si me quedaba en ese colegio hubiera muerto de desesperanza y soledad.

Pero tus amigas y tus primos estarían a tu lado.

... _Pero tú no, Terry_ ahora ellos tienen su propia vida y me hace feliz, pero no me sentiría bien arruinándoles la diversión y momentos que pueden pasar juntos – el castaño entendió que se refería al tiempo de pareja, no de amistad.

Entiendo... pero, cómo llegaste hasta América.

Conocí a Cookie – dijo sonriente.

¡A Cookie! No me lo hubiera imaginado.

Ambos viajamos como polizontes porque no teníamos dinero para el pasaje.

¿Polizontes? Te arriesgaste mucho, Pecas, qué tal si te encontraban – el semblante de preocupación de Terry conmovió a Candy – ¿te imaginas si te hubieran mandando a un zoológico? – una carcajada salió de boca de Terry mientras Candy golpeaba su hombro.

¡Terry!

No te enojes, Candy, se te notan más las pecas. – después de unos segundos de risa, el chico le pidió que siguiera.

Cómo te decía fuimos polizontes en un barco de carga y sí, Terry, nos encontraron, pero no tuvimos demasiados problemas, además después de tan largo viaje estoy a punto de llegar a mi hogar, a propósito, Terry, ¿tú qué haces en Lakewood?

Yo... – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, se sonrojó ligeramente, pero Candy no lo notó – Quería saber si... si la colina de Pony en verdad se parece a la segunda colina de Pony, porque tengo la sospecha de que me mentiste y robaste mi lugar preferido.

Ya veraz que sí... Mira, Terry, ya ha oscurecido, veré si la tormenta sigue – abrió la puerta y una buena cantidad de nieve se metió a la casa, la ventisca había parado, pero la altura de los copos fríos le llegaba casi a la rodilla - ¡qué barbaridad, así no podremos irnos!

Descuida, Candy, podemos quedarnos aquí – gracias a los abrigos de Candy y que estaban uno cerca del otro se mantenían calientes, pero dormir juntos ya eran palabras mayores, Candy se sonrojo hasta los cabellos - ¿algún problema con eso? – preguntó al ver que la rubia se había quedado paralizada.

Terry... yo... no... no creo que esto sea correcto.

¿Por qué no, Candy? Lo único que haremos será descansar un poco y mantenernos calientes – la chica sentía que él lo decía con un tono de inocencia que la estaba alterando más que si lo hubiese dicho con sarcasmo y burla, pero después de todo, tenía razón.

Bien – se acercó lentamente y aún más despacio volvió al lugar que ocupaba antes – Terry, - lo llamo después de muchos minutos de silencio – esto me recuerda al verano en Escocia, ¿a ti no? – el solo levantó la mirada y la fijo en las esmeraldas de ella - ¿lo has olvidado? – preguntó con temor, la rubia recordaba cada segundo a su lado, en especial...

No.

¿Qué recuerdo atesoras más de ese verano? – él suspiró largamente.

Todo – contesto cortante.

¿Todo? – le miró ceñuda – vamos Terry, debe haber algo que te guste más recordar.

No, Candy, me gusta recordar todo – tomó otro sorbo de su té – casi 6 años viajando solo a Escocia – dijo triste – pero este año fue diferente, me divertí mucho, Archie es un buen sujeto, me entretuve mucho peleando con él – rió de buena manera, Candy le iba a retar, pero se dio cuenta de que esa era la forma en que Terry recordaba su amistad con su primo – además, tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con un científico loco, que a pesar de estar cerca de la muerte bajo del avión destrozado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, la pasión de Stear es envidiable, ¿no lo crees?

Sí, aunque muchos sus inventos salen mal – rieron – lo peor es que yo fui quien se volvió su conejo de indias preferido.

Recuerdo el desayuno que tú y tus amigas prepararon para nosotros, nunca nadie había tenido ese detalle conmigo por simple gusto – la mirada de Terry se volvió tranquila – también esta el hecho de que me volví un héroe – Candy hizo un mohín de desacuerdo, pero él no dijo nada – y asistí a la mejor fiesta blanca de toda la historia – la miro con pasión, ella se estremeció.

¿No hay otra cosa que recuerdes? – preguntó lentamente, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

El día en el lago – susurró y ella cerró sus ojos, tenía aquel recuerdo tan presente que podía verlo.

El beso que me diste... – su voz fue entrecortada, no sabía qué le pasaba desde que se habían reencontrado sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos, Candy trataba de pensar a qué se debía, pero suspiro resignada, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera ese momento con Terry.

Él de nueva cuenta tocó su rostro, Candy sintió como si un relámpago le hubiera caído del cielo, en su interior se encendió una chispa eléctrica, Terry no era diferente, cada poro de su cuerpo vibraba por sentir a Candy, su Candy, ella no lo había dicho, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro de que la rubia le estaba siguiendo a él, Candy le quería, como él a ella, pero... ¿lo amaría también?

Ambos corazones estaban a punto de salirse de sus pechos en una loca carrera, temblaron, pero no por el frío, era una sensación diferente, deliciosa.

Abrió los ojos, él la miraba, sonriendo nervioso, pero sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos que de costumbre, como cuando estaba furioso, Candy se preguntó si había hecho algo para molestarlo, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era indescifrable. Candy se estremeció nuevamente, sus sentidos estaban al cien, el aroma que despedía Terry provocaban en ella miles de emociones, su piel se palpitaba con el tibio contacto de su mano, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso cuando sintió el tibio aliento de él.

Para Terry lo único que existía en ese momento era los ojos y los labios de Candy, pasaba su mirada de unos a otros.

Candy... – le dijo él con voz enronquecida - ¿puedo besarte? – pregunto anhelante mientras seguía contemplándola.

Yo... – trató de negarse con su última gota de cordura, pero movió el rostro para adelantar el encuentro de los labios, los labios de Terry pronto se adueñaron de los de ella. Él tenía un sabor a canela, ella a fresas silvestres, dulce néctar, un oasis para los sedientos.

El beso de Terry fue suave y pasional, pero del mismo modo demandante y posesivo, Candy no pensaba, solo sentía el húmedo y tibio beso que los perfectos labios de Terry le estaba dando... la rubia no pudo más... sin pensarlo, entrego su corazón. Terry bajo la mano del rostro femenino hacia su estrecha cintura, el abrazo era fuerte, quizá demasiado, pero a la vez tierno, solo Terry tenía el efecto de exigir, pero con delicadeza. Ella rodeó el cuello masculino con ambas manos, tratando de romper la poca distancia que aún los separaba.

El beso, finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, pero Terry no lo cortó de tajó, se permitió dar dos suaves besitos en los labios de ella, Candy suspiro.

 _¡Aguanto la respiración! –_ pensó Terry y de alguna manera esto lo conmovió.

Tomándola por sorpresa, nuevamente se adueño de sus labios, quería besarla hasta que el delicioso sabor de ella se impregnara en su boca, saborear su néctar, saciar sus ganas de probarla... no quería separarse... hacer de aquel momento eterno... expresar con aquel gesto su amor por esa rubia pecosa que le robó el corazón.

Pero renuente se separo, sabía que ella no aguantaría más la respiración, Candy no abrió los ojos, solo sintió como él la atraía hacía su pecho y la estrechaba con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Él hundió el rostro en la rubia cabellera, olía a rosas, toda ella, qué agradable sensación le invadió.

No dijeron nada, el corazón escucha perfectamente lo que no puede ser dicho con palabras, dentro de la cabaña lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar eran los pequeños ronquidos de Klin.

Candy – finalmente él habló alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Yo... té... Té Amo, Candy - ella no contestó inmediatamente, pero tampoco desvió la mirada, al contrario se hundió más en los océanos de él, el tiempo se hizo eterno para Terry, quería saber lo que ella sentía, necesitaba escucharlo para acabar con la angustia que invadía su alma.

Candy se quedo paralizada por un momento, sintió ganas de llorar ¡La amaba, Terry, la amaba! Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, en su totalidad.

Terry, yo también... – un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

No llores, pecosa – dijo él limpiando las lágrimas.

Yo también... Té Amo, Terry.

La noche siguió su curso, el frío comenzó a sentirse cada vez más denso, Candy se cubrió más con su capa, Terry lo notó y la abrazo por los hombros.

Gracias – dijo tímidamente, desde la abierta confesión de sus sentimientos habían permanecido callados, no sabían a qué se debía, pero era aún más agradable que antes.

Se recostaron sobre los dos abrigos de Candy y cubrieron sus cuerpos con las capas de ambos, Candy con un verdadero sonrojo se recostó en el pecho de Terry, él estaba consiente de lo peligroso de la situación, pero deseaba tanto disfrutar la cercanía de Candy, además era tan grande su amor por la rubia, que no se atrevería a hacer algo que la importunara.

Buenas noches, Terry – él la miró sonriendo, pero internamente preguntándose cómo sobreviviría a esa noche, si el solo contacto lo enloquecía de pies a cabeza, quizá dormir juntos no fue buena idea, pero de no hacerlo el frío hubiera sido insoportable.

Buenas noches, Candy.

Terry no recordaba una noche en la que hubiese dormido bien en toda su vida, pensaba que aquella no sería la excepción, Candy de pronto comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su pecho, que le provoco un cosquilleo que lograba estremecerlo, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco y sin si quiera proponérselo, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ella elevó su cabeza ligeramente, los verdiazules ojos se encontraban cerrados y la tranquila respiración de él le dio a entender que se había quedado dormido.

Te amo, Terry...

Candy siguió con su juego sobre el pecho masculino, después volvió a levantar la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, Terry se movió, pero no despertó.

Dulces sueños, amor.

Y a continuación, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por Morfeo.

 **THE POWER OF LOVE  
by Celine Dion**

 **The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now,  
As I look in your eyes.**

 **I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make.  
Your voice is warm and tender,  
A love that I could not forsake.**

 **'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man.  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can.**

 **Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms.  
When the world outside is  
Too much to take,  
That all ends when I'm with you.**

 **Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away,  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side.**

 **'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man.  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can.**

 **We're heading for something,  
Somewhere I've never been.  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love.**

 **The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear.  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away.**

 **'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man.  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can.**

 **We're heading for something,  
Somewhere I've never been.  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love.**

 **EL PODER DEL AMOR  
por Celine Dion**

 **Los susurros en la mañana  
De amantes durmiendo abrazados  
Están sonando como truenos ahora,  
Cuando miro a tus ojos.**

 **Me agarro de tu cuerpo  
Y siento cada movimiento que haces.  
Tu voz es cálida y tierna,  
Un amor que no podría abandonar.**

 **Porque yo soy tu dama  
Y tú eres mi hombre.  
Siempre que me tomes de la mano  
Haré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Perdida es como me siento, tendida en tus brazos.  
Cuando el mundo exterior es  
Demasiado para abarcar,  
Que todo termina cuando estoy contigo.**

 **Aunque haya algunas veces  
Cuando parece que estoy muy lejos,  
Nunca te preguntes dónde estoy  
Porque siempre estoy a tu lado.**

 **Porque yo soy tu dama  
Y tú eres mi hombre.  
Siempre que me tomes de la mano  
Haré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Vamos hacia algo,  
A algún lugar en el que nunca he estado.  
A veces tengo miedo  
Pero estoy lista para aprender  
Del poder del amor.**

 **El sonido de tu corazón latiendo  
Lo dejó en claro.  
De pronto el sentimiento de que no puedo seguir  
Está a años luz.**

 **Porque yo soy tu dama  
Y tú eres mi hombre.  
Siempre que me tomes de la mano  
Haré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Vamos hacia algo,  
A algún lugar en el que nunca he estado.  
A veces tengo miedo  
Pero estoy lista para aprender  
Del poder del amor.**


	2. El paisaje del alma

**LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN**

Nota 1: Este fic esta basado en la película Escucha tu destino.

Nota 2: Este fic cambia el rumbo de la historia original, en el capítulo "Una alumna envejecida" Martha O'Brian le enseña a Candy cómo tocar el violín y la abuela se da cuenta de que la rubia tiene un don natural para tocar aquel instrumento. Candy ofrece el concierto a Elisa y sus amigas sin ayuda de Patty, pero la amistad de ellas se fortalece gracias a la abuela.

 **Capítulo 2: El paisaje del alma**

El sol, aunque tímido, se dejaba ver entre las nubes frías que cubrían aquella cabaña, donde dos jóvenes dormían entrelazados, sintiendo que al soltarse se perderían para siempre. Él abrió primero los ojos, acostumbrado a madrugar, pero no pudo moverse, sabía la razón y sonrió, feliz, en su pecho se extendía una rubia cabellera y una respiración tranquila, no podía creer su suerte, él que jamás fue digno de ser amado, era correspondido por la persona a la que, sin si quiera proponérselo, le había entregado su corazón una noche de año nuevo.

Klin se estiro llamando la atención de Terry, el animalito pareció regresarle la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro masculino, pero aquel movimiento provoco que la rubia abandonara el mundo de los sueños.

Mmmm... – gimió entreabriendo los ojos - ¡buenos días, Terry, Klin! – tallaba sus ojitos verdes como un pequeño niño.

¡Buenos días, pecosa! – le beso la frente y un ligero sonrojo pinto las mejillas femeninas. Klin, también saludo a su amiga.

¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó mientras ambos se estiraban cuan largos eran.

La verdad... – Candy tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero abrió uno para mirarlo – creo que de haber dormido con un oso, lo hubiese hecho mejor, Candy, tendré que acostumbrarme a tu manera de roncar – y una carcajada salió de los labios de Terry, ella lo empujo fuera de los abrigos.

¡Terry! – Klin parecía burlarse también de ella - ¡Klin!

Es broma, Candy, dormí como jamás pensé que lo haría, es la primera vez que siento paz y descanso, gracias.

Los verdiazules ojos se iluminaron y ella sonrió satisfecha y halagada. Tenían que llegar al hogar lo antes posible, así que rápidamente levantaron su pequeño campamento y abandonaron la cabaña que fue testigo de su confesión amorosa.

Una capa gruesa de nieve cubría las montañas, el paisaje era de una blancura casi celestial. Era una mañana soleada, pero el aire soplaba frío. La dueña, de aquel lugar que abrigaba en su cálidas paredes a muchos niños sin padres, estaba sentada en el pórtico, su cansada vista luchaba por bordar correctamente lo rosa marcada sobre la tela blanca y fina, con dedos ágiles movía la aguja en pequeñas y elaboradas puntadas. Su socia y muy querida amiga, en esos momentos estaba dando las últimas lecciones de historia a los pequeñitos, pronto saldrían a jugar y ella correría a la cocina a preparar la comida.

El crujir de la madera la distrajeron de su tarea, el primero en salir fue Jimmy, ese travieso, a pesar de que el señor Cartwright lo adopto seguía visitando y asistiendo a las clases del hogar, detrás de la avalancha de inquietos pasos, unos delicados pasos femeninos se escucharon, segundos después la gran puerta se volvió a abrir.

Pronto será Navidad, hermana María.

Lo sé, los niños están muy emocionados por las fechas, a... – hubo un suspiro de añoranza - ... a Candy le encantaba esta fecha.

Ambas mujeres rememoraron aquellas fechas en que Candy estaba con ellos, la extrañaban, amaban con especial cariño a cada niño que había pasado por su cuidado, pero sin duda Candy era la hija prodiga del hogar de Pony.

¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – gritó Jimmy bajando del gran padre árbol.

Jimmy, por favor ten cuidado – suplico la menor de las mujeres con notoria preocupación, ambas se encaminaron a la colina

¡Es Candy! – dijo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

¡Dios mío, Jimmy! ¿Qué dices? – preguntó exaltada la hermana María.

Estoy seguro, es Candy, es el jefe – los niños, liderados por Jimmy corrieron al extremo del hogar, las damas avanzaron de igual manera.

Candy y Terry caminaron casi medio día, tenían hambre y sus cuerpos estaban fríos, pero ninguno dejaba ver su estado, caminaban, conversaban y reían. En un momento Candy se detuvo y miro un punto en el horizonte, a pesar de que la niebla y una próxima ventisca estaban cada vez más cerca ella reconocía la punta del padre árbol, su amigo, su confidente, sonrió imperceptiblemente, Terry también miro en esa dirección.

¿Ya estamos cerca? – preguntó emocionado. Siempre que la escuchaba hablar de ese lugar tan querido trataba de imaginarlo, conocer donde creció la mujer de su vida, qué magia escondía ese lugar que había quedado grabada en Candy y que ella había esparcido a todos los que conocía.

Como impulsada por un imán, Candy hecho a correr seguida por Terry y Klin, solo unos metros más los separaban del hogar.

Fuera de éste una pequeña multitud se había formado. Jimmy estaba trepado en la barda para tener más visibilidad. La hermana María y la señorita Pony, se tomaron de las manos esperanzadas.

Candy llego a tres metro de la barda que cubría al hogar, se detuvo de golpe.

¡Candy! – exclamaron.

¡Hermana María, es nuestra Candy! – grito emocionada la señorita Pony, su voz se corto por las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaron a brotar de sus cansados ojos. Los pequeños corrieron para reunirse con Candy, la abrazaron, ella aún no podía creer la efusividad de aquel recibimiento.

Terry también llego y se detuvo a unos pasos de Candy, quien saludo y abrazo a cada carita conocida, cuando fue el turno de Jimmy, Candy y él se miraron, el pequeño jovencito trataba de no llorar, de alguna manera aquella rubia era su amor platónico, tenerla tan cerca de nuevo le causaba una enorme emoción, quería abrazarla, decirle que la había extrañado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Candy, más madura y efusiva, le tendió la mano, sabía que a Jimmy no le gustaba los afectos en publico, él choco su mano con la de ella.

Bienvenido, jefe – dijo con verdadera emoción, detrás de ellos, Terry sonrió burlón.

¡Jimmy! – exclamo Candy avergonzada.

Algunos pequeños que no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Candy, la miraban admirados, pues las hazañas de la rubia eran bien conocidas por cada uno de ellos. Candy de igual modo los saludo, cuando terminó, camino lentamente a las dos figuras mayores, ambas mujeres lloraban emocionadas. Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tantas veces había soñado con ese reencuentro, los rostros sonrientes y comprensivos de sus madres, las miradas tiernas y llenas de amor. Había extrañado a esas mujeres que la habían criado, que la amaban y que de igual manera ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas desde su tierna infancia, sabía que les había fallado, sin embargo en los ojos de las mujeres no vio desaprobación, no, lo que Candy vio en esos dos pares de ojos fue un "bienvenida, Candy"

Señorita Pony, hermana María – gritó Candy mientras corría a los brazos de sus madres como una niña pequeña, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

¡Candy! - gritaron las mujeres - ¿eres tú? ¡Nuestra Candy! – dijo la señorita Pony una vez que la joven llego a su encuentro. Terry pudo ver a Candy en otra faceta, la niña pequeña e indefensa que se abrigaba en brazos de sus madres, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable y tierna, un pinchazo de envidia le recorrió la espalda, cómo era posible que ese hermoso ángel amado por todos, correspondiera sus sentimientos, no, Candy merecía solo lo mejor, él se lo daría, fue una promesa silenciosa.

¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – exclamó de nuevo Candy, no podía decir nada más, había estado tanto tiempo lejos del hogar que aprendió a valorar más lo que era, lo que amaba.

El reencuentro de las tres mujeres fue estremecedor, permanecieron abrazadas largo tiempo, después de varios minutos las tres se soltaron del abrazo. La señorita Pony se alejo unos pasos para contemplar a Candy, sin duda era más alta y desarrollada. El gélido invierno había robado color a sus mejillas, acentuando la blancura de su rostro. Sin embargo aún conservaba ese aire vivaz en su bello rostro, algo que llamo seriamente la atención de la hermana María fue el fulgor en los ojos de la rubia, si de por si ya eran bellos ahora resplandecían con mayor intensidad, por un segundo se preguntó a qué se debía.

Luces hermosa, mi niña – exclamó la mujer mayor.

Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo, pero la hermana María un poco más repuesta fue quien inició el interrogatorio.

¿Candy, qué haces aquí?

Hermana María no me reproche nada, es solo que quiero descubrir mi camino, ser quien se me antoje ser por mí – su respuesta había sorprendido a las mujeres, pero no de una forma mala, al contrario, algo les decía que Candy había madurado.

Con paciencia y en silencio, la señorita Pony y la hermana María escucharon toda la historia, incluso la trampa para deshonrar a Candy, comprendieron, de alguna manera, los sentimientos que habían comenzado a crecer entre ese par que tenían enfrente, Terry se mostró calmado.

¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? – los interrogó la hermana María.

Yo quiero ser actor – contestó simplemente Terry, pero con una vehemencia que sorprendió a las mujeres.

¿Y tú, Candy?

Aún no lo decido, pero sé que pronto encontraré mi camino – una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aquella que infundía seguridad.

La señorita Pony le pidió a Terry que se quedará para Navidad, él estuvo renuente a aceptar, pero al final la rubia lo convenció, faltaban solo dos semanas. En ese tiempo, Candy llevo a Terry al rancho de Tom, su amigo, su hermano.

Terry pudo montar uno de los magníficos ejemplares de rancho Stevenson, Silver, un purasangre de color gris con blanco, era hermoso. Candy lo vio embelesada, sin duda Terry parecía un príncipe. Se miro de arriba abajo en un rápido vistazo, ese día usaba una vestido azul cielo y había liberado su cabello, para protegerse del frío vestía un abrigo un tono más fuete que el vestido, se sintió tan común y sin embargo, cuando Terry la miraba se sentía la chica más hermosa sobre la tierra, solo él tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Durante su estancia en el hogar de Pony, Candy le mostró cada lugar que significaba un recuerdo para ella, no importaba si era doloroso, él quería conocerla, porque cada que ella bajaba la mirada, Terry se prometía que nunca dejaría que nada volviera a entristecer su hermoso rostro.

Terry era un chico desesperado por naturaleza, el tener a Candy tan cerca y no poder disfrutar de su atención lo torturaba. Así que cuando estaba seguro que ningún niño los seguía por el pasillo hacía el gran comedor, tomaba a Candy de la mano y seguía su conversación como si nada, pero no solo él tenía esas muestras de afecto, Jimmy y Tom se habían dado cuenta de las miradas y sonrisas especiales y amorosas que Candy le dirigía a Terry, esas risas continuas y el sonrojo permanente en las mejillas de la rubia. El joven castaño, no perdía la ocasión de robarle un fugaz beso a su novia, quizá no lo dijeron, pero en ese lenguaje silencioso que solo ellos conocían había quedado pactado.

El día antes de Navidad llego y con ello felicidad y nuevas esperanzas, Candy estaba feliz de poder disfrutar esa fecha en su hogar, Terry por su parte no recordaba una Navidad tan perfecta, él que lo tuvo todo nunca pudo sentir ese calor de hogar, de familia, lo que en verdad representaba la Navidad. Candy estaba radiante, satisfecha, era un ángel a la vista de todos. Nadie sabía a qué se debía, pero Terry tenía una ligera idea.

Durante las semanas que estuvieron el hogar, Terry se sintió preocupado, Candy no había tomado una decisión sobre su futuro; sabía que no debía presionarla, pero él pronto se marcharía y quería saber los planes de la rubia. Sin embargo, cuando Terry preguntaba, la rubia siempre rehuía a la pregunta. Pero días atrás, Candy había tomado la decisión de su vida, sabía que sería difícil porque no contaba con los recursos para realizar su sueño, esto la llenaba de desdicha, no quiso compartir su plan con nadie por temor a que los demás sintieran lastima, ella vería cómo resolver su pequeño problema, si Terry y Albert lo habían logrado, ella por qué no habría de hacerlo.

Steve y Tom Stevenson, así como Jimmy y el señor Cartwright se unieron a la celebración del hogar, por un momento Candy se sintió nostálgica por no estar con Archie, Stear, Patty y Annie, pero le reconfortaba el hecho de poder compartir ese día con Terry, el hombre que ella amaba con todo su ser

Como otros años, el hogar se lleno de una calidez y alegría que llegaba al corazón más duro. Terry disfruto ver a Candy, ayudando en la cocina para preparar el relleno del pavo, el puré, la tarta.

Candy... – le había dicho Terry - ¿qué haces?

Ayudo a preparar la cena – contestó inocentemente.

Mmmm... es Navidad, Candy, ¿no crees que al menos este día nos merecemos no sufrir? – hizo un mohín y toco su estomago.

¿Qué estas insinuando. Terry? – cuestionó la rubia mientras aplastaba las papas con mayor fuerza.

Bueno, que será mejor ir al pueblo a comprar algunos remedios.

¡Terry! – y a continuación el instrumento de cocina se convirtió en un arma para espantar al intruso.

Como Candy no salió más de la cocina, Terry y los demás niños adornaron cuidadosamente el árbol que el señor Cartwright les había regalado.

La reunió fue de los más estremecedora para Terry, aquellas personas no tenían mucho y sin embargo, en ese momento nada importaba, solo estar con las personas que quieres y te quieren. Candy sabía muchas historias y los niños del hogar disfrutaban escuchándola, él también lo hacía en silencio, mientras los centellantes ojos de Jimmy lo miraban receloso. Pero conforme avanzaba la noche, Terry se unió a las anécdotas de Candy y él también contó algunas propias, su forma de hablar trasportaba a todos al lugar y momento que el castaño describía, ]Jimmy notó que cuando Teryr miraba a Candy eran innegables los lazos que los unían, estaba completamente seguro y convencido de que nadie podría amar con tan evidente pasión e intensidad.

La noche terminó, los niños fueron a la cama temprano por recomendación de la hermana María, todos con la ilusión de que a la mañana siguiente recibirían un agradable regalo. Candy y Terry recogieron la mesa y almacenaron la comida que había quedado.

Por un momento el chico se imagino la escena, un par de años más tarde, él sería un gran actor y compraría una linda casa para Candy, en vísperas de Navidad, recibirían a las personas que eran importantes para ellos, cuando la velada terminará, él le ayudaría a Candy a recoger, la abrazaría y besaría a su antojo y después...

¿Me oyes, Terry? – Candy estaba frente a frente con él, se había perdido en su fantasía.

Disculpa, ¿me decías algo, pecas?

¡No me digas así! – le recriminó, dio un suspiro mientras guardaba los últimos platos – pregunté si te habías divertido – él la miro profundamente.

No, Candy, no solo me divertí – tomo asiento mientras ella le ofrecía un vaso con ponche – gracias – continuó – creo que nunca había disfrutado de una Navidad como la de hoy. No tengo muchos recuerdos felices, lo sabes – ella puso su mano sobre la de él – y los pocos que tengo se ven empañados por el correr de los años. Pero no importa, estoy decidido a construir nuevos recuerdos con las personas que amo – Candy sintió un mariposeo y un sonrojo que invadió su cara – recuerdos imborrables, felices. – A continuación la beso, ligera y tiernamente. Amaba amar a esa hermosa rubia y de alguna manera pensaba que las palabras no eran suficientes, pero con cada mirada, con cada tacto, con cada beso sentía que la hacía consiente de su infinito amor.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido Candy: la partida de Terry. Ese día sería el último que estarían juntos en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero así debería ser, cada uno lucharía por hacer realidad sus sueños

Pero sin imaginárselo siquiera, ese día recibirían una visita que cambiaría sus vidas.

Mientras ayudaba a Terry a empacar sus cosas, John entró a la habitación.

Candy – la llamó – la señorita Pony te espera en su despacho.

¿Al despacho? – repitió la rubia - ¿para qué será?

También Terry puede ir, hay alguien que los quiere ver.

Sin hacer más preguntas los dos salieron en silencio y caminaron despacio, quién querría verlos y con qué motivo.

Tocaron y la señorita Pony les permitió la entrada. En una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la dueña del lugar, una persona, conocida por Candy hizo su aparición.

¡George! – gritó emocionada y asustada, sabía que aquel amable señor estaba ahí por una razón, una muy poderosa: el apellido Andley.

Señorita Candy, me da tanto gusta verla con bien. Estaba muy preocupado, ¿cómo ha atravesado el Atlántico?

Por algunos minutos Candy le narró su historia, Geoge estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

Señorita Candy, se ha arriesgado mucho – miró al joven que estaba sentado en la otra silla.

Lord Terrence Granchester.

Solo Terrence Granchester, mi padre me ha desheredado – contestó simplemente.

No creo que eso sea probable - reflexionó el hombre mayor - por derecho...

George - interrumpió la rubia - me siento muy avergonzada por lo que hice, el señor William debe estar furioso conmigo, sé que le debo más que una carta, pero yo no sé... George yo no podía ser algo con lo que no me siento cómoda.

Señorita Candy, no se preocupe. El señor William entiende, él se siente responsable, cree que por obligarla a asistir a ese colegio usted huyo.

George, qué pena. A pesar de que me dices que lo entiende debe sentirse humillado por lo que hice, he manchado el nombre de su familia, lléveme con él, necesito darle las gracias y decirle que me desprecie como su hija.

¡Candy! – exclamó la señorita Pony

¡Señorita Candy, qué cosas dice! – George también estaba sorprendido.

Sí, quizá sus deseos son que yo regresé al colegio y me convierta en una dama, pero no pudo, ya he elegido mi camino y quiero seguirlo.

George la miro serio, ella estaba de verdad muy excitada y avergonzada, pero su mirada reflejaba seguridad, un brillo que no supo descifrar nadie en esa habitación.

Señorita Candy, el señor Andry me ha pedido que la ayude en lo que necesite – la rubia no entendía – quiere que continúe con sus estudios, pero no porque él se lo imponga, la orden que tengo es saber qué camino quiere seguir y apoyarla en todo.

¿Apoyarme en todo? – Candy de verdad estaba confundida, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Usted es la heredera de los Andley, y es importante que tenga la mejor educación, pero el señor William quiere que usted decida qué y dónde estudiará.

Candy se acercó a la ventana y miro el horizonte, ella creía en los milagros, sin duda, pero aquello era pedirle demasiado a la vida, al alcance de sus manos estaba la oportunidad para llegar a su meta, sin embargo, ella quería hacerlo sola, pero sentía que tenía un deuda con el bisabuelo William, sin siquiera proponérselo él le había dado más de lo que jamás imagino, aún así, no estaba segura, ¿cuándo llegará al final de la meta sentiría que es solo su éxito o tendría que compartirlo con alguien más? Ella sabía que sería muy complicado hacerlo sola, pero estaba dispuesta, pero estaba el señor Andley, se lo debía.

George, esta bien, no regresaré al San Pablo, seguiré llevando el apellido Andley, prometo que no volveré a ensuciar el apellido. Quiero estudiar música, ser una violinista profesional.

Nadie dijo nada, Terry al fin comprendió por qué Candy no les había dicho nada, ella ni siquiera tenía un violín, Candy siempre pensaba más en cómo se sentirían los demás. La había escuchado tocar solo en una ocasión, era muy hábil y sin duda triunfaría. Suspiro aliviado, podría irse tranquilo sabiendo que ella podría realizar su sueño, sería egoísta y pensaría en cómo cumplir el suyo.

Candy sentía que estaba usando su nombre para conseguir algo, eso era egoísta, como si George leyera sus pensamientos la miro paternalmente.

El seños Andryse siente muy avergonzado con usted por obligarla a ir a un colegio donde conoció los prejuicios de las clases, él mismo lo vio con sus ojos porque también asistió al San Pablo, pero entienda que solo quiere lo mejor para usted. No es egoísta por aceptar algo que por derecho le corresponde, usted es una Andrylo acepte o no y debe llevar en alto el nombre de la familia, pero no porque así lo exija la sociedad sino porque así lo desea usted, es libre de elegir, ya se lo he dicho.

Gracias, George, tienes razón, esta vez no ensuciaré el apellido Andley.

La despedida estaba más próxima de lo que hubieran deseado los chicos, aquélla noche sería la última que podrían platicar y disfrutar la mutua compañía.

¿Estas segura de tu decisión, Candy? – le dijo Terry, ambos estaban sobre las ramas del padre árbol. La rubia suspiro largamente y lo miro con un semblante sereno.

La única persona que podría entenderme eres tú, Terry – poso su mano sobre la de él – aquella vez que toque para Elisa y sus amigas, sucedió algo mágico en mi interior, algo que no puedo describir, era como si pudiera trasmitir un mensaje a aquellos que me escuchan, un mensaje por medio de las notas que salían del violín, es una extraña sensación, pero por un momento sentí que el mundo desaparecía y solo estaba yo, tocando y siendo yo misma.

Entiendo, el escenario es increíble y cautivante, regalarle al público algo de ti es la sensación más gratificante que puede existir, te llena el alma – Candy no se equivoco al decir que Terry la entendería, porque él mismo se sentía así – Sé que lo harás bien, Candy, confío en ti.

Yo también confío en ti, Terry y sé que llegarás muy lejos – se quedaron un momento mirando el cielo negro lleno de estrellas – hagamos un pacto, Terry – sugirió Candy y él la miro – Sin importar cuántos obstáculos se crucen en nuestro camino, cumpliremos nuestros sueños – Terry sonrió y juntaron sus dedos cerrando la promesa, después ella descanso su cabeza en el hombro masculino y permanecieron en silencio, un silencio encantador y reconfortante. Cuando bajaron del árbol, Terry acompañó a Candy a su habitación, la beso ligeramente y acarició su mejilla.

Te voy a extrañar, pecosa.

Y yo a ti, Terry – otro beso cerro aquella despedida, les dolía, pero sabían que era por le bien de ambos.

La mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Tom y Candy acompañaron a Terry a la estación. El amigo común se mantuvo alejado para no incomodar a la joven pareja.

Candy suspiro profunda y largamente, sintiéndose extraña. Despedir a Terry no era algo que deseara hacer, habían pasado días tan alegres en el hogar de Pony, sin embargo comprendía que debían seguir el camino que había elegido.

Terry miro a Candy, aún si poder creer lo que habían vivido los últimos días. Estaba feliz porque sabía que se llevaba hermosos recuerdos que lo hacían sentir completo, a pesar de saber que pronto tendría que decirle adiós a su pecosa. Y siguiendo adelante con su plan, mantuvo una actitud positiva. Aún así, sintió como una filosa daga atravesaba su corazón cuando escucharon al empleado de la estación avisando la inminente partida del tren.

Te escribiré seguido, Candy – le aseguro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – prométeme que serás feliz.

Lo haré... tú también... haz tu mejor esfuerzo – trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas ya cristalizaban sus ojos.

No te preocupes, pecosita, ambos cumpliremos nuestros sueños, recuerda siempre la promesa – dijo él, la aparto un momento de su pecho y la miro a los ojos – Escucha, Candy... el teatro y todo ese ambiente esta relacionado con los escándalos, si conquisto ese mundo, me veré envuelto en ellos. No los creas. Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti... Porque yo jamás podré amar a nadie más. Prometo hacerte feliz, confía en mí.

Siempre, Terry, siempre confiaré en ti.

Aquellas palabras no fueron dichas al viento, sin embargo la vida giraría para probar el amor que esos dos jóvenes se profesaban.

El empleado, de nueva cuenta, urgió a los pasajeros para que abordaran el tren.

Terry... – estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Toma, Candy... – sobre el cuello de la joven coloco una hermosa piedra, un zafiro, en la forma de un perfecto corazón – cuando llegamos los compre – le mostró el que llevaba en el cuello, una esmeralda, también tallada en forma de corazón – prueba de que regresaré a ti. Cuando me sienta desesperado, miraré la piedra que tiene exactamente el hermoso color de tus ojos y sabré que todo lo que hago es por ti y por mí...

Candy no pudo articular ninguna palabra, solo atino a contemplarlo a los ojos.

Yo también tengo algo para ti – le dijo y saco una pequeña cajita – es algo sencillo, pero pronto será tu cumpleaños. Espero que te sirvan en el frío de Nueva York.

¡Te amo, Candy! – le dijo y segundos después se besaron sellando una promesa no dicha, pero implícita.

¡También, te amo, Terry! – pudo exclamar al fin, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

El tren comenzó su marcha y antes de que la velocidad aumentará salto a él, Candy corrió tras él.

Soy completamente tuyo, Candy – dijo Terry, ella no le pudo contestar debido a que el tren aumento su velocidad dejándola a la orilla de la plataforma.

Con su mano todavía sobre el aire, vio como, en pocos segundos, el tren se hacía un punto en el horizonte.

Candy... – la llamo Tom, había contemplado la estremecedora despedida y sabía que su amiga estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Tom... – gritó y se dejó abrazar por su amigo, mientras las lágrimas al fin encontraban la salida.

Llora, Candy, el tiempo no detiene su andar y veras que él pronto regresará a ti.

Lo sabía, Candy sabía que todo aquello era por el bien de ambos, ella también daría su máximo esfuerzo, juntos lucharían por su futuro, por lo que en verdad querían.

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

Esta es otra de las historias que terminé pero no alcancé a publicar cuando mi laptop se daño. Mi esposo recuperó los archivos y hasta hace unas semanas me lo comentó, espero que les guste, la historia ya esta terminada y sólo le daré alguna edición.

Gracias por leer a...

Kamanance, HaniR y Yoliki

 **30 - may - 2017**

 **Ceshire...**


	3. Seguir adelante

**Capítulo 3: Seguir adelante**

Candy se quedó una semana más en el Hogar de Pony, la tía abuela Elroy la había mandado llamar en cuanto piso la mansión de las rosas. Después del escape de la muchacha se quedó en Londres para amortiguar un poco el escándalo en el colegio y desde que no aprobaba la decisión de William de adoptar a la chiquilla, no le importó en absoluto el destino que hubiese tomado, aunque se imaginó que el único lugar que podría albergarla sería el orfanato donde se crió.

Paso las fiestas navideñas en compañía de sus demás nietos, Archie y Stear trataron de persuadirla para que iniciará una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero ella los aplacó, dejándoles muy en claro que lo que le pasará a ella sería sólo su culpa por escapar de esa manera y manchar el buen nombre de la familia.

Pero la situación cambio en cuanto George le informó a William los recientes eventos y él le ordenó, porque no había otra forma de decirlo, que Candy era su hija adoptiva y que era su deber apoyarla en lo que decidiera hacer y también le recordó que muy a su pesar, Candy era la segunda en la línea de sucesión. Aquello la hacía hervir de coraje y rabia, jamás le perdonaría a William esa decisión. Jamás.

/o.O/

Candy llegó puntual a la cita con la matriarca de la familia Andley, su corazón latió de nervios todo el camino. Sólo pudo escuchar algunas de las cosas que George le recomendó, decir lo siento, acatar las reglas de la tía, no objetar. Esa iba a ser una larga conversación.

Llamó a la puerta.

\- Pasa, Candice – fue la respuesta de Elroy.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, tía abuela! – le dijo Candy – me alegra mucho verla, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Me enteré que habías vuelto al hogar de Pony después que escapaste del colegio en Londres sin mi permiso.

\- Así es señora Elroy, he venido a pedirle disculpas y a explicarle mis motivos.

\- ¡Siéntate! – ordenó. La chica obedeció sin chistar – No necesito decirte que gracias a tu escape del colegio comenzaron las murmuraciones y el nombre de la familia estuvo en boca de todos durante dos semanas.

\- Tía…

\- ¡Silencio, Candice! En mi opinión, William es un tonto al seguir teniéndote como hija adoptiva, pero lo hizo sin considerar mi opinión y no te negaré que me haría muy feliz que él te repudie, pero él ha rechazado mi petición y según sé, la tuya. Por ello no puedes seguir haciendo tu voluntad, y con todo lo que le debes a esta familia mi deber es hacer de ti una señorita digna de llevar el apellido Andley, George me ha dicho que quieres estudiar música, qué instrumento sabes tocar.

\- El violín, tía, mi amiga Paty…

\- Muy bien, Dorothy – Candy vio a la mucama de la familia Leagan en la mansión de las rosas y le sonrió – trae el violín del desván.

Los minutos que la mucama tardó en regresar le parecieron largos a Candy bajo el escudriño de su tía.

\- Muy bien, toca algo para mí – le dijo, a Candy le pareció notar ironía en su voz, suspiró profundo y tomó la partitura de la canción que Paty le había enseñado a tocar.

Nada de lo que hiciera la rubia podía sorprender de buena manera a Elroy Andley, o eso pensó hasta que escuchó a Candy tocar el violín, sin duda aún necesitaba practicar, pero llegaría lejos, de eso estaba segura. Su difunto hermano, padre de William, tocaba el violín, ella estaba segura de que si no se hubiera dedicado a los negocios, seguramente la música hubiera sido su camino, pero sus padres no le permitieron tomar esa senda, él heredó los negocios y el mando de la familia. Pero Candy no heredaría esa responsabilidad, lo haría su esposo al fallecer William, a menos que él sentará cabeza y tuviera un hijo varón.

\- De acuerdo – si Candy pensó que la felicitaría, se equivocó – En Nueva York hay una escuela de música, Juilliard creo que se llama, hace 9 años que la fundaron, pero ya se hizo de prestigio. Este año quiero que estudies en casa, vivirás aquí en la mansión, contrataré un instructor de música para ti, pero también quiero que tomes algunas clases con una institutriz. Te llevaré a fiestas y reuniones con el club de damas de Chicago y te comportarás como una. En el colegio tenías vacaciones en verano, pero yo sólo te daré tres semanas, podrás ir a donde tú quieras, pero con Dorothy como tu acompañante, una dama de sociedad no puede quedarse sola.

\- ¿Viviré con usted? – preguntó Candy, deseando que ella dijera no.

\- Por supuesto, has demostrado que necesitas vigilancia extrema. Sólo viajaré ocasionalmente a Londres para visitar a los chicos – Elroy notó la confusión en la expresión de Candy – Ellos terminarán su educación en el San Pablo, Candice. Puedes ir a tu habitación, el lunes comenzarás tus clases.

\- ¿Podría pasar los cinco días que faltan en el Hogar? – se atrevió a preguntar, Elroy la miró con una expresión de molestia, pero así como Candy, la matriarca no quería estar a solas con la chica.

\- Sí, dile al chofer que te lleve y te traiga el domingo por la tarde, para entonces tu profesor y la institutriz estarán en la mansión.

\- Gracias, tía abuela, con su permiso – Candy se portó como le enseñaron en el colegio, Elroy pensó que no todo estaba echado por tierra.

/o.O/

Candy visitó la mansión Leagan, pero sólo por fuera, antes de ir al Hogar, la servidumbre con la que convivió el tiempo que estuvo ahí la saludo, algunos osados hasta platicaron con ella por la reja.

También tenía que dejar a Klin en el hogar, sabía que la señora Elroy no aceptaría a su pequeño amiguito, pero eso lo haría el domingo, no era necesario que Klin sintiera el estrés de una nueva despedida, como cuando se fue Annie.

La rubia paso los días con sus amigos, cabalgo con Tom, quien la miraba con curiosidad cuando pasaban por la vieja cabaña.

\- ¿Sabes, Tom? – le dijo el sábado en la tarde – Ahí me dijo que me amaba.

\- Pronto estarán juntos de nuevo, Candy – le reconfortó su amigo.

\- Tom, Terry prometió escribirme al Hogar, en ese momento no sabía dónde viviría, ¿podrás mandarme sus cartas a la mansión?

\- Sí, Candy, lo haré.

\- Gracias.

Se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron, ninguno sabía cuándo se volverían a ver y en qué circunstancias.

El domingo, antes de que el sol saliera, Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, nunca había disfrutado las despedidas, encontraría el auto de los Andry en el sendero. Pero justo en el momento en que Candy tomó su maleta la hermana María gritaba como histérica.

\- Señorita Pony – gritaba – no están los niños.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó la amable anciana - ¿ya los buscó bien?

\- Sí, señorita Pony.

Candy, los buscó y los encontró en el bosque, John estaba escalando un árbol para así poder ganarse el título de jefe en cuanto, Jimmy fuera adoptado por el señor Cartright. La rubia y los niños volvieron al hogar, Candy sintió que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ese lugar.

Después del almuerzo, Candy buscó a Klin, estaba en el padre árbol, todo revolcado.

\- Klin, esta vez no podré llevarte conmigo – se agachó frente al animalito – voy a vivir con la tía abuela Elroy y no será como en el colegio o la casa de los Leagan, estaré muy ocupada y no podremos estar juntos – Klin hacía ruidos de tristeza – prométeme que no me seguirás, ¿de acuerdo?

George llego puntual a la cita, Candy se despidió de sus dos madres.

\- Muy bien, Candy, este es el camino que tú has elegido – le dijo la mujer mayor.

\- Me gustaría verte pronto tocando tu violín.

\- Será muy pronto, hermana María.

Las tres mujeres se abrazaron, Candy no estaría lejos, pero ya no podría visitarlas. Iba a la mansión para cumplir su sueño y pondría en ello su empeño.

Candy abordó el auto y por la ventana vio a su familia, des despidió de todos. Jimmy batallaba para mantener quieto a Klin, el animalito pataleaba y lloraba.

\- No te preocupes por él, Candy, yo lo cuidaré – prometió el ex jefe del hogar.

\- Muchas gracias, Jimmy, adiós, Klin.

Klin se soltó de los brazos de Jimmy justo cuando el auto arrancó y lo persiguió por un largo trayecto.

\- Nos veremos pronto – grito la chica, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

/o.O/

Candy llegó a la mansión de las rosas antes de la hora acordaba por la tía abuela, pero Dorothy la llevó rápido a su habitación para cambiarla y ponerla más presentable.

\- ¿Y todos estos vestidos? – preguntó la rubia.

\- La señor Andry los mando comprar para ti. Hay para cada evento al que te llevará – Candy suspiró y sonrió de medio lado con resignación.

Durante la cena, la señora Elroy le presentó al señor Kennet McCarthy su instructor de música, un hombre de mediana edad diestro con el violín, pero que su artritis lo había obligado a retirarse a la enseñanza. Y la señorita Amanda Miller, su institutriz, pesé a lo que Candy se imaginó, ambos tenían rostros amables y de inmediato se sintió a gusto con ellos, después de todo, no sería un año tan largo.

/o.O/

\- Señorita Candy, toque de nuevo esa pieza – le dijo por enésima vez el señor Kennet.

El señor Kennet había iniciado las clases de Candy hace tan solo 4 meses atrás, las primeras veces, la chica salía hastiada ya que pensó que de inmediato se dedicaría a tocar, pero el instructor había insistido en que primero debía conocer la historia del violín, sus partes, cuidados, la forma correcta de sujetarlo y afinarlo.

Sólo un mes después empezaron con partituras sencillas, dando por hecho de que Candy no estaba muy formada en lo que era la lectura musical.

\- Estás notas – dijo señalando el pizarrón – pertenecen a cada cuerda del violín. Este "MI" situado en el cuarto espacio del pentagrama es la primera cuerda, es decir, la más fina y obvio, la cuarta cuerda es la más gruesa – el señor Kennet tenía tendencia a decir "obvio" por aquí y por allá cada que su conversación se o permitía - segunda cuerda "LA", espacio adicional en el pentagrama, es decir, tercera cuerda, obvio, es "RE" y cuarta cuerda, fíjese bien, señorita Candy, tiene dos rayitas encima es la nota "SOL" – y después tomó en violín en sus manos y tocó en orden las cuerdas. Señorita quiero que toque las cuerdas pasando el arco – Candy tomó el instrumento y paso el largo por todas las cuerdas sin usar los dedos.

El maestro McCarthy era muy dedicado, Candy le había gustado mucho como estudiante, pese a que ella tenía principios básicos y sabía tocar el violín no conocía las partes ni nada, le dijo que el talento era una parte para destacar y la técnica era el resto.

Terminaron la clase a las 4:30 de la tarde, la chica tomaba el té con su tía todos los días a las 5, pero aquel día, la matriarca había avisado con una nota que no podría cumplir con el compromiso.

Candy recibió una carta precumpleaños de Terry le decía que le estaba yendo bien en la compañía Stanford, le platicaba dónde vivía y qué obra estaba ensayando.

\- Terry – dijo con un suspiro y abrazó la carta – Pronto será mayo, los chicos deben estarse preparando para el festival. La rosa que Anthony creó para mí estará en flor.

Candy se perdió en sus recuerdos, pero un extraño globo aerostático se aproximaba a ella.

\- Qué será – pero algo salió mal y en ese momento el globo se desinfló, Candy gritó.

Los sirvientes y los profesores de Candy se acercaron a ver el incidente.

Candy escuchó una risa familiar debajo del globo.

\- ¿Stear? – preguntó cuando un joven se asomó - ¡Eres tú!

\- ¡Hola, Candy! Nunca creí que te vería tan pronto, ¡qué alegría! – la abrazó.

\- Caramba, hermano, tus inventos siempre nos traen problemas – se quejó otra voz familiar - ¡Candy! – corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Archie!

\- No has cambiado nada, Candy, sigues siendo un ángel.

\- Ustedes tampoco han cambiado.

Ese era el compromiso de la tía abuela, había ido a recoger a sus sobrinos desde la noche anterior, sabía que los chicos y la rubia, que poco a poco se había ganado su admiración, iban a querer platicar a gusto y por ello se quedó en casa de los Leagan.

\- La tía abuela Elroy nos trajo de vuelta porque el peligro de guerra se ha vuelto inminente en Europa – le contó Archie mientras los tres cenaban – Elisa, Neil y Annie también volvieron.

Los tres charlaron hasta pasada la noche, tenían tanto que contarse. Candy les hablo de sus clases, de Terry, del Hogar de Pony y de que poco a poco mejoraba la relación con la tía abuela, los chicos quedaron un poco sorprendidos con esa noticia, pero se alegraron.

La tía abuela volvió la mañana siguiente, se le veía un semblante diferente desde que habían vuelto sus nietos, Candy comprendió que Archie y Stear eran sus dos favoritos y de alguna manera trataba de llenar el vació de Anthony.

El domingo siguiente celebró una fiesta de té para darle la bienvenida formalmente a sus nietos, Elisa y Neil no dejaban de mirar con desdén, mientras la chica caminaba a lado de la tía abuela saludando a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo, Neil? Esa arrimada en una fiesta de sociedad.

\- ¡Es de no creerse, Elisa! Escapa del colegio y la premian.

\- ¡Es una malnacida! Ese debería ser mi lugar, yo debería ser la siguiente matriarca de los Andry no ella – vociferó la pelirroja, estaba harta de Candy.

\- Sólo que seduzcas al anciano abuelo William.

\- ¡Cállate, Neil! Ya le haré pagar a esa huérfana.

Elisa estaba deseosa de seguir con ese juego en contra de Candy, no sabía que pronto, aquellas niñerías dejarían de tener importancia en su vida.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

¿Cómo están? Nuevo mes, nuevo capítulo, jajaja. Este fic me gusta mucho, como se habrán dado cuenta he usado diálogos de los capítulos en que Candy estudia enfermería pues de alguna manera la historia seguirá cierto curso con la original, solo que para lo que deseo crear no me sirve que Candy sea enfermera. También voy a eliminar a algunos antagonistas y convertirlos en aliados. Pero bueno, la historia ya va tomando forma, ¿les esta gustando? Espero que me dejen conocer sus impresiones :D

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review:

Yoliki, Kamanance, Sol Grandchester, Storman, Marina, Aurora y Alondra.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

02 - jun - 2017

Ceshire...


	4. Soñando con el futuro

**Capítulo 4: Soñando con el futuro**

Con la llegada de sus primos no cambió la agenda de Candy, el maestro Kennet seguía con sus clases y la rubia iba mejorando a pasos gigantes, una mañana mientras Candy afinaba su violín, el maestro se sentó a leer el periódico, la chica casi tira su instrumento al ver una de las páginas del diario.

\- ¡Terry, es Terry! – gritó sorprendida y asustando al pobre instructor – señor Kennet, ¿podría prestarme esa página? – el hombre levantó una ceja, pero vio la desesperación en la voz de la chica. Candy no sabía que las cartas de Terry estaban siendo interceptadas por la señor Andry pues no quería que nada distrajera a la rubia y menos la razón por la que ella había dejado una marca en el apellido cuando huyo del San Pablo.

Candy leyó en silencio "Aparece una nueva cara con un futuro brillante, Terry en la obras de Shakespeare, una nueva estrella en Broadway.

¡Lo logró, Terry logró su sueño! Lloró Candy ante la cara expectante de su profesor.

¡Cuánto había pensado en el castaño desde que se separaron! Ella le escribía cada que podía hacerlo, narrándole su vida, la última carta que le envió fue cuando regresaron sus primos, hacia dos semanas, pero no había obtenido respuesta.

Terry estaba en Nueva York y a ella aún le faltaban 6 meses para viajar e intentar una plaza en Julliard. Deseaba verlo pronto.

/o.O/

En Nueva York, la cuidad estaba repleta de espectaculares de obras a punto de estrenarse o que llevaban un éxito en taquilla desde hacía semanas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – recitó Terry en el escenario, interpretando al joven Siward

\- Si lo supieras te horrorizarías – respondió el otro actor.

\- No, aunque tu nombre abrase más que cualquiera del infierno – dijo Terry, , empuñando su espada.

\- Mi nombre es Macbeth.

\- Ni el diablo podría pronunciar un nombre más odioso a mis odios.

\- No, ni más temible.

\- ¡Mientes, tirano execrable! Probaré tu mentira con mi espada.

Y se lanzó al duelo de espadas, el público se exaltó ante la escena. Cae muerto el joven Siward.

\- Tú naciste de mujer. De todas las armas y espadas me río si el que las empuña es de mujer nacido.

Y sigue la escena, cuando el telón se cierra los aplausos ensordecen a los actores, es ese momento por el que viven.

Fuera del recinto, ajenos a al espectáculo, un niño grita:

\- Extra, extra, se ha declarado la guerra – llenando el ambiente de nerviosismo y expectativa.

Dentro del recinto pronto llegaron las noticias, los actores especulaban sobre el destino del teatro. Consolándose pensando que Europa es muy lejos y no les afectará. Y enfocándose en el pequeño artículo del periódico donde uno de sus compañeros es alabado por su rápido ascenso y talento.

\- Terry, ¿leíste este artículo? – le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

\- Sí, lo leí, muchas gracias - respondió el castaño, seco.

\- Hablan muy bien de ti y también publicó tu fotogragfía – continuó su compañero.

\- Sí – respondió y bajo la mirada.

\- Nos alegramos mucho por ti – dijo otro compañero.

\- Gracias, ahora si me disculpan – se excusó, quería estar a solas. Hacía algunas semanas que no sabía de Candy y eso lo ponía mal. Quería estar con ella, lo último que sabía era que sus primos habían vuelto. Pensó en lo ansioso que se hubiera sentido de no saber que ella regreso al mismo tiempo que él. Deseaba tomar un tren para ir a Lakewood, pero era un viaje largo y la temporada de Macbeth estaba agotada.

\- Candy, espero que estés bien, he comenzado mi camino, ahora no puedo volver atrás, espero que nada pase hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Era duro, pero habían hecho la promesa de seguir sus sueños, de esperar y nunca dejar de amarse. Él la cumpliría se lo debía.

/O.o/

En Lakewood llegaron de inmediato las noticias de la guerra, esa noche, mientras la familia Andry cenaba se sentía el ambiente pesado, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Todos eran conscientes de que la guerra era una posibilidad, pero deseaban que fuera una muy remota.

\- Quiero anunciarles que dentro de un mes nos iremos a la mansión de Chicago – soltó de pronto la señora Elroy - Candice, el señor McCarthy ha conseguido para ti una audición en el Conservatorio Americano de Chicago.

\- Así es señorita Candy – explicó el profesor, tengo un amigo que es profesor y me informó que tendrán audiciones para obtener una plaza en la sinfónica, me gustaría que usted la presentará.

\- ¿Cree que estoy lista? – preguntó la rubia, sin confiar mucho en su talento.

\- He trabajado con usted durante 6 meses y me parece que ha absorbido todo lo que tenía para enseñarle este año.

La plática siguió enfocada en los logros de Candy, los Leagan la miraban con desprecio, la tía abuela se atrevería a moverlos a todos sólo por esa.

Aunque claro que ambos pelirojos extrañaban la vida de la gran ciudad, desde que tocaron piso americano le habían pedido a la matriarca que se trasladaran a Chicago, pero sin ningún éxito.

Así paso un mes y la hora de partir, Candy se despidió del jardín de las rosas de Anthony.

Archie y Stear habían pedido el permiso de la tía abuela Elroy para mostrarle a Candy la cuidad, le mostraron cada edificio perteneciente a la familia.

\- Vaya, ya me había olvidado de su riqueza – comentó Candy asombrada por todas las empresas del consorcio.

\- También es difícil para nosotros darnos cuenta de todo su poderío – respondió Archie.

Candy hubiese renunciado gustosa al apellido, esa no era la vida que ella quería, pero el señor Andry, a través de George le hizo saber que seguía y seguiría siendo su hija adoptiva y, lo quisiera o no, debía aceptarlo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de paredes blancas y techos rojos sintió un leve mareo. ¿De verdad estaba cumpliendo su sueño? Mientras que Terry había empezado desde abajo, ella había usado el apellido de su familia adoptiva para lograr una audición. Estaba segura de que Terry no había buscado a Eleanor para pedirle ayuda, él quería formarse un nombre y una carrera por mérito propio ¿y ella? ¿Cuando al final alcanzará su objetivo sentiría que era su logro o tendría que compartirlo?

/o.O/

Candy tuvo las vacaciones que le prometió la señora Elroy, con Annie que había llegado a la mansión al enterarse que Candy estaría ahí; Archie y Stear fue a nadar al lago, asistieron a una fiesta de Elisa donde conocieron a Michel, un futuro cirujano, que hablo de la guerra como quien esta destinado a tomar ese sendero. Eso especialmente, afecto a Stear.

Vieron a Elisa muy emocionada por Michel, quien la cortejo y pinto en ella una sonrisa, la niña caprichosa y berrinchuda, daba paso a una mujer que deseaba ser digna del corazón del joven doctor, por primera vez la habían mirado a ella, y no a Candy, quien le había ayudado a Michel para que se reunirán en su primera cita.

/o.O/

Candy tomaría la audición y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Elisa, que paseaba del brazo de Michel la vio.

\- ¿Nerviosa, Candy?

\- Un poco – respondió, desconfiada, aún no se acostumbraba a la amabilidad de la pelirroja, pero eso había hecho sus días más llevaderos en Chicago.

\- Tal vez no deba decirte esto, Candy, pero Terry viene a Chicago.

\- ¿Dijiste Terry? – él no le había escrito desde su carta de pre cumpleaños, ella le mando una nota para avisarle de su cambio de residencia, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Candy no le había dicho a nadie que ellos se encontraron en el Hogar.

\- Sí, vienen a una función de caridad, Candy, pasado mañana por la noche – a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Crees que pueda obtener una entrada?

\- Es una función privada, Candy, pero ya he reservado un lugar para ti.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- Sólo las familias más influyentes de Chicago podrán asistir.

\- Muchas gracias, Elisa – a veces el amor puede obrar milagros, Michel era el de la chica Leagan, por él ella quería ser una mejor persona, las diferencias que tenía con Candy pasaron a ser niñerías y juegos sin sentido, estaba enamorada y se sabía correspondida, aunque el que de un momento a otro llamaran al joven cirujano al frente, le aterraba.

\- Espera, Candy – le dijo Michel – pasado mañana es tu audición.

\- ¡Es verdad!

¡Qué dilema! Su audición era el mismo día, Candy pasó todo el día pensando en cómo hacer ambas cosas.

/o.O/

El tren avanzaba veloz por la vía, Terry reconoció el lugar e impulsado por un resorte imaginario se levantó para caminar y asomarse por uno de los vagones.

\- Este es el lugar. Es la estación en que me baje cuando visite a Candy en su lugar natal. Estaba impaciente por conocer el Hogar de Pony. Pero no estaba listo para la sorpresa que me daría la vida, ella apareció a unos metros de mí. Esos tiempos parecen tan lejanos, Candy, ¿cómo estás, por qué no respondes mis cartas?

Terry y la compañía llegaron a Chicago esa noche, descansaron en su hotel y a la mañana siguiente ensayaron desde temprano, pero él no se presentó.

Susana lo encontró en la azotea del edificio y él le explicó por qué le parecía molesto esa representación. No quería ensayar para actuar para esa gente. Antes de eso había estado tocando la armonica, Candy salió muy temprano para buscar el lugar donde sería la obra. No le permitieron la entrada pero cuando se iba escuchó una melodía, ella conocía aquella canción.

\- Es tu costumbre – escuchó una voz femenina – tocar la armónica. Cada vez que te sientes solo o te enfrentas con algo o te enfrentas con algo que te disgusta, te concentras en ella. Debe tener un gran valor para ti.

\- Más que un cigarrillo – escuchó la voz de Terry y él comenzó a tocar.

\- ¡Terry! – lo llamó Candy y él detuvo la melodía, ¿acaso estaba alucinando? Frente a él solo estaba Susana - ¡Terry! – volvió a escuchar.

\- No estoy loco, Susi, escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la rubia se desconcertó mucho. En ese momento una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes asomo la cabeza por la baranda, ¡había escalado el edificio!

\- ¡Candy! – se aproximó para ayudarla, era ella, no podía ser un espejismo. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder contenerse se abrazaron, como aquella vez, hacía casi medio año.

\- Mi Candy, no puedo creerlo.

\- Terry, Terry, te encontré.

Susana se quedó parada contemplando toda la escena, no era un secreto para nadie en la compañía que a ella le gustaba Terry, aquello era muy duro de ver, él jamás hablo de una novia, aunque él no hablaba de su vida, en realidad.

Mientras la pareja de enamorados seguía sin poder creer que estaban parados unos frente al otro, Susana se permitió examinar a Candy, era bonita, sin duda, llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles azules, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, como el de ella, pero rizado, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca cubierta de pecas le daban un aspecto infantil, era hermosa, sin duda, pero no como Susana, ella era además delicada y grácil. ¿Cómo una chica así pudo conquistar a alguien como Terry? Se preguntó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, Terry aún la abrazaba.

\- Vivo aquí – respondió la rubia - ¿no recibiste mi carta?

\- No, Candy – se puso serio – deje de recibir tus cartas después de la llegada de Archie y Stear.

\- Pero te he mandado más de 10, hace poco vine a Chicago, tengo una audición hoy en el Conservatorio. No iba a poder llegar a la función, pero quería verte.

\- Candy, espera… ¿me has escrito, cómo es que no llega tu correspondencia?

\- Tampoco a mi me llega nada tuyo, Terry, desde mayo.

\- Alguien ha estado bloqueando nuestra comunicación, seguro será la arpía de tu prima Elisa.

\- No, Terry, Elisa ha cambiado, ella no sabe ni siquiera que intercambiamos cartas.

\- Tenemos que averiguarlo, Candy, me he vuelto loco sin saber de ti. Pero no hablemos de eso, Candy, qué alegría tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo – la besó, ella sonrió, esperó mucho tiempo esa caricia.

Susana se dio cuenta de que Terry no se acordaba de ella y que la estaban ignorando olimpicamente, así que decidió irse, dejando a Terry solo con su novia, aquella palabra hizo que el corazón le doliera a la ojiazul.

\- Entonces viniste a Chicago hace un mes – le dijo Terry después de escuchar lo que ella tenía para contar, estaban abrazados.

\- Sí, estoy a un paso más, Terry, el señor Kennet dice que he mejorado mucho y avanzo rápido. Estoy muy nerviosa por la audición.

\- Lo harás bien, Candy, un mono pecoso tocando el violín, eso lo quisiera ver cualquiera – se mofó de ella para relajarla.

\- Eres un cabezadura, Terry – la estrechó más en sus brazos, tenerla así, después de meses, cómo pudo separarse tanto tiempo de Candy.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, Candy sabía que pronto tendría que dejarlo para volver a la mansión.

\- Terry…

\- Dime, Candy…

\- Es hora.

\- No, déjame estar así un poco más, te he extrañado lo indecible.

\- Yo también, pero debo volver a casa, el señor Kennet me espera para ir al Conservatorio. Tú deberías estar ensayando.

\- No lo necesito, además tú no estarás para verme - hizo un puchero.

\- Eso es un reclamo

\- Sí, quiero que me lo compenses.

\- Lo haré – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eso no compensa ni que te de la hora, Candy – le dio más besos, dejando un rastro, cuando beso su lóbulo de su oreja, se estremeció.

\- ¿A qué hora termina tu audición?

\- A las 10, pasaremos en bloques y después sólo quedarán 4, cada uno deberá interpretar la canción que ellos nos indiquen.

\- ¿Podrías escaparte?

\- La tía abuela irá con nosotros, será mejor si me ves en la mansión.

\- Es una cita.

Terry bajo a ensayar la obra, todos notaron un ligero cambio en su humor, casi imperceptible, pero sólo Susana supo la razón.

/O.o/

Candy estaba nerviosa, pero la visita a Terry le había dado algo de tranquilidad. Vio pasar a los demás candidatos, la tía abuela estaba sentada a su lado derecho y el señor Kennet en el izquierdo, el maestro le sonreía y le daba algunos consejos basados en la técnica de sus contrincantes. Así, después de 2 horas fue el turno de Candy.

\- Recuerda sonreír y lucir relajada – le dijo el señor Kennet, la rubia sonrió, cálida – bueno, no tan relajada – corrigió el hombre mayor, Candy quedo un poco turbada con los consejos.

Salió al escenario, en la primera fila estaban los miembros del consejo de aceptaciones. Cuatro filas más atrás estaban los demás candidatos y en medio del gran anfiteatro las familias, vio a la señor Elroy, con su cara seria, pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Y empezó a tocar. Confiada, como si sólo existieran ella y su violín que parecía una extensión de su ser. Era buena, lo sabía, tenía talento, tenía buena técnica, siempre había sido modesta, pero cuando podía tocar, era otra persona, así debía sentirse Terry sobre el escenario.

/o.O/

La obra se desarrollaba sin percances, Terry deseaba que Candy lo viera, pero sabía que ella estaba en otro sitio dando un paso más hacía su sueño.

/o.O/

Candy tocó la última nota, no recibió aplausos, todo quedo en silencio. Se levantó y camino a la orilla del escenario, esperando la opinión del consejo.

\- Brillante – dijo uno de ellos – señorita Andry, me sentía escéptico ante su presentación, pensé que me haría perder el tiempo una niña de familia con un capricho, pero ha demostrado tener talento y pasión por la música. Quisiera que tomará asiento con los demás candidatos.

La rubia no cabía de felicidad, lo había logrado, había pasado la primer barrera, había dos candidatos más sentados con ella, uno de ellos era un joven que tocaba el piano, Louis, la otra chica, Layla, tocaba el arpa y el último chico que tocó después de Candy, Anthon, el chelo.

\- Ustedes fueron los mejores de esta noche – empezó diciendo una mujer parte del consejo – les habíamos dicho que teníamos una plaza para que dieran lo mejor de sí mismos, sin embargo, los cuatro entraran al programa y deberán competir por un lugar en Julliard para el final de año.

Candy felicitó a sus compañeros y después se reunió con su tía abuela.

\- Felicidades, Candice, sabía que lo harías – fueron las palabras que le dedico la matriarca y Candy supo que así era como ella demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba.

\- Muchas gracias, tía abuela – le dijo Candy, recordando sus clases de modales – si me lo permite, quisiera saber si puedo ir a la reunión que harán los de la compañía Stanford, Elisa, Annie y los chicos están ahí me gustaría contarles que aprobé.

\- De ninguna manera, Candy, debes descansar, mañana podrás reunirte con tus primos.

\- Pero…

\- Ningún pero, Candice, vamos a casa.

Candy no objeto, pues ya se lo esperaba. No quería escaparse de la mansión, pero la anciana no le había dado otra alternativa. Durante el camino a casa, Candy no pronunció palabra. Elroy tampoco, ya sabía por qué la chica quería ir a la fiesta de esa compañía, ahí estaba el joven por el que ella había escapado del colegio. En otras circunstancias, ella sería la primera en apoyar esa relación, pero cuando hablo con el duque, él dejó muy claro que Terrence sería desheredado. Por su condición de bastardo no recibiría el título de Duque, pero sí el de Conde por derecho, aun así, el chico había renunciado a todo por seguir ese sueño de ser actor. Si Candy no fuera la segunda en la línea de sucesión de la familia Andry le daría igual, pero con la situación de William, ella empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que tenía que buscarle un mejor partido a la heredera, así como hizo con Rose Mary, cuando la caso con el señor Brown estuvo segura de que él sería un digno representante de la familia mientras William crecía y cuando nació Anthony se sentó a descansar tranquila, el legado de la familia estaba asegurado, pero entonces Rose Mary murió y el señor Brown se fue de Lakewood, ella peleo por todos los medios para que Anthony se quedará con ella y lo consiguió. Y la tragedia de nuevo los invadió, Anthony se cayó del caballo y murió, dejando el legado de los Andry de nuevo en William quien se había atrevido a adoptar a una huérfana cualquiera. Eso hizo imperioso que Elroy buscará un digno heredero por eso había insistido en llevar a la rubia a tantas fiestas, tenía dos propuestas, una de ellas era de una familia tan legendaria como la suya, el caballero era 10 años mayor que ella y sabía que William se opondría, por eso tenía que darse prisa. El otro candidato era un joven encantador hijo de un importante comerciante y dueño de una naviera, el problema, según lo vio Elroy, era que el chico era feo como la muerte. Pero si no aparecía una tercera opción, Elroy simplemente lanzaría una moneda y elegiría el destino de Candy.

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, chicas, qué tal este capítulo, ¿les gusto?

Por cierto, les tengo dos anuncios, el primero es que pensé que eta historia estaba terminada, pero el fin de semana que la revise me di cuenta de que solo tengo el borrador (un borrador mío tiene escenas desordenadas, puesto que las escribo conforme se me ocurren). Así que después del siguiente capítulo, les pediré un poco de paciencia pues quizá me retrase al menos una semana en la entrega de cada capítulo (de momento lo estoy haciendo cad días, así que no hay mucha diferencia, pero en caso de demorarme un poco más quisiera que supieran por qué). Según yo sólo faltan 4, pero si llego a extender un poco la historia podrían ser 5.

Otra cosa, en las escenas que tengo del hijo de Candy y Terry lo nombró Evan (que es el nombre del chico de la película de donde tome la inspiración para esta historia), pero ya no me convence y quisiera que me dieran algunas ideas, solo les recuerdo que Elroy será quien lo registre. En el siguiente capítulo pondré los que más me gusten de sus recomendaciones para que voten. A quien no lo sabe, tengo otro hobbie que es hacer tags (una como firma) y quien ponga el nombre que use al final, le regalaré una firma de Candy.

Qué más, mmm... pues creo que ya solo me resta agradecer sus reviews:

Becky1000, Yagui, Mago Roque, Candice White, Alondra, Miriam7, Yoliki, Lydia Grandchester, Becky7024, Darling Eveling, Faiola r, Dianley, Dajimar.


	5. Lo que en verdad quiero… estar así, por

**NOTA: CAPÍTULO CON ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 13.**

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que en verdad quiero… estar así, por siempre**

Terry estuvo en la fiesta de la compañía, firmó autógrafos, hablo con los hombres más importantes de Chicago y saludo a Archie, Stear, Annie, Elisa y a Michel, quien según le dijeron era el que estaba cortejando a heredera Leagan.

Cuando sintió que la hora era adecuada para retirarse, se disculpó con los asistentes y se retiró del lugar.

\- Terry – lo llamó Susana.

\- Dime Susu

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo una cita con alguien – respondió escueto.

\- Es con ella, ¿verdad? – por primera vez el castaño vio un brillo desconocido en los ojos de la chica - la chica de la azotea - él no respondió.

\- ¿Has venido sólo a decirme eso? – estaba impaciente.

\- No vayas, Terry, por favor.

\- Lo siento, Susana, adiós – y se marchó sin más, no era ajeno a las atenciones de la rubia, pero él era fiel a Candy.

Llegó a la mansión a la media noche, no sabía dónde vería a Candy así lo que lo más sensato que se le ocurrió fue esperar en la reja.

La rubia vigilaba desde su puerta, la tía abuela estaba en su recamara, pero por la rendija de la puerta se veía un destello de luz, aún no se dormía. Fue a su cama y se recostó, diez minutos después volvió a su posición de vigilancia, la luz ya no se filtraba, pero sabía que la matriarca no tenía precisamente el sueño muy pesado. Espero diez minutos más y después se arriesgó. Con pasos felinos cruzó el pasillo hacía las escaleras, miró en todas las direcciones y bajo de tres escalones, volvió a mirar y bajo, hasta que llego al piso, la puerta estaba cada vez más cerca.

Abrió la puerta y le agradeció a los cielos que no rechinara, no era prudente salir por el camino principal, alguno de los guardias o sirvientes de la casa podrían verla, optó por zigzaguear y trepó por un árbol que la ayudo a acercarse al enorme muro que daba a la calle.

Pero no pensó que la bajada sería tan alta. Cuando miró hacía la reja para bajar por ahí, vio a Terry esperándola.

\- Shh… Terry – lo llamó, él se giró y sonrió, sacarrón.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

\- No bromees, ayúdame a bajar.

Él prometió atraparla, pero la caída era alta y Candy tomó velocidad, así que en el impacto, ambos terminaron en el suelo, riendo como dos pequeños.

\- Ouch – se quejó Terry al levantarse, se había lastimado un poco.

\- Lo siento, pero dijiste que me atraparías.

\- Y tú no dijiste que te habías pasado con los pastelillos.

\- ¡Ey! – le pegó en el brazo.

\- Bien pecas, estamos en tu ciudad, qué podemos hacer.

\- Bueno… - Candy salía tan poco que apenas y conocía la ciudad, la única vez que tuvo oportunidad de recorrerla fue cuando llegaron a Chicago, pero no podía recordar muchos lugares.

\- ¿No la conoces?

\- Algunos lugares, pero no con exactitud.

\- Candy… - algo cambió en el tono del castaño - ¿podemos ir a mi hotel y platicar? - La rubia se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- No… no creo que sea correcto.

\- Vamos, Candy, será como en la cabaña. Además – levantó su nariz triunfante – soy muy famoso y si me ven con una linda chica como tú, mañana apareceremos primera plana – Candy abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa y pánico. Y luego los entrecerró.

\- Eres un sucio tramposo.

\- Se debe tomar ventaja cuando se ama.

Aquello había terminado con la discusión, Terry llevo a Candy a su hotel, y como la rubia hiciera antes para salir de la mansión, vigilaron en silencio el momento justo para entrar.

\- Lo logramos – celebró Terry al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

\- Viajas ligero – observó la chica al ver una maleta sobre uno de los sillones.

\- Sólo estaría aquí una noche – dijo con pesar, ella también sintió que la separación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina – Ven, sentemos a platicar, quiero que me cuentes todo.

Candy sintió como su corazón latía. Parecía irreal estar con él, tanto como lo fue la primera vez que estuvieron solos. Terry la tenía tomada de la mano y la guió al pequeño sillón de la habitación. Se quitó el abrigo y la ayudo a quitarse el suyo. No paso desapercibida la ropa que ella lucía y por un momento perdió el control de sí mismo. Candy se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos y al levantar la vista, notó que él también lo estaba. A pesar de todo lo que ya habían vivido, se sintieron tan avergonzados como aquella vez en el zoológico cuando él la abrazó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- Discúlpame, solo puedo ofrecerte un vaso de agua, el servicio del hotel cerró hace un par de horas - se apenó al ver la jarra sobre la mesa de centro - no sabía que vendríamos aquí o hubiera preparado algo con anticipación.

\- No te preocupes, de la emoción yo tampoco planeé nada - sonrió, pero era evidente el nerviosismo por estar a solas con él en un lugar tan íntimo.

Él se sentó y Candy lo siguió, sentándose en el extremo opuesto, pero Terry la atrajo a su cuerpo, acomodándola sobre su pecho y la rodeo con los brazos, platicaron por un par de horas, querían conocer cada detalle de sus vidas, de lo que habían logrado. La rubia bostezó y Terry vio el cansancio en sus ojos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos dormir – sugirió.

\- No creo poder llegar a la mansión despierta.

\- Quédate conmigo, quiero dormir nuevamente a tu lado, por favor.

\- Terry… - el castaño la besó, tiernamente, la extrañaba tanto, sentía que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

\- Desde que nos conocimos mi vida gira en torno a ti – confesó.

Candy sabía lo que él pretendía, podría decir no y él lo hubiese aceptado, ante todo la respetaba y nunca la forzaría a nada. Pero estaba cansada de aceptar el destino y las separaciones, quería ganarle una vez a la vida.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó Terry

\- … - bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir exponiéndose al calor de los verdiazules ojos – Sí – fue un murmulló, pero él lo escucho perfectamente.

\- Te deseo – confesó, mirando su pecho, quería perderse en su piel, recorrer su cuerpo y saberla suya – quiero estar contigo.

Se inclinó para besarla, ella puso sus manos sobe el pecho del castaño con los puños cerrados, correspondiendo su beso con más fervor. El rubor cubría las mejillas de la rubia y él las besó, extasiado con su inocencia.

Volvió a su boca, ella dudaba, pero Terry le inspiró confianza al sostenerla por la cintura, acercándola para que la distancia no significara nada nuevamente para ellos.

Ella estaba ansiosa por ponerse al nivel del chico, responder a sus caricias, aprender qué le gustaba, cuando él la beso de nuevo, ella abrió la boca, invitándolo a entrar, saborear el néctar de su lengua, aquello terminó con el poco control que aún le quedaba a Terry y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde la deposito con delicadeza.

Candy llevaba su camisón debajo del abrigo, en caso de regresar a la mansión y tener que correr a la cama para no ser descubierta, Terry se deshizo del abrigo de Candy y la miró, embelesado, agradeció que el verano siguiera y que ella llevará la ropa más reveladora que la que usaría en inverno. Apartó uno de los tirantes y dejo al descubierto el seno de la chica, aquel descubrimiento de inmediato se reflejó en el pezón de la chica, que se puso rígido, él tomo aquello como una invitación para besarlo. Candy se tapó la boca con las manos, tenía miedo de esas nuevas sensaciones, de dejarse ir.

\- No sientas vergüenza, Candy – le dijo, besando su cuello y regresando a su boca – gime si lo deseas – Terry se colocó sobre ella, invitándola a recostarse en la cama, en ningún momento dejo de besarla y su mano se posó en el seno desnudo, lo masajeo despacio. Ella puso sus manos en la nuca del actor y acarició su cabello, bajando por su espalda y regresando, una caricia que hizo que el corazón de Terry aumentara su ritmo. - ¿Me deseas? – preguntó, con voz ronca.

\- Mucho – respondió ella.

Terry no quería forzar mucho a Candy, así que poniéndose de rodillas, se desabrochó el saco y continuó con la camisa, Candy seguía recostada sobre las almohadas y le miraba, pero ansiosa por sentir su piel como él la suya, acarició el pecho desnudo, el castaño se sintió satisfecho con su iniciativa y de nuevo se colocó sobre ella, besándola. Se acomoó para quedar a su lado y acariciar sus piernas, ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. La levantó un poco y deslizo el camisón, dejándola desnuda de arriba, ella se cubrió.

\- No, mi amor, eres hermosa, quiero verte completa – retiró las manos de sus pechos y le sonrió, estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Terry volvió a sus labios, quería llenarla de él, de sus besos, lentamente bajo su cara por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta posarse en ese pezón rosa que lo maravillaba, Candy soltó un delicioso gemido de placer que lo enloqueció más, pero estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta llevarla al éxtasis a ella primero.

Mientras alternaba entre los pezones de la rubia bajo su mano delicadamente y levantó el resorte de la pantaleta.

\- Terry – cerró las piernas, avergonzada.

\- Candy, no te haré daño, lo prometo. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, pero esto es nuevo para mí, no puedo evitar sentir que no estoy a tu altura.

\- Candy… - separó las piernas femeninas nuevamente, introduciendo un debo en el centro de su ser. Candy encorvó la espalda, excitada.

Ambos gimieron cuando él introdujo más su dedo en ella, recorriendo cada pliegue dentro de ella, buscando el punto donde sabía que explotaría.

\- Ah, ahí – rogó la rubia al borde de la locura, mientras Terry movía con más rapidez su dedo, ella dio leves sacudidas y los gemidos, que inútilmente trato de retener, salieron de lo más profundo de su pecho. Él estaba extasiado, deseoso de introducirse en ella.

Candy había tomado cursos sobre lo que una esposa debía hacer la primer noche de bodas, sabía que era un tema que incomodaba no solo a la clase, en el San Pablo, no era una monja quien daba ese tipo de clases y la señorita Amanda también lo había llevado a colación en alguna ocasión.

Sabía cuál era su papel en el acto y aún en esos tiempos, que ella consideraba más modernos, el papel de la mujer no dejaba de ser el de un objeto que debía satisfacer los instintos más profundos de su esposo. Ella no tenía por qué demandar algún tipo de consideración. Pero había caballeros, como lo era Terry, que no estaban de acuerdo en solo entrar y salir de la mujer que tomaba para alcanzar el extasis, él quería que ella gozará aquella experiencia, que experimentara los placeres de amar y poder expresar físicamente ese amor. A ninguno de los dos se les paso que aquello estaba mal para la sociedad, que una mujer no debe yacer en el lecho de un hombre sin estar casados, él sabía que en algún punto aquella falta recaería más en Candy que en él, pero también estaba seguro de que la amaba y fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, él estaría a su lado para asumirlas.

Ella estaba completamente dispuesta a él, mojada y deseosa de seguir con el ritual que habían comenzado sin proponérselo.

Terry se despejo de la ropa que aún lo aprisionaba y también se deshizo de la única prenda que aún cubría el cuerpo de Candy, él le sonrió paa darle seguridad, ella completamente avergonzada, miró al techo.

\- ¿No te gusto? – preguntó, inocente el castaño.

\- No es eso… - murmuró, sintiendo un calor no sólo en sus mejillas al bajar la mirada y explorar la anatomía masculina.

\- Prometo no lastimarte – le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuera y ella correspondía colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sin esperarlo, él se introdujo en ella y entonces se dejo guíar por el instinto, su cuerpo sabía qué hacer, cómo moverse y simplemente se abandonó a ello.

Él la miraba mientras se movía, inspirándole confianza, mostrándole su deseo, beso sus pezones nuevamente y ella arqueó la espalda, solo ellos saben cuánto tiempo duro aquello.

Y entonces una última embestida sacudió el cuerpo de Candy provocándole aún más sensaciones de placer y él se paralizo soltando un gemido.

\- Te amo, te amo – gritó mientras se dejaba ir, su voz era ronca, placentera.

Se dejo caer sobre ella con suavidad, Candy lo abrazo, subiendo y bajando su mano mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda de él.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en ellos y lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación fue la tranquila respiración de dos jóvenes amantes.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

Este capítulo es cortito, pero quise dedicárselos únicamente a ellos. No soy muy de escenas eróticas, no me gusta hacerlas grotescas, pero tampoco ser muy descriptiva, espero que de la forma en que la plasme les haya gustado.

Tengo el capítulo 7, pero el 6 no me motivo para escribirlo, es la separación, oh, lloro, lloro y quizá por eso no he querido escribirlo. Pero ahora que ya no tengo más escritos, eso me dará algo de presión para terminarlo. No desesperen.

De los nombres del hijo de Candy y Terry me dejaron estas opciones:

Ethan

Adam

Liam

Edward

Matthew

Alexis

Damon

Hayden

William no lo tomé a consideración porque Elroy no quiere tener nada que ver con ese niño, así que no le pondría ese nombre.

Alexander tampoco lo tomé a consideración porque tengo un fic llamado Un día a la vez (incompleto y que no creo terminar) donde así se llama el hijo que ambos adoptaron.

Espero que me ayuden con sus votos.

Me preguntan dónde esta Albert, él saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, se verá también el cambio de Neil y veremos a una furiosa Elisa hacer entrar en razón a Stear para que no vaya a la guerra.

Gracias por leerme, es por ustedes que continúo con esta historia.

Yoliki, Lydia Grandchester, invitada "Guest", Lizethr, Iris Adriana, Miriam7, Sayuri, Aurora, otra intivada "Guest", Flor, Dianley, Phambe (espero que tus dudas quedarán resueltas)


	6. Falta de compasión parte 1

**Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 1**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Candy despertó, la luz del baño estaba encendida, se sentó y vio a Terry salir del baño, ¡estaba desnudo! Le arrojo la almohada que él atrapo en el aire y se tapó la cara con la manta.

\- ¿Enserio, Candy? – dijo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – creo que tendré que darte una lección – la rubia se aferró más a su barrera de algodón. Sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Intentó jalar la cobija con un movimiento rápido, tomándola desprevenida, pero falló, Candy se esperaba aquello, pero él volvió al ataque, jalando más fuerte, ella se aferraba a esa manta. A pesar de haber pasado la noche con él, de permitirle llegar más lejos que lo permitido por la sociedad, su desnudez la avergonzaba, después de todo aún era una chiquilla de 16 años.

Terry no desistió en su intento y ella comenzó a patalear, hasta que le dio en el estómago, tirándolo de la cama, no se levantó de inmediato y Candy pensó que lo había lastimado en serio.

\- Terry – se sentó de nuevo y acto seguido él la tomó del brazo y ella terminó en el suelo, a su lado, él rió, con esa risa que adoraba ella, tan musical, tan autentica, sabía que estaba feliz. Ella misma sentía que no cabía de felicidad. Pero el tiempo seguía avanzando, hasta marcar una nueva hora – Tengo que irme – dijo con melancolía.

\- Lo sé – la atrajo más a su cuerpo – quisiera que nos quedáramos así.

\- Yo también, pero debemos seguir luchando por nuestros sueños. Soy tuya y tú eres mío, siempre será así.

\- Te amo, Candy

\- Yo también te amo, Terry.

Se vistieron lentamente, eran las 5 de la mañana, llegarían a la mansión en una hora, Candy rogaba al cielo que la tía abuela durmiera hasta las 7 como siempre hacía y que nada perturbara su sueño.

Salieron del hotel con cuidado y tomaron un taxi, en todo el trayecto permanecieron abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de estirar lo más posible el tiempo en brazos del otro.

Terry besó a Candy como si en ello se le fuera la vida y luego la ayudo a trepar por la reja.

\- Adiós, pecas.

\- Hasta pronto, Terry – y avanzó, sus manos se soltaban a cada paso que daba hasta que solo sintieron las puntas de sus dedos.

\- Candy – la llamó, pero se ocultó porque vio un movimiento en la casa, ella volvió sobre sus pasos y en la reja encontró una cajita en cuyo interior descansaba un solitario con un diamante en color azul con forma de corazón. Aquella joya hacía juego con el collar que él le diera cuando se fue del Hogar de Pony.

\- Esto es… - dijo tapándose la boca por la sorpresa y levantó la vista para buscarlo.

\- ¡Señorita Candy! – le gritó uno de los trabajadores de la mansión - ¿se encuentra bien, señorita? – el hombre se asustó al verla llorar.

\- Sí, no se preocupe señor Gordon, es solo que me desperté temprano.

\- Será mejor que entre a la casa, su tía esta por despertar y no creo que le de mucha alegría que usted se paseé vestida así por el jardín.

Candy avanzó a la mansión con el corazón henchido de alegría. Subió sin ser descubierta y entró a su habitación. Al momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, se colocó el anillo.

\- Sí – le dijo a la nada.

/o.O/

La vida de Candy no era la única que había cambiado durante el mes que estuvieron en la cuidad, Archie comenzaría su primer año en la universidad de Harvard el próximo otoño. Lo que había llevado a Annie a inscribirse en colegio Wellesley para estar cerca de su novio y estudiar para ser escritora de cuentos. Neil y Elisa empezaría clases en la universidad de Chicago al mismo tiempo que le menor de los Cornwell. Patricia O'Brian había vuelto de Londres y sus padres decidieron que estudiaría en el colegio Barnard, Stear había anunciado sus intenciones de estudiar en el MIT.

Sus nietos se habían ido a los cursos que ofrecían las universidades, Stear y Archie viajarían a Boston, donde vivían sus padres, lo que evitó que Elroy Andley se mudará a Nueva York para estar cerca de sus nietos. Candy, Neil y Elisa se quedarían para hacerle compañía.

Esa mañana el heredero Leagan estaba de visita para tomar el desayuno con la anciana. Candy bajo al comedor sin poder evitar una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver al pelirrojo - ¿Neil?

\- ¡Buenos días, Candy! – la saludo, galante y se levantó para arrimar la silla en cuanto ella se sentó.

\- Gracias – no podía evitar el recelo hacía el joven.

\- Candice – la llamó Elroy – hoy tienes el día libre, ayer estuviste magistral en la audición, muchas familias me han llamado para felicitarme por tu entrada al Conservatorio.

\- ¿En serio? – se alegró la rubia – muchas gracias, tía abuela. ¿Puedo salir a pasear por la ciudad?

La señora no puedo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de la chica que había acompañado con unos ojos soñadores, sin poder evitarlo, le estaba tomando cariño a la rubia pecosa.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Neil, te importaría acompañarla? – el aludido levantó una ceja, desde que su hermana dejará el juego de molestar a Candy, él no se le había acercado, de hecho ahora ella le parecía indiferente. La rubia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta. Aun no confiaba en él y su intención era ir a la estación para despedir a Terry y darle su respuesta.

\- Si a ella no le molesta…

\- Sí me molesta, puedo ir sola.

\- No es correcto que una dama ande sola por la ciudad, irás con Neil y se acabó – Candy sabía que era inútil pelear contra su tía, suspiró llena de resignación, tener el día libre y poder pasear por la ciudad ya no sonaba tan prometedor.

Neil la esperó fuera del garaje, le abrió la puerta.

\- Gracias – era notable el ambiente que se sentía entre esos dos.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó sin un dejo de entusiasmo.

\- No conozco la ciudad, a donde sea – masculló.

\- Podría llevarte a la estación para que veas a Grandchester y obtengas un autógrafo, aunque dudo que el tipo te recuerde si quiera.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Él te gustaba, ¿no? – preguntó, poniendo un exceso de atención al semáforo cuya luz era roja.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – el caballero se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo solo decía – la voz de Neil no denotaba burla o algún tipo de tono conspirativo. Candy decidió esperar que fuera sincero su cambio.

\- Está bien, vayamos a la estación.

Neil manejaba como un experto.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar? – le soltó para romper el silencio que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

\- Stear nos enseñó en esos locos autos que solía construir, siempre he creído que si sobrevives a un viaje en ellos, manejar cualquier otro es pan comido – Neil hablaba de forma distante, intentando ser cordial.

\- Ya veo, es muy lindo tu auto.

\- Si, gracias.

Candy no supo por qué aquello le resultaba desconcertante, el niño que la había recibido en la mansión Leagan, llorón y débil, que la molestaba por su origen humilde no parecía ser el hombre que tenía a lado, calmo e indiferente por lo que sea que ella hiciera.

\- Llegamos – le anunció bajando y abriéndole la puerta – Aquí te espero.

Ella echo a correr, el tren partiría en unos minutos.

/o.O/

En la estación Terry miraba en todas direcciones, esperando que ella pudiera ir a despedirlo. "Candy, ojalá puedas venir". Pensaba, mirando el reloj.

Susana subió al tren.

\- Terry, ya es la hora – lo urgió.

\- Sí, voy en seguida.

"La está esperando" pensó cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria.

\- Con permiso – escuchó a lo lejos y supo que era la voz de Candy.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Terry! – y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

\- Pudiste venir – la tomó por la cintura y la elevo por los aires. Unos ojos celestes veían toda la imagen con una profunda tristeza y una pizca de celos.

\- Sí, quería despedirte en la estación y contestarte… - se sonrojó cuando él la puso en el piso – Acepto.

\- Oh, Candy, mi Candy… - la besó, muchos miraron a la joven pareja, en especial las admiradoras de Terry que sentía envidia por la joven rubia que estaba en los brazos del actor.

\- En cuanto obtenga mi primer protagónico, ¿me esperaras?

\- Siempre, Terry, te amo.

\- Terry, subamos – de nueva cuenta escuchó a Susana.

El tren anunció su partida y comenzó la marca.

\- Apúrate, sube, Terry – Susana por un segundo creyó que no abordaría el tren con la compañía. Besó de nuevo a Candy y de un saltó subió al tren, la rubia corrió hasta que la plataforma de la estación se terminó.

\- Adiós, Terry – él estaba en el último tren, agitando su mano. Candy se permitió llorar, sintiendo que el tiempo a su lado había sido muy corto, pero confiando en que el lazo que los unía no se rompería jamás. Pero la vida le tenía deparada otra desventura.

La rubia salió de la estación aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Neil estaba recargado en su auto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

\- Neil – lo nombró y él levantó la cara – ya podemos irnos – el pelirrojo le tendió un pañuelo.

\- ¿Lograste verlo? – por tercera vez en el día le abrió la puerta para que subiera – Bueno, no es que me importe, pero creo que se te olvido la libreta para el autógrafo.

\- Sí lo vi y me dio algo mejor que un autógrafo.

\- Ah, ¿sí te recuerda? – sonrió un poco sarcástico, pero ella lo ignoró.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- No sé, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer antes de que la tía abuela me endilgara contigo?

\- Pasearía por la ciudad e iría a almorzar con Elisa y Michel.

\- Oh, ya veo, si puedes dejarme en la mansión para no interrumpir más tus planes.

\- ¿No quieres venir? – preguntó, sin saber por qué.

\- No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

\- Mi hermana y yo abusamos de ti muchas veces, un almuerzo y ser tu acompañante están lejos de compensártelo.

\- Éramos unos niños - suspiró – ya no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Entonces?

Candy lo sopeso, por primera vez salía de la mansión y tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con la música, sus primos y amigas estaban lejos y los únicos que quedaban eran los Leagan, le gustará o no, pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

Elisa brillaba cuando estaba con Michel, él no era un capricho como lo fueron Anthony y Terry, estaba enamorada de ese hombre, su padre aprobaba la relación, aunque su madre aún estaba recelosa, sabía que era de buena familia y tenía una profesión prospera sino fuera porque se enlistó como médico militar y en algún punto lo llamarían para que fuera al frente. Elisa temía eso cada día al despertar, que Michel le avisará que al fin había recibido el telegrama, por ello trataba de pasar todo su tiempo con él, su madre se escandalizo cuando mostró interés en asistir a la universidad, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres que lo hacía eran solteras y no quería que Elisa se quedará a vestir santos. Pero su esposo apoyó en todo a sus hijos, él estaba complacido con los cambios que habían hecho los pelirrojos, pensó que serían personas superficiales y sin expectativas de vida, pero habían demostrado lo contrario.

\- Elisa – escuchó a Candy gritar su nombre y llegar hasta ella, Neil venía detrás de la rubia.

\- ¡Candy, qué sorpresa! – se alegró – no esperaba verte hasta la fiesta de té que la tía abuela dará en tu honor por lo del conservatorio.

\- Me dio el día libre y Neil estaba ahí así que… ya conoces a la tía.

\- Lo hizo tu chaperón – y se rieron, era raro, para ambas, aquellas reacciones tan íntimas, pero con el tiempo esa barrera que muchas veces las apartaba, empezaba a quebrarse – Michel esta estacionando en auto.

\- Yo lo deje atrás y rodeamos el parque porque es imposible estacionarse aquí.

\- Candy, Neil, qué gusto verlos – era el médico, que se acercó y le tendió el brazo a su novia, ella le sonrió ante la galantería – Vayamos a comer, este lugar tiene un pastel de chocolate estupendo. Saldrán chupándose los dedos – bromeó.

\- Estoy seguro que Candy sí, recuerdo que robabas pastelillos de la cocina.

\- ¡No los robaba! – se defendió muy digna – yo misma los horneaba.

\- Por eso la casa olía a pan quemado. Candy debes prácticas, no serás una buena esposa de esa manera – secundó la chica a su hermano.

\- Sí bueno – intervino Michel y Elisa lo miró retadora – así como Elisa podrás contratar una cocinara para que no mueran tú y tu esposo, Candy.

\- ¡Ey! – y los cuatro rieron.

Candy nunca pensó que una tarde con los hermanos Leagan sería tan divertida, regreso a la mansión después de la cena, alegando que Michel los había invitado a su casa.

Pasaron los días, Candy entraba y salía del Conservatorio con muchos ánimos de aprender, estaba encantada, tomar clases con sus demás compañeros no era tan pesado como cuando lo hacía sola, aunque el señor McCarthy seguía dándole clases los fines de semana. Había hecho algunos amigos, la tía abuela estaba un poco escandalizada porque hombres y mujeres convivían juntos, pero como había muchos estudiantes de familias prosperas no dijo nada.

/o.O/

En Nueva York Terry estaba terminando otra presentación cuando un reportero se le acercó.

\- Señor Grandchester, espere un momento – corrió tras él, porque en cuanto el telón bajo, Terry se marchó – soy reportero, quiero una entrevista.

\- No soy tan famoso como para una entrevista – dijo sin detenerse.

\- No sea tan humilde, se ha hecho de un nombre en muy poco tiempo – Terry no detuvo su paso, pero el cronista no se rindió – Algunos testigos aseguran haberlo visto abrazando y besando a una joven durante su estancia en Chicago, ¿quién es la joven? – el castaño se detuvo para sorpresa de su interlocutor.

\- De qué diablos está hablando – gruñó Terry, asustando al otro – es la última vez que me pregunta sobre mi vida privada – su mirada era fría y su tono de voz no daba oportunidad de réplica, el pobre reportero asintió y vio cómo Terry se alejaba.

/o.O/

\- Enfermera – llamó Candy – disculpe – pero ninguna se detenía – por favor, alguien – así que se interpuso en el camino de una chica de lentes con coleta – Espere.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Flammy.

\- Hace dos horas trajimos a nuestro amigo Connor, él se cayó de un caballo y no nos han dado ninguna información.

\- ¿Son familiares? – miro a la rubia y a su acompañante.

\- No, su familia viene en camino y…

\- Solo podemos informarle a los familiares lo sucedido – y esquivó el cuerpo de la rubia para seguir su camino. Y de pronto un ejército de enfermeras y doctores se encontró en la recepción del hospital, donde Candy y su amigo Steven esperaban.

Se acercaron para escuchar que decían y luego se fueron al sillón para esperar de nuevo.

\- Dicen algo de un espía que viene del frente – dijo Steven.

\- ¿Un espía? – Candy se sorprendió, su vida estaba tan alejada de la guerra que cuando hacían mención de ella, no sabía qué responder, si no fuera por sus desayunos dominicales donde platicaba con Michel ella nunca no lo sentiría como una realidad del mundo.

\- A un lado – escuchó a los camilleros.

\- ¡Es el espía! – escuchó que gritó una enfermera.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y miró por sobre el hombro de una asistente.

\- Parece un muerto, tan pálido – dijo al ver al recién llegado, estaba vendado de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sintió que lo conocía. Y de pronto entró una mofeta, asustando a todos los presentes. Algunas enfermeras trataron de asustarla, pero el animalito hacía todo para defenderse – Puppe – lo nombró y llamó su atención, lanzándose a sus brazos como reconocimiento y volvió a la camilla para no separarse de su amigo – Eso quiere decir que ese hombre es… _el hombre que siempre me dio animos, que me alentó, Albert, esa sonrisa cálida y ojos amables, es Albert, cuántos recuerdos gratos, cómo ha sabido reconfortarme como también has estado a lado mío cuando más te he necesitado_. Albert ¿Pero por qué estaba en el frente? – Steven la miro sin comprender – Esperen por favor – le gritó a los camilleros y corrió tras ellos – esperen.

\- No se acerque señorita, tenga cuidado este hombre es muy violento. Tuvimos que darle un calmante – lo único que obtuvo Candy fue a Puppe y escuchó que lo llevarían al cuarto 0.

\- Disculpe, enfermera – le preguntó a una chica regordeta - ¿me puede indicar cuál es la oficina del director del hospital?

\- ¿Para qué asunto? - la interrogo, desconcertada por la vehemencia de la chica.

\- El paciente que acaba de llegar, yo lo conozco. Es amigo mío.

\- ¿Lo conoce?

\- Sí, es amigo mío.

\- ¿Sabe su apellido, domicilio? – Candy la miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma y no supo qué responder - ¿qué ocurre? – la interrogó de nuevo, al ver que se había quedado muda – Señorita…

\- Es un viejo amigo, pero solo conozco su primer nombre.

\- Ya veo, será mejor que se retire, ese hombre perdió la memoria.

\- ¡Amnesia! – Candy.

\- No sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera si podrá pagar la cuenta. Tendrá que ir al cuarto 0 hasta que alguien que lo conozca o pague aparezca.

Candy salió corriendo, con Puppe en los brazos con la sensación de que todo era una terrible pesadilla.

\- Candy, Candy – le gritó Steven.

\- Steven, ¿qué sabes de Connor?

\- Ya llegó su madre, está con él, solo se lastimo el brazo.

\- Me alegro, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?

\- Candy, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Necesito hablar con mi tía.

\- De acuerdo.

Candy no sabía si la señora Elroy aceptaría darle dinero, después de tdo ella nunca había tenido más de un dólar en su mano. Como una vez lo comentara con Anthony en su paseo por el pueblo, ser rico no necesariamente significaba poder gastar a su antojo.

\- Gracias, Connor – la rubia saltó del alto sin esperar que el joven le abriera la puerta.

\- Candy…

En la entrada se llevó a Neil, quien aterrizo en el suelo.

\- ¡Ey, fíjate!

\- Perdona Neil, necesito ver a la tía abuela – lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- No está, salió hace un par de horas a una junta. Al parecer con George.

\- Neil… tú… ¿me harías un favor? – con el pelirrojo la convivencia era cada vez más estrecha, él iba a desayunar cada que podía con ambas mujeres y bromeaban con la tía abuela.

\- Depende que me pidas.

\- Necesito dinero, ¿sabes un amigo mío esta en el hospital, pero no puede pagar la cuenta? ¿Podrías prestarme dinero?

\- ¿Dinero? – eso puso en apuros al caballero que no supo cómo responder, cuando iba de compras con su hermana, únicamente necesitaban la firma de su mamá, jamás llevaban dinero encima – pues verás, no tengo ni un quinto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Elisa y yo compramos lo que queremos pero solo con la firma de mamá y también en la tienda donde nos conocen. Es como un pagaré lo que firmamos.

\- ¿Crees que en el hospital pueda aplicar?

\- No lo sé, Candy, nunca hemos intentado.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- Por qué no esperas a que venga George, puedes pedirle una mesada.

\- ¿Mesada?

\- Sí, Stear y Archie tiene ese convenio ya que sus padres no están en la ciudad, ¿cómo crees que Stear compra todos esos cachivaches para sus inventos?

\- Pero no sé dónde encontrar a George y es urgente.

\- Candy.

\- Steve, perdóname por dejarte abandonado.

\- Escuche tu dilema y puedo proponerte algo, pero… - miró a Niel y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- Descuida, puedes hablar.

\- De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas cómo conseguimos dinero para apostar en el rodeo de Connor?

\- Sí, claro, tocaron en el parque.

\- ¿No quieres intentarlo? Es dinero rápido.

Candy lo pensó, ella no había querido cooperar con aquella idea tan descabellada porque sabía que si llegaba a oídos de su tía, ella la retaría, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Puedo pedirle a Luisa y a Kyle que nos apoyen con ese pequeño concierto.

\- Pero ¿y la tía abuela? Ella está en la ciudad y si te ve…

\- ¿Podrías ir por ella y distraerla? Que no pase por el parque, por favor – le imploró a Neil, él vio la desesperación en sus ojos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias, vamos Connor.

\- Sí.

Candy y sus amigos del conservatorio se reunieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ayudar a su amiga con su apuro.

La gente se detuvo para admirar un cuarteto de cuerdas en el parque Lincoln, Connor se acomodó en una banca para tocar el contrabajo, Luisa también tomó asiento y acomodó su violonchello, Kyle con la viola y Candy con su violín permanecieron de pie. Y el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó con el no. 1 de Zoltan Kodály, aprendido por uno de los profesores del conservatorio durante su estadía en la Franz Liszt en Budapest.

Los cuatro chicos parecían conocer bien la pieza que tocaban, pese a que la habían aprendido poco tiempo atrás.

/o.O/

Neil esperaba a la tía abuela Elroy fuera del edificio central del consorcio Andley, al otro lado del parque donde Candy y sus amigos estaban tocando y que dejaba una melodía en el aire difícil de ignorar, deseo que terminaran antes de que la matriarca saliera del inmueble, pero su genio no estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle con aquel anhelo.

\- Tía abuela – la llamó, acercándose a ella, nervioso.

\- ¡Neil, qué sorpresa!

\- Eso pretendía, tía abuela, supe que estaba en la cuidad y pase por usted para llevarla a su casa.

\- ¡Qué galante! – se congració la anciana mujer y él, siguiendo con la cortesía, le tendió su brazo - ¡Es una noche hermosa! ¿Oyes eso…? – Neil se mordió los labios.

\- Sí, debe venir del conservatorio.

\- ¿Qué dices, el conservatorio está al otro extremo de la cuidad?

\- Ah, sí, bueno, quizá es un músico callejero.

\- Pues tocan muy bien, deberíamos ir a escucharlo.

\- No lo creo apropiado, tía, es una vergüenza.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero… hay mucha gente, no perdemos nada con ver un poco – sujeta aún del brazo de Neil, la tía abuela avanzo en dirección a la música, casi arrastrando al caballero que se maldijo por lo bajo.

Cuando llegaron la música terminó y un estridente aplauso se escuchó de la multitud que se había a conglomerado alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes. Algunos dejaron monedas o billetes en el estuche de violín que estaba frente a los músicos, otros simplemente decidieron irse, conforme se disipo el gentío la tía abuela logró ver a una de las exégetas.

\- ¡Candice White Andley! – gritó de puro coraje y vergüenza, asustando a la joven rubia - ¿cómo puedes avergonzar así el nombre de nuestra familia? – espetó, dándole una bofetada que le volteó la cara a la chica.

\- Tía abuela – se tocó la mejilla, sintiendo la pulsación que la mano de la matriarca le había dejado.

\- Iremos a casa de inmediato – Neil, claramente agraviado por fallar en su misión, se acercó a Candy.

\- Perdóname.

\- Descuida – le respondió, vio el estuche de su violín y calculo que habían juntado al menos 100 dólares, quizá sería suficiente para que trasladaran a Albert del cuarto 0 a uno mejor acondicionado, pero no sabía cuánto más estaría en el hospital y cuántos de esos conciertos tendrían que dar para pagar el hospital - ¿podrías tomar el estuche y esconder el dinero? – le pidió. Se despidió de sus amigos rápidamente, no sin antes agradecerles el esfuerzo.

Neil y ella echaron a correr en dirección al auto de la señora Elroy, el pelirrojo se ofreció para llevar a Candy, pero su tía se negó, sin más remedio la joven rubia enfrento la furia en la mirada de su tía abuela y el incómodo silencio del viaje de regreso a la mansión.

En cuanto piso la casa, la severa mirada de su tía la guió al estudio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en ese concierto callejero? – Candy sintió que volvía a tener 12 años y que Anthony estaba a su lado, recibiendo la reprimenda de la anciana por escaparse al pueblo.

\- Tía abuela…

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó la mujer mayor – eres la heredera de la familia Andley, Candice, deberías avergonzarte.

\- Necesitaba dinero… yo… - en ese momento, George llamó a la puerta y la señora Elroy le permitió la entrada, con el ajetreo olvido que la mano derecha de William le iba dar unos documentos para firmar.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas dinero, Candice? – siguió la señora, sin importarle que George estuviera presente.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Acaso no te doy todo lo que pides? – gruño, indignada. Y era cierto, si Candy pedía algo, lo obtenía. La señora Elroy había cambiado su trato hacía ella, ya no la retaba por cualquier nimiedad como antes. Incluso días atrás le había enseñado cómo hacer su famosa tarta y habían pasado unas horas alegres en la cocina.

\- Tía abuela, por favor, perdóname, necesitaba dinero para un amigo.

\- ¿Un amigo? – levantó una ceja, extrañada.

\- Sí… mi amigo Connor, se cayó de un caballo y… - la mirada de la matriarca se nubló y Candy supo que estaba pensado en Anthony – fue un accidente y él – se encogió de hombros – su familia, queríamos ayudarlos a pagar la cuenta del hospital – no era una mentira en su totalidad, Connor era el hijo del señor que vendía salchichas en el pueblo por esa razón su madre demoró en llegar, sabía que no tenían problemas de dinero, pero no quiso decirle sobre Albert, para ella aquel hombre que la rubia consideraba su amigo, era un simple vagabundo. En cambio Connor aunque no fuera miembro de una familia adinerada era parte del Conservatorio como ella.

\- Sí, pero como te lo dijera una vez, la gente siempre está pendiente de nosotros, tenemos que cuidar el honor familia. Has avergonzado a los Andley. Piensalo, Candice – la reprendió, duramente.

\- Lo haré, tía abuela.

\- Disculpe, señora Elroy – interrumpió George y la mirada de ambas mujeres se posó en el caballero inglés - ¿la señorita Candy no está recibiendo la mesada que le autorizó el señor William? – la rubia vio a su tía de reojo y ésta se quedó impávida.

\- No, como dije Candy me pide lo que necesite y yo hago que se lo consigan.

\- Comprendo, señora Elroy, pero desde que cumpliese 16 años, Candy tiene derecho a una mesada mensual para sus gastos.

\- Eso es absurdo – manoteó la señora - ¿para qué querría Candy tener dinero?

\- Los jóvenes Cornwell reciben esa mesada, señora Elroy, la señorita Candy debería recibirla también.

Los ojos de la señora se encontraron de nuevo con los del administrador de la familia, lo miró con profundo desprecio y asintió, segura de que no olvidaría tal afrenta.

\- No es necesario, George, solo fue una emergencia, yo no necesito dinero, como lo dijo la tía abuela, ella me da lo que necesito – Candy trato de ponerse del lado de su tía, no quería que aquello llegará más lejos de lo que pretendía.

\- Señorita Candy, no se preocupe, mañana abriré una cuenta a su nombre y usted podrá disponer del dinero cuando guste.

\- Pero… - la señora Eroy abandonó la habitación y Candy supo que estaría indignada por algunos días – de acuerdo – dijo por fin, sabiendo que discutir con George era igual que hacerlo con una piedra, ambos eran inflexibles.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a sus clases al salir de ellas, se reunió con sus amigos quienes le dijeron que por la noche, aprovechando para visitar a Connor habían pagado la cuenta del paciente de la habitación 0 y con eso detuvieron las habladurías. George paso por ella para llevarla al banco y que firmará algunas formas para abrirle su cuenta y después, por órdenes de la señora Elroy, la llevaría a la mansión sin demora.

\- George… - él aludido la miro de reojo.

\- Dígame, señorita Candy.

\- Quisiera pedirle un favor, ¿podríamos pasar al hospital, le prometo que serás solo un segundo? – el inglés vio la desesperación en los verdes ojos de la jovencita y accedió. - Le diremos a su tía que nos demoramos en el banco.

George le dijo que esperaría en el auto y Candy subió al segundo nivel del hospital, en recepción le habían indicado el número de la habitación de Albert y cómo llegar. Entró sin llamar, pensando que estaría dormido, pero para su sorpresa y alegría, el rubio miraba por la ventana.

\- ¡Albert! – sonrió, mientras el caballero se volteó, serio y confundido.

\- ¿Quién es Albert?

 _Perdió la memoria, no me reconoce. Albert…_

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

Uff, este capítulo contiene diálogos de los episodios "Una familia hecha de odio y amor" y "El hombre que perdió su pasado"

De verdad, espero que no les moleste que incluya algunos pasajes del anime, pero como dije algunas cosas pasarán tal cual las vimos. Y sí, respondiendo sus dudas, Susana tendrá el accidente.

Pensé que sería un fic más pequeño, pero tengo lo que sigue del siguiente capítulo y preferí partirlo en dos partes, aunque ya llevo 25 páginas de Word solo de este y aún no llego al nacimiento del bebé.

En el próximo veremos qué ha hecho Terry en todo este tiempo, no desesperen, no lo he olvidado.

Por cierto, los 3 nombres que pasan a la final son:

Liam

Edward

Adam

Alexis

De estos cuatro, cuál prefieren más?

Ahora vamos a lo más importante, porque qué sería de este fic sin ustedes que lo leen.

G.R.A.C.I.A.S

Betina C – gracias por el voto para el nombre.

Anieram – Me gustan ambos nombres.

Alondra – pero casi siempre triunfa el amor, aunque los separen J

Phambe – me gustan todos los nombres, pero quiero el ideal, quiero imaginarlo y decir, le queda ese nombre. A mi tampoco me gusta Liam porque de inmediato pienso en ese mismo actor, jajaja, pero ya que lo sometí a votación pues el público decidirá.

Pues según recuerdo en un punto Terry se confiesa a sí mismo que le gusta Susana, pero que Candy se ganó su corazón. Por eso lo de fidelidad.

Yoliki – va a pasar mucho más.

Lydia Grandchester – Qué bueno que te gusto este capítulo y que lo esperaras. Pues quise darle una oportunidad a Elisa y a Neil, aunque también puede que esa amistad le haga daño a la pecosa. No quise que Candy fuera a Nueva York porque tengo otros planes, necesito que se separen y voy a tratar de que sea precisamente porque Candy va a Nueva York y Terry ve el compromiso de Candy con… alguien más. No tengo un día específico para actualizar, lo hago conforme puedo sentarme a revisar mis pendientes y releer el capítulo, con un hijo de 2 años es difícil y en las noches a veces me concentro en otras cosas, este capítulo lo empecé desde que publique el anterior.

Ah, jajaja, buena deducción, así es, Terry dejará la actuación, pero esperemos que no sea para siempre.

Hay dos ideas rondando mi cabeza para la vocación del hijo de ambos, canto y baile, me parece que mezcla ambos talentos, qué te gustaría a ti, aunque claro que me he inclinado más por una y ya he escrito varias escenas de eso, pero siempre es bueno conocer la opinión de quién lee.

Candy White - Te prometo que será un final feliz, la separación puede ser un poco larga pero es para fines de conservar la esencia central de la historia. Y Susana, pues sí tendrá su accidente y algo de eso hará que Candy se sienta traicionada, pero les prometo que no lo casaré con ella, vamos que ni un beso le dará.

Lizethr – Me alegro que te gustara la escena, hice ligerito el capítulo para que después ir subiendo la intensidad. Gracias por el voto para el nombre.

Dianley – Pues aún pienso qué haré con la señora Elroy, me gusta crear una historia un poco menos de cuento de hadas y a veces los malos no siempre obtienen el castigo que merecen, lo sé, es injusto, pero ya veré cómo le hago pagar aunque sea un poco el sufrimiento de nuestra pareja favorita.

Miriam7 – Espero que no sufras mucho, al menos todavía falta para eso, jajaja, pues no se va a aprovechar, pero si gustas te adelanto que no lo consigue, aunque su madre es punto y aparte.

Rubi – Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario para un día a la vez, veremos cómo resulta este fic y quizá, solo quizá termine ese y el de prohibido quererme, pero estoy probando qué tanto puedo escribir y recordar las historias que tenía planeadas.

Lila Venezuela – Gracias ti.

Flor – Un capítulo que quise dedicarles a ellos nada más, me alegra que te gustará.

Lectores anónimos, muchas gracias también por estar ahí.

19 – jun – 2017

Ceshire…


	7. Falta de compasión parte 2

**Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 2**

Candy decidió contarle a Albert que así se llamaba su hermano quien también había ido al frente y cuando descubrió que en ese hospital había un hombre con sus mismas características corrió a su encuentro. La rubia había ideado la forma de visitarlo casi todos los días, Neil la ayudo pidiéndole a la tía abuela que le permitiera llevarla y traerla del conservatorio.

Albert tenía episodios de desesperanza, se molestaba con Candy por llamarlo por un nombre que no era el suyo, pero la pecosa, paciente como era, lo tranquilizaba dándole ánimos para que continuara con su recuperación.

Le hacía visitas de 15 minutos y siempre se iba un poco triste compadeciendo a su amigo, pero prometiéndose que le ayudaría a recordar su pasado.

/o.O/

En Nueva York una rubia corrió llamando al hombre de su afecto, sus compañeros le indicaron que se había ido a su departamento y también le hicieron notar que era un tipo muy raro, que además no gastaba nada de dinero, si no era necesario, se preguntaron para qué ahorraba, dejando a una Susana sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Pasaje de ida y alojamiento – hablo consigo mismo el castaño, mirando un folleto de viaje – creo que eso será suficiente.

Alguien interrumpió su conversación al tocar la puerta.

\- Pase – respondió a la persona en la entrada y Susana Marlowe asomó la cabeza antes de entrar.

\- Hola – saludó, alegre – tengo algo que decirte – se aproximó a Terry mostrándole sus presentes. Él ignoró la amabilidad de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – demandó, sintiéndose molesto con a la rubia por invadir su espacio.

\- Pregunté en el teatro – respondió sin perder la calma. Ella alagó su departamento y luego pidió una taza de té, pero él se la negó, alegando que no tenía comida para alguien de la categoría de Susana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – demandó, por segunda ocasión, la ojiazul sonrió, haciendo acopio de su paciencia.

\- Ya se ha decido el próximo estreno. Será Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – repitió incrédulo.

\- Sí y muy pronto empezarán las pruebas.

Terry siguió conversando con Susana, se notaba un cambio en su actitud, pero todo se debía a que pronto, si lo hacía bien en las audiciones, tendría su primer protagónico y cumpliría una promesa muy importante.

Dejo su departamento decidido a obtener toda la información que fuera posible y la rubia lo llamo para acompañarlo, pero él no se detuvo.

 _Siempre tan malvado conmigo_ pensó Susana.

 _Romeo y Julieta… si consigo ser Romeo podré traer a Candy a Broadway para el estreno y para convertirla en mi esposa. ¡Qué bueno sería!_

En cuanto regresara del teatro le escribiría a Candy, aunque ella no contestaba nunca. Pero pronto se verían.

/o.O/

En una de sus visitas a Albert, le comentó a Candy que aunque estaba en una nueva habitación, todos los empleados del hospital lo hacían sentir que no era bienvenido. Ella hablo con el director del hospital, un tal doctor Lenard, pero eso no ayudo en nada, el anciano galeno era tan cabeza dura como su tía, quien la presionaba para que ensayará día y noche. El conservatorio daría su primer concierto oficial presentando a los nuevos alumnos y Candy tenía un solo y tocaría de nuevo con su cuarteto de cuerdas. Le escribió a Terry sobre lo de Albert, pero él nunca respondió. Se imaginó que estaba muy ocupado y deseo poder verlo pronto.

/o.O/

Terry sintió que el suelo pronto cedería ante su insistente caminata de un lado a otro, estaba pensando en Candy, en conseguir ese papel, era de crucial importancia que él fuera Romeo. Se convenció a sí mismo que debía concentrarse, no podía perder ese papel. Aquella audición decidiría todo su futuro… y el de Candy.

Algunos días después, Terry estaba fumando y pensando en Candy, nuevamente una rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar abruptamente.

\- Terry – canturreó Susana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –se estaba fastidiando de las invasiones de la chica - ¿por qué no te acostumbras a llamar primero?

\- ¿Ya te enteraste? ¡Felicitaciones! – le dijo ignorando sus reclamos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me eligieron a mí? – el semblante de Terry cambió por completo al saber que él sería Romeo.

\- Tú eres Romeo y yo Julieta- continuó la ojiazul. Si ella dijo algo más, Terry no se enteró, salió rumbo al teatro para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Cuando leyó su nombre en aquel pedazo de papel sintió que por fin su sueño se hacía realidad, aunque su felicidad se vio opacada por las acusaciones de sus compañeros sobre el nepotismo de Robert Hathaway, con quien se reunió para aclarar el punto.

\- Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

\- Me alegra verte, Terry, yo también tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Ya viste el reparto? Es una gran oportunidad – el director se sirvió una copa.

\- Justamente de eso quería hablarle – Terry estaba serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero saber si he sido el mejor en la prueba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿O acaso alguien le pidió el personaje para mí? – Hathaway se sorprendió por la pregunta del joven actor.

\- ¿Lo dices por Eleanor Baker?

\- Sé que estuvo aquí – sentenció.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, Terry? – por primera vez desde que llegará, el joven se sintió desconcertado – las conexiones no significan nada en el mundo del teatro, debes ganártelo solo. Recuérdalo, tu talento es lo único que cuenta – hizo una pausa para tomar de su copa y Terry lo contempló, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba – yo decidí el reparto, Terry, ¿no confías en ti mismo, qué te pasa, Terry? – el aludido estaba sopesándolo, a él jamás le importó la opinión de los demás, pero con su sueño no podía darse ese lujo, el ascenso de su carrera dependía de la crítica de terceros.

\- Discúlpeme, me alteré un poco.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, de aquí en más escucharás muchos rumores, pero tienes que crecer si quieres sobreponerte, ¿entiendes? – el experimentado hombre en ese medio bebió nuevamente de su copa, Terry se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría que el nombre de su madre lo aplastará nunca más, crecería como actor más que ella.

Después de aquella promesa silenciosa, le escribió a Candy para invitarla a Nueva York a verlo actuar como Romeo. Si ella no contestaba haría un viaje a Chicago para verla, sin embargo aquel propósito se quedó en eso, pues con los ensayos apenas tenía tiempo para descansar.

/o.O/

Candy siguió practicando su solo, la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros era enorme, aunado a ella estaba el hecho de que Albert pronto sería dado de alta y no sabía cómo podría ayudarlo más. En su estado no estaría tranquila sino lo tenía cerca para velar por su amigo. Extrañaba a Terry, ya había pasado más de un mes que se separaron de nueva cuenta. Deseó ir a Nueva York, pero el concierto a la vuelta de la esquina y Albert la retuvieron en Chicago.

Una tarde tocó su solo para el rubio, quien disfruto la hermosa melodía, Candy podía transformarse cuando tocaba, como si tuviera un vínculo con la música con el que lograba cautivar a cualquiera que la oyera. Cuando toco la última nota suspiró y miró a Albert sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Me gustaría darte un regalo por tu primer solo, pero estoy quebrado

\- No te preocupes, el dinero no me interesa, pero puedes ir a verme.

\- Eso me encantaría, cuánto falta para el concierto.

\- Un mes más o menos. Todos están muy nerviosos. ¿Sabes? Mis primos se encuentran en la ciudad, hoy nos lo dieron libre y aprovecharé para pasear con ellos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

\- No, no, son tu familia, me sentiría como un intruso – se disculpó, con una intención oculta que paso desapercibida para la rubia.

\- De acuerdo, te traeré algo cuando vuelva mañana.

\- Gracias – y vio como la rubia se alejaba bailando – Candy…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No… nada… olvídalo.

Candy pasó la tarde con sus primos amigas, incluso los Leagan se unieron y aprovecharon para despedir a Michel quien debía volver al frente dos días después, Elisa trato de animarse, pero Candy notaba su mirada ausente y desesperada por tener que despedirse de su novio.

Michel, anticipándose a los planes de Stear le pidió a Candy cederle su lugar a Elisa en el aeroplano del chico Conrwell, sobra decir que Michel no le insistió mucho a la rubia para convencerla.

Con ayuda de los demás hizo una manta que extendieron mientras Elisay Stear caían con ayuda de sus paracaídas que decía simplemente "Cásate conmigo". En cuanto Elisa se dio cuenta, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba conmovida, como nunca antes lo había estado. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Michel se arrodillo y esperó la respuesta de la mujer que amaba.

\- Sí, mi respuesta es sí – él se levantó y colocó un extravagante solitario en el dedo anular de la heredera Leagan.

\- Volveré, te prometo que haré lo que sea para volver a ti – y para sellar esa promesa, la dio un beso que estaba cargado de sentimientos. Él la amaba, no cabía duda y haría lo imposible por no perecer en el frente.

Dejaron a Elisa y Michel solos unos minutos y fueron a la mansión a merendar con la tía abuela, que estaba feliz de tener a sus nietos con ella por ese día. Ellos eran dignos representantes de la familia Andley, pero le faltaba William. Estaba preocupada pues el último telegrama que le envió decía que iba rumbo a Europa para después volver a Estados Unidos, pero un mes había pasado desde entonces y no tenía nuevas noticias. George estaba buscándolo y si el patriarca no se reportaba en una semana más, él viajaría a Londres y ella recorrería el país en busca de alguna pista que pudiera indicarle su paradero, aunque en un par de días partiría a la mansión de las rosas solo para revisar la vieja cabaña del bosque.

/o.O/

Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie regresaron a sus casas la mañana siguiente, Candy los despidió antes de ir al conservatorio y al salir se dirigió al hospital.

\- Señorita Andley – le llamó con urgencia una de las enfermeras de la recepción.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Viene a ver al paciente de la habitación 208? – a Candy le pareció que la enfermera parecía nerviosa y avergonzada – Yo soy… fui su enfermera – empezó a narrar – ayer tuvimos nuestro examen para titularnos y con todo el movimiento y exaltación debido a ello no notamos que… - se interrumpió y la miró a los ojos para después desviar la mirada a sus zapatos como queriendo que estos le indicaran qué más decir – el paciente de esa habitación desapareció.

\- ¿Desapareció? – la pecosa trago en seco - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – le increpó a la joven enfermera que se moría de vergüenza.

\- No sabemos con exactitud, solo dejo esta carta – tomó un sobre del escritorio y se lo tendió – de verdad lo lamentó – solicitó en un tono muy afectado. Candy ignoró a la abochornada sanitaria y leyó la carta de Albert, que contenía solo tres párrafos.

" _Gracias por todo Candy._

 _Nunca te olvidare._

 _Albert sin nombre"_

\- ¡Se ha ido! – se cubrió la boca con las manos y en sus ojos se pintó la desesperación - ¡Albert! Tengo que encontrarlo – y salió corriendo del hospital con una opresión de su pecho.

Candy busco en todos los rincones de la ciudad, lamentó mucho que Stear y Archie ya no estuvieran en la ciudad y no quiso molestar a Elisa porque eran sus últimos días junto a su prometido. Ella sabía que sola no podría encontrarlo pronto, empezaba a hacer frío y la noche amenazaba con imponerse complicando aún más su empresa. Neil estaba con la tía abuela, sabía que si se presentaba en la mansión, la matriarca le impediría salir nuevamente.

Gruesas lágrimas bañaron los ojos de Candy, estaba desesperada, agotada y muy preocupada por Albert.

Candy recordó todos los encuentros con su amigo y pensó en como nunca tuvo que preocuparse por él, fuera donde fuera porque sabía que sus caminos siempre se cruzarían. Pero ahora había perdido la memoria y ella quería cuidarlo, no podía dejarlo de esa manera a la deriva.

\- ¿Dónde estás Albert? – le preguntó a la luna llena que parecía su única aliada iluminando su camino. Había buscado en los callejones y en la parte baja de Chicago. El último lugar donde sus pasos la llevaron fue el Parque Lincoln, en la banca donde sus amigos y ella habían tocado - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – en el parque había un lago y árboles, pensó que si Albert aún conservaba su esencia estaría ahí, siempre buscaba espacios abiertos.

/o.O/

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero se dio cuenta del transcurrir de las horas al mirar el cielo oscuro. Albert pensaba en Candy y en lo buena que había sido con él sin tener un motivo, al menos no uno que el comprendiera.

\- Muchas gracias, Candy, pero no puedo ser una carga para ti – reconoció el rubio, esperando que sus palabras alcanzaran a la pecosa. _Te devuelvo el nombre que me diste, junto con la memoria perdí mi pasado, no tengo ningún futuro. Perder el pasado también es perderse a uno mismo. ¿Cómo viví, qué clase de vida tuve? El hombre vive de acuerdo a sus esquemas del pasado y así construye los del futuro, pero yo no sé nada de mi pasado… ¿Cómo viviré hoy y mañana? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es el esquema de mi vida? –_ Albert solo oía las voces de sus pensamientos - _¿Cuánto tiempo tomará, un año, cien años, mil existencias, cuánto necesitaré para recuperar mi vida? No podía ser una carga para Candy. ¿Y si volviera al frente?_ – Pupe voy a viajar hacía mi pasado, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – tomó sus cosas y a la pequeña mofeta y camino, con una sola idea en la mente.

\- ¡Albert! – escuchó a lo lejos y supo que era Candy, pero no se acercó, no quería que ella lo encontrara, pero se permitió mirarla de lejos.

A la luz difusa de la luna ella es sutil y elegante. Aunque su ropa ha pagado el precio de su búsqueda, parece no importarle. Nuevamente el caudal de lágrimas apareció, reclamándole al fantasma de Albert por haberla abandonado. El rubio avanzo hacia ella, con calma, la mujer de los ojos verdes lo miro con una mezcla de esperanza y curiosidad. A él le impresionó la belleza de aquellos ojos y se asombró que le impresionara. Por fin Candy lo vio y corrió a su encuentro, pegándole en el pecho e insultándolo, el caballero dejo que la chica desquitara y sacara lo que sentía contra él. Una vez que los espasmos cesaron, él le pidió que lo dejara ir, que no fuera tan buena con un extraño y entonces supo que no lo era para Candy, que se conocían, que eran amigos. E hicieron un viaje al pasado a través de los recuerdos de la pecosa. Pero él siguió insistiendo en marcharse, incluso se molestó ante su insistencia. Pero la ojiverde no iba a desistir tan fácilmente, corrió para alcanzarlo y lo tomó del saco, Albert pudo oler su perfume delicado, sutil como ella. Se giró para ver aquellos ojos verdes nacidos para reflejar la belleza de la vida y no aquel dolor tan desgarrador que él le estaba provocando al querer marcharse.

\- Déjame cuidarte, aunque sea dejarme darte una pequeña parte de lo que tú me diste – rogó aun con llanto. Y le confesó que era huérfana, que a pesar de que había sido adoptada a él lo consideraba su hermano, su verdadero hermano y eso nunca cambiaría. Ella busco la protección de su abrazo, la tela de su chaqueta para enjugar las lágrimas y la caricia de sus manos en el cabello y al tenerla así tuvo que admitir que se sentía en paz.

Albert le explicó que no podía volver al hospital, porque se había despedido del director y ya no tenía heridas aparentes, salvo la pérdida de memoria y no consideraba que eso convenciera al terco doctor para readmitirlo.

Esa noche, Candy llevo a Albert con su amigo Connor, él era de Indiana y estaba ahí para estudiar música, vivía en un mini departamento que Candy comparó con la cabaña de juegos que estaba en la mansión de la tía abuela. Su familia apenas podía con ese gasto, pero él lo agradecía como si de una gran mansión se tratara porque estaba cumpliendo su sueño gracias a los esfuerzos de su familia. De hecho, con la rubia habían acordado dar varios conciertos callejeros para ayudarlo, pero con la condición de que fueran cuando la matriarca Andley no estuviera en la ciudad.

Al día siguiente hablaron con el casero de su amigo y lo único que tenía para rentar era un departamento de dos habitaciones, Candy dejo a Albert instalado y fue a despedir a su tía abuela a la estación. Sabía que en ese mismo momento Elisa y Michel también se decían adiós, pero mantuvo su distancia para no incomodar a la pareja, ella misma había tenido que despedirse de Terry y sabía que no era algo fácil.

\- Cuídate, Candice, no descuides tus clases – fue la despedida de la matriarca.

\- Sí, usted también cuídese tía abuela – y contrario a lo que esperaba la rubia, la señora Elroy le dio un beso en la frente, antes de abordar el tren. Candy sintió algo muy cálido donde la anciana había posado sus labios, aunque severa y estricta, sabía que su tía tenía un corazón bondadoso, esos meses que habían vivido juntas sintió que era parte de una familia – Adiós, tía abuela – agitó su mano con una sonrisa que la señora correspondió, era la misma que le dedicaba a Archie, Stear y en su momento a Anthony.

/o.O/

 **Aún puedo ver el tren partir** **y tu triste mirar  
esconde aquellas lágrimas, volveré.**

Era su prometido. No importaba por qué la amaba o ella a él, solo importaba lo que sentían. Él la aceptó sin condiciones. Era el causante de sus sonrisas, su apoyo cuando requirió de consuelo y su guardián cuando de protegerla se trató. La otra mitad de su alma y tenía que decirle adiós. Adiós, ¡qué palabra tan imperfecta era aquella!

\- Por favor, no llores – Michel la estrechó en sus brazos – regálame una de tus sonrisas, permíteme llevarme eso de ti – ella levantó la cara y le sonrió.

\- Te escribiré todos los días – atinó a decir – prométeme que te cuidarás, por favor, tienes que regresar a mí – sus ojos cafés lo miraron suplicante, no podía pedirle que no hiciera nada heroico así como tampoco pudo decirle que no se fuera.

 **Pronto estaremos juntos** **, te quiero tanto amor  
el tiempo pasa espérame, volveré.**

 **Piensa en mí siempre así** **  
que el tiempo pasará.**

\- Elisa, antes de irme quiero decirte algo importante – le dijo repentinamente, no pensaba hacerlo, pero no quería cargar con ese peso en caso de que sucediera - no me incumbe esto, pero… - dudó – no sé cómo decirte esto, así que lo diré, me preocupa tu primo Stear.

\- ¿Strear? – levantó una ceja de desconcierto.

\- Veo en sus ojos ese brillo que he visto en muchos soldados jóvenes. Chicos que quieren encontrar un propósito a su vida, una razón y lo único que encuentran allá es agonía y muerte. Y no quisiera que él fuera uno de esos chicos. Entiendo las razones de ir a la guerra, pero desde mi punto de vista, como médico, no concedo a un joven como él matando a otros. Es tu familia, pero quería decírtelo antes de partir.

El tren anunció su próxima salida. Y los amantes supieron que el final estaba cerca y se besaron, como si no existiera nada más que ellos y su amor. Cuando se separaron los ojos de ambos estaban surcados por gruesas lágrimas.

 **Oh vuelve vida mía.**

 **Amor, amor, amor.**

 **Piensa en mí siempre así, volveré.**

\- Te amo – susurró mientras besaba la frente femenina.

\- También te amo, Michel.

Él abordo el vagón y, lentamente, el tren comenzó su marcha. Elisa no corrió detrás del tren, únicamente alzó la mano y dijo adiós. Un adiós que sería eterno.

 **Desde que tú has partido** **  
ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad.  
En torno a mí, vive el recuerdo  
de los días bellos de nuestro amor.**

Candy la vio y se acercó a ella, no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó y dejo que llorara, nadie mejor que una mujer enamorada para entender a otra.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Este capítulo tiene diálogos de Examen para dos, Vuelo al infinito y El desaparecido señor Albert.**

 **Los fragmentos son de la canción Volveré.**

 **Sí, lo sé, lo sé fue un capítulo de relleno, pero en verdad necesito esas escenas para lo que viene después, aunque quizá eso explica por qué este fic que era planeado para que tuviera únicamente 5 capítulos se ha extendido, si leyeran mi argumento no sabrían de dónde sale tanto, de verdad imagine que aquí pondría la separación, pero no, sigue y sigue.**

 **Espero que el siguiente no se extienda y pueda por fin escribir por qué se van a separar Candy y Terry y por qué no saben nada de Edward (sí, al final ese nombre gano por votos y porque escribí varias escenas con los 4 nombres y ese fue el que más me convenció)**

 **Según mi memoria IRIS ADRIANA fue quien puso ese nombre primero, espero que me puedas indicar si ese es el Nick que quieres para tu firma que puedes ver en:**

 **http: (doble diagonal) imgur . com(diagonal) a (diagonal) xjPE2**

 **(no olvides quitar los espacios)**

 **Yoliki, lamento decirte que la memoria de Albert va a tardar mucho más de lo que se vio en la historia, así que no, no lo va a ver George.**

 **Chica que firma como Guest, jajaja, yo también estoy sufriendo mientras escribo, jajaja, pero prometo un final feliz.**

 **Miriam7, oh, me lees el pensamiento, sí, por ahí va la cosa.**

 **Alondra, a veces quien más dice querernos más nos daña, la tía vuela podrá querer a Candy, pero eso nunca le impidió actuar en pos del nombre de su familia.**

 **Iris Adriana, gracias por el voto, pues no sé por qué quise usar a los Leagan, cuando fui formando las historias alternas me gusto mucho, de hecho habrá un cambio de parejas y Paty puede terminar con Neil, jajajajaja, pero aún no me planteó el final para ciertos personajes, lo tengo como borrador y por eso los use como aliados.**

 **Candice White, sí, será un final feliz aunque el camino a él será complicado.**

 **Phambe, debo admitir que me encantan tus reviews y no solo a mis fics, vi el que pusiste para defender Todo y Nada de mi amiga Odet la chica de Terry de una tal Ross, desconozco si ella tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerte, pero después de todos los dimes y diretes que su fic provoco está muy agradecida por las personas que la defendieron.**

 **Pues sí, parece que Terry es un tipo frío y eso, de hecho en muchas historias parecen ponerlo como un experto en el amor físico (yo misma lo use así), aunque no me lo creo, por su personalidad dudo que sea ese tipo de aristócrata, pero bueno, todo se presta a interpretación y como dijiste a la traducción en cada país, por ejemplo cuando Terry ve a Candy trabajando en la clínica feliz, recuerda la separación y ahí según le pidió matrimonio y ella le contesto que lo pensaría, así que también eso a veces confunde un poco. Y en este capítulo trate de desglosar lo que él sentía al verla porque de verdad ni la tolera, así que trataré de conservar un poco eso en este fic.**

 **Con respecto al otro comentario, voy a respetar el accidente de Susana y a usar a la mamá de ésta para crear un malentendido y que Candy regrese de Nueva York como en la serie, con el corazón partido, la tía abuela al no contar con Albert se plantea casar a Candy a como dé lugar, pero descubre que está embarazada y pues ella será quien aleje al niño de sus padres. Como esta es una historia adaptada pues no creo echar a perder la sorpresa siendo que muchas conocen la película, pero si creen que doy muchos spoiler, me contendré.**

 **Otra chica que firma como Guest, gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Dianley, Candy siempre se caracterizó por inocente y bueno, quizá después de la perdida que sufrirá cambie un poco esa personalidad, debería!**

 **Qué más les digo, gracias por su paciencia, como saben estoy con 3 historias alternando mi tiempo para escribirlas (bueno, 2 porque una ya está escrita y solo estoy editando), espero que no desesperen mucho.**

 **Les deseo un excelente resto de semana.**

 **28 – jun – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	8. Falta de compasión parte 3

**Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 3**

Durante la semana que la tía abuela Elroy estuvo fuera de la ciudad, Candy aprovechó para pasar el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de Albert, abandonaba el pequeño departamento muy avanzada la noche. Un día, Connor estaba en la entrada del edificio.

\- Candy – dejo su posición recargado sobre el marco de la puerta para mirarla de frente,

\- Hola, Connor – saludó la pecosa.

\- Te estaba esperando, hay una cosa que quiero decirte.

\- ¿A mí? – el chico parecía nervioso y bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar en el suelo las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay otros miembros del conservatorio viviendo en este edificio y bueno – se encogió de hombros, pensando que decirle lo que tenía que decirle debía ser como un quitarse un curita y no darle tantos rodeos, se pasó la mano por el cabello – se están esparciendo rumores, Candy – ella lo miró sin comprender – sobre tú y tu amigo, está provocando malos entendidos que una señorita salga del departamento de un hombre mayor a tan altas horas de la noche.

Candy medito lo que su amigo le dijo, pensando un poco en eso, había notado que en los pasillos se murmuraban cosas cuando ella pasaba y también sabía que la señalaban, pero estaba a acostumbrada, pues desde que llego al conservatorio todos los niños "ricos" pasaban por la misma situación.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, Connor – contrario a lo que esperaba él, Candy le sonrió y no le recriminó que se metiera en sus asuntos – Entiendo la situación, pero él es mi amigo y no me importa lo que digan.

\- De acuerdo, Candy, perdona que me haya metido.

\- No te preocupes, somos amigos y sé que te ha costado decírmelo, pero no hay nada por lo que inquietarse.

Candy no le mintió a su amigo, después de todo ella no hacía nada malo con Albert, solo platicaban un poco del pasado, mientras intentaba cocinarle algo que al final era dejado de lado o arreglado por el rubio.

Planeaban qué podía hacer Albert para no estar encerrado todo el día en el departamento, incluso les tentaba la idea de que tuviera un compañero, Connor se había negado debido a que la renta de un departamento de dos habitaciones era mucho mayor de lo que su familia podía pagar por el pequeño, Candy quiso decirle que ella se encargaría de la renta, pero Albert, más sabio, le dijo que eso podía tomarlo como ofensa.

Pecas decidió escribirle a Terry lo que pasaba con Albert, después de todo si sus visitas provocaban un malentendido, no quería que fuera mayor si llegaba a sus oídos por terceros.

Sin saber que su tía abuela Elroy había logrado interceptar todas las cartas de Terry y ella, aunque no las había abierto pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el amor juvenil de esos dos chiquillos que con el tiempo y seguramente, la distancia, estaba segura de que lo olvidarían. Pero con los recientes acontecimientos referentes a William, no se le cruzó por la cabeza que Candy pudiera escribirle a Terry. La rubia deseo que esta vez, él contestara y puso sus esperanzas en ese pequeño sobre.

/o.O/

\- ¡Buenos días, Susana! – saludó la señora Mary, que se encargaba de la limpieza del edificio.

\- Hola, buenos días – correspondió el saludo con una ligera inclinación.

\- ¿Buscas a Terry, verdad? Llegó muy tarde anoche y aún duerme, lo despertaré – la mujer se dirigió a las escaleras, pero fue desteñida por la más joven.

\- No se moleste, yo iré – aquello no le sorprendió, después de todo la rubia tenía un duplicado de las llaves y casi siempre iba a visitar al joven Granchester, a ella le daba la impresión de que eran novios, con toda calma la invitó a seguir, no sin antes pedirle que le entregará una carta.

Cuando Susana leyó el remitente, se detuvo, no era posible que ELLA les escribiera a Terry, después de haber sido testigo de semejante escena de amor en la estación de Chicago, no había tenido más noticias de ella, aunque no era que Terry hablara mucho sobre el tema, en realidad, no hablaba mucho de nada. Pero le hervía la sangre saber que era otra la que despertaba los sentimientos de Terry, mientras ella solo lograba migajas.

Estaba cansado, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se revolvió en la cama, dejando atrás el mundo de los sueños.

\- Uhm – se quejó, girándose – está abierto.

\- ¡Buenos días, Terry! - interrumpió en el departamento Susana, con su sonrisa. Él se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, el cabello le caía sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Pensé que podíamos ir juntos al ensayo.

\- Susana, por favor, ya no soy una criatura – espetó, incómodo y molesto.

\- Terry… - su voz denotaba la desilusión que sintió y bajo la mirada.

\- No te molestes en venir a buscarme, puedo ir solo. Lo siento mucho, hasta luego – y como niño pequeño, se escondió debajo de las cobijas, esperando que ella se marchara.

 _Si fuera ella la que estuviera aquí, no se comportaría así_ pensó la rubia con envidia y celos, mirando la carta que tenía en las manos y que guardo en su bolsa sin un dejo de remordimiento.

\- Te espero en el ensayo – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Algunas veces nos encaminamos a una colisión y no lo sabemos. Ya sea por accidente o intencionalmente, no podemos evitarla. Si tan solo Terry hubiera recibido esa carta, solo esa, hubiera podido detener la tempestad que estaba a punto caer sobre él y su amada pecosa. Pero la vida sigue siendo lo que es, una serie de incidentes y vidas que se cruzan fuera del control de cualquiera.*

/o.O/

Candy no le contó a Albert sobre Terry porque no conocía los recuerdos de ellos dos, esperaba que el castaño leyera su carta y mandará saludos, algún detalle que ella pudiera contarle a Albert para estimular un poco su memoria, pero él no respondió. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que se vieran y lo echaba tanto de menos que incluso el rubio notaba que la pecosa a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos.

/o.O/

Robert presentó ante la compañía el afiche de la obra, todos quedaron asombrados, Terry se aproximó para verlo de cerca.

 _¿Qué dirá Candy cuando me vea de Romeo?_ Era sus pensamientos, contrapuestos con los de otra rubia _Está pensando en ella._

Faltaba poco menos de un mes para el estreno, así que les habían anunciado que los ensayos serían arduos.

Terry subió a la azotea mientras el ensayo empezaba, estaba pensando en Candy, en que el día del estreno no solo cumpliría su sueño de congraciarse como actor, sino que se casaría con ella, sabía que para Candy no eran importantes los detalles insulsos que conllevaban una boda pomposa, irían al registro y después a una iglesia, pensar en ello dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Susana nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, diciéndole algo sobre mirarse a la cara en cierta escena, no le importó despacharla para que lo dejara solo nuevamente. Después de ese último desplante de su parte, Susana rompió la carta de Candy, sin ninguna compunción.

/o.O/

Candy salió del conservatorio y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Albert esperándola.

\- Oh, Albert – dijo más nerviosa que asombrada, sabiendo que tan solo con acercarse estaba llamando la atención de miradas curiosas.

\- Hola, Candy.

\- Disimula, disimula – miró a todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

\- Nada, nada, es solo que – y Candy salió sin esperarlo, él la siguió de cerca, llegaron a una banca del parque y ahí se sentaron - Albert, me han informado que no ven bien que yo te visite y salga tarde de tu departamento.

\- Ah, comprendo, es malo para tu reputación, tal vez deberíamos vernos fuera, Candy, no quiero meterte en problemas.

\- No, no es necesario, solo que es imperativo que digamos que somos hermanos, de ahora en adelante te presentarás como Albert White.

\- ¿Albert White? – el rubio consideró que sonaba bien, además cuando fuera a pedir empleo tendría que entregar algún tipo de forma con datos personales – Suena bien – sonrió y de pronto sintió una mirada muy intensa – Alguien nos mira.

\- ¿Sí? – Candy miró de un lado a otro, buscando hasta que se topó con unos ojos cafés - ¡Neil!

El joven Leagan sabía que Candy estaba al pendiente de un viejo amigo suyo y lo único que tenía de referencia sobre él era que había sido el tipo que una vez lo golpeo en el establo, tenía un recuerdo muy borroso de ese hombre, incluso creyó que era mayor, pero junto a Candy estaba un rubio de unos 25 años, muy apuesto y de ojos amables.

\- ¡Hola, Candy! – camino hacía ellos, le pareció raro encontrarlos ahí en el parque, él acaba de terminar su trabajo de medio tiempo en el banco de la familia y se dirigía a su casa, ya que estaba preparándole una sorpresa a Candy. Estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. Elisa se había reído de él, pero después tomo enserio el asunto cuando le mencionó que Candy le empezaba a gustar y aunque sabía que ella quería a Grandchester, le bastaba con estar junto a ella y hacer cosas juntos. Ese tiempo que podía tomarse libre se vio mermado debido a los cuidados de Albert, Neil se alegró de por fin conocerlo. – Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Albert.

\- Y tú debes ser Neil – ante la mirada de perplejidad el rubio explicó – Candy me ha hablado de ti y de cómo ya nos habíamos visto antes.

\- Sí… era un cabezadura en ese entonces – se disculpó Leagan un poco avergonzado, pero contento de que ella hablara de él - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Empieza a hacer frío, no querrás enfermarte, Candy – y le dio su saco para que se cubriera. El otoño había empezado pocos días atrás, pero el clima empezaba a ser frío por las noches.

\- Gracias, Neil – Albert vio aquel gesto y se sintió incómodo.

\- ¿Ya comieron? – preguntó Neil al ver las bolsas con víveres de Albert, pero no hubo necesidad de responder porque en ese momento el estómago de la rubia comenzó a gruñir.

\- Les prepararé la cena – anunció de pronto el castaño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes cocinar? – él asintió - ¡Estás lleno de sorpresas!

Y la rubia y ambos caballeros caminaron en dirección al departamento, que hasta entonces había sido un santuario para Albert. Candy se sintió a gusto en medio de ellos dos, sin imaginar que pronto la tormenta comenzaría.

/o.O/

Elroy Andley regresó totalmente abatida de Lakewood, al igual que George, ninguno había tenido suerte para encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de William. Sabía que la familia no tardaría en percatarse de la ausencia del patriarca y eso la tenía muy alterada. George partiría de inmediato a Londres para averiguar algo y si no tenía noticias, iría a África que había sido el último lugar del que tuvieron algún indicio del paradero de William.

La matriarca Andley parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan solo una semana, confiaría en que la mano derecha de su sobrino pudiera encontrarlo y se concentraría en Candice, era hora de que se decidiera por alguna de las dos propuestas que tenía. Si William no aparecía, necesitaba otra cabeza de familia pronto para que la familia no se hundiera.

Para relajarse abrió el correo que ya se había acumulado en su mesa de noche, nada importante al menos hasta que llego a una carta de la familia Goldblatt y otra de la familia Adams, tenían casi el mismo contenido. Debido al comportamiento inapropiado de la señorita Candice W. Andley ambas familia habían retirado sus ofertas de matrimonio. La señora Andley sintió que aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Mando llamar a Candy, que en ese momento estaba en el conservatorio.

La rubia llego a la habitación de su tía completamente agitada, había recibido la noticia de que era urgente que se presentará en la casa y la viera y durante todo el trayecto tuvo el corazón en la boca, pensando que algo malo había pasado.

\- ¡Tía abuela! – se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla al verla detrás de su escritorio, pero la señora la recibió con una bofetada que casi la hizo caer al suelo.

\- Candice, se me ha informado que visitas el departamento de un hombre soltero y sales a deshoras de ahí, ¿acaso no te eduque para que te comportaras como una dama? ¿Por qué siempre que me volteó manchas el nombre de los Andley? – estaba furiosa, Candy lo supo por su tono de voz y la mirada desdeñosa que le dirigió.

\- Pero tía abuela – trató de defenderse con la mano en la mejilla que ya se tornaba roja – es mi amigo, él perdió la memoria y soy todo lo que le queda.

\- Eso no importa, Candice, para eso hay hospitales o albergues, ¿sabes el daño que le has causado a la familia? – obviamente no lo sabía pues nunca le hablo de las propuestas de matrimonio – Pensé que cambiarías, que pensarías mejor las cosas antes de actuar, pero veo que sigues siendo esa chiquilla de establo – lo dijo de forma gélida, al igual que su mirada.

\- Si me dejará explicarle – suplicó la rubia, tratando de acercarse.

\- Candice… - detuvo la cercanía de la rubia con una mano y pronunció su nombre con reprobación – no quiero verte más.

Aquellas palabras pudieron interpretarse desde muchos puntos de vista, Candy pensó que la estaba echando de la casa y salió sin mirar atrás con lágrimas en los ojos. Tan solo una semana atrás que sintió que al fin tenía una familia y de nuevo era la sirvienta a la que el viejo tío William había adoptada por caridad y para complacer a sus sobrinos.

Sin embargo, Elroy simplemente quiso que se fuera de su vista, cuando supo que dejo la mansión, no la busco, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.

Neil la visitaba para el brunch dominical, había pasado semana y media desde que Candy se fuera de casa.

\- Neil – lo llamó amablemente.

\- Dime, tía – el joven se limpió la boca y dejo su bocado en el plato.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Candy? – sabía que le había costado trabajo hacerle esa pregunta, incluso había urgencia en su voz, decidió contestarle con la verdad.

\- Sí, ella vive con su amigo, el que perdió la memoria – la palidez de la anciana se hizo presente al escuchar la noticia – con sus amigos da pequeños conciertos en el parque para cubrir sus gastos – Neil trago saliva, ¿hacía lo correcto? – pero descuida, tía, incluso el conservatorio ha aprobado esos conciertos dándoles espacios.

\- ¿Cómo vive con ese vagabundo?

\- En un departamento cerca del centro, es pequeño, pero tiene dos habitaciones. Él trabaja lavando platos en un pequeño restaurante. Yo recojo a Candy cada miércoles y la acompaño a hacer las compras, vamos al departamento y me quedo con ellos hasta tarde, tía, no debes preocuparte, ellos viven como hermanos, no hay nada de inmoral en lo que hace Candy. ¿Por qué no vas a conocerlo?

Neil no obtuvo respuesta de la matriarca, quien solo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Su familia y su nombre estaban en la cuerda floja desde que esa chiquilla que, odiaba admitirlo, se había ganado el corazón de todos, hasta el de ella, entrara en su casa. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, nunca había sido sentimental y era claro que no podía serlo ahora que William estaba desaparecido y era imperioso llenar el vacío en la cabeza de la familia.

/o.O/

Candy disfrutaba de una rica cena preparada por Albert, gracias a Elisa que robo algo de su ropa mientras la tía abuela salía de paseo con Neil, podía gastar el dinero de los conciertos callejeros en alimentos. Por suerte, tenía una beca en el conservatorio, así que de momento no tenía preocupaciones monetarias, podía ocupar su cabeza en el próximo concierto y en la recuperación de Albert, quien se veía menos pesimista desde que ella vivía con él. Neil los visitaba todos los miércoles y preparaba un delicioso postre, Candy aún no podía entender cómo había aprendido a cocinar, cada semana preparaba una nueva receta que dejaba a Candy chupándose los dedos.

Lo que los rubios no sabían, era que desde el lunes Neil practicaba la receta que les haría con la cocinera de la casa, su mamá se iba a jugar canasta y así él podía bajar sin problema, en un principio la señora Joan se había extrañado por su petición, pero poco a poco las clases fueron más agradables.

Albert aún pensaba en su pasado, pero trataba de disimular por Candy, si no fuera por ella para ese momento él estaría en el frente. Sin embargo, la promesa hecha a la rubia lo retenía ahí. Deseaba tanto poder tener un indicio de quién era.

/o.O/

Pesé a las objeciones de su madre, Elisa decidió estudiar medicina en la universidad, el vicedirector del Hospital Santa Juana era uno de sus profesores de primer año, pero ese día lo vio terriblemente decaído, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él para preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Gracias por su preocupación, señorita Leagan. Estoy triste, hoy he recibido la noticia de que una enfermera del hospital que fue al frente ha muerto.

\- ¿Muerto? – Elisa sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda e instintivamente toco su anillo de compromiso.

\- Sí, una bala perdida, es devastador, cuántos jóvenes más tendrán que morir en esta guerra sin sentido.

\- Tiene razón, doctor Lenard.

\- Es difícil la vida como médico, uno piensa que estarán seguros, pero al final dan su vida para salvar a amigos y enemigos. Es admirable el trabajo de esos buenos hombres y buenas mujeres.

\- Lo es – la pelirroja dejo caer algunas lágrimas – la guerra es cada vez más dura, no puedo entender por qué existen esas cosas. _Michel, cuídate mucho, tienes que volver._

Desafortunadamente para Elisa, estaba a pocas semanas de la fecha que marcaría su destino.

/o.O/

Era tarde, el teatro estaba casi vacío. Todos los actores habían quedado extenuados por las largas horas de ensayos, salvo uno, que deseaba que su actuación fuera excelsa.

Su interpretación fue interrumpida, de nueva cuenta, por una rubia de ojos azules que aplaudió vehementemente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, cansado de toparse con ella.

\- Tu voz iba muy bien, Terry.

\- Por favor, no me molestes cuando estoy ensayando – el tono de su voz no denotaba nada más que indiferencia.

\- Terry, quizá no debería decirlo, pero no estás actuando para el público, actuas únicamente para esa chica de Chicago – y se giró para que no viera los celos y la envidia en sus ojos, tomado la cortina del telón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

\- Sé que le reservaste el mejor asiento para el estreno – su voz se vio afectada, pero continuó, él notó que temblaba – Sí, para Candy.

\- Fuera de aquí, vete – si bien ella no le inspiraba lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba frente a Elisa Leagan, tampoco era simpatía lo que sentía por Susana.

\- Terry, no la hagas venir a Broadway.

\- ¡Qué tontería! – ella empezó a llorar.

\- Por favor, no la hagas venir.

\- Pero dime, ¿qué derecho tienes para hablar de esa manera?

\- Terry, me gustas, te amo – declaró y logró sorprender al castaño – no puedo cederte a nadie.

Y entonces le contó cómo fue que empezó a nacer ese sentimiento en ella y lo que sintió al verlo con Candy.

\- Terry, ¿tú qué sientes por mí? – preguntó, cuando su relato terminó.

\- Susana, desde hace tiempo yo…

\- ¡No, no lo digas! – interrumpió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos - ¡Te amo, nunca renunciaré a ti, ni por Candy ni por nadie! – salió corriendo, sin escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

 _Susana me gustas, pero dentro de mí, desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco creo que supe que la quería. Pase lo que pase, no cambiará nada en mí._

/o.O/

La señora Elroy pensó que nada más podría llegar a perturbar su vida, que la desaparición de William y los escándalos de Candy eran suficiente penitencia por cualquier pecado que hubiese cometido en el pasado, pero entonces Allistear le comunicó que su deseo de enrolarse, Archie, Annie y Patty habían intentado disuadirlo, pero no lo habían conseguido. Y por Neil sabía que ni siquiera Candy había podido persuadirlo. Anunció que se iría pasando la Navidad, por respeto a Elroy y como una promesa que ella le exigió, no llenaría la forma hasta que la fecha se acercará, después de eso, no habría vuelta atrás. Tantas malas noticias afectaron la salud de la matriarca Andley.

/o.O/

Faltaban dos semanas para el concierto y tres para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, Neil había hecho un viaje con su clase a Nueva York y volvió el miércoles muy tarde, no pudo hacer la cena, pero a cambio de eso, le dio a Candy el afiche de la obra, ella no lo había dicho, pero él sabía que ella aún lo quería y estaba conforme con ello, después de todo Candy merecía ser feliz aunque a él se le rompiera el corazón.

La señora Leagan notó aquel cambio en su hijo y supo que se trataba de Candy, pensar en ella hacía que un cúmulo de odio la invadiera. Jamás había tolerado que alguien sin padres, venida de un hogar cualquiera lograra algo en la vida. La chiquilla de establo era una de las mejores alumnas del conservatorio, cuando su madre adoptiva le dijo que se había ido de la mansión, se alegró, aunque eso le duro poco porque no la habían repudiado pese a su estilo indecoroso de vida. Ella siempre había envidiado a la rubia porque era una Andley, nada más ni nada menos que la hija del tío abuelo William, mientras que ella nunca podría contarse como miembro del clan y eso le daba un status social menor al de aquella chiquilla que tanto despreciaba. La noche que le avisaron que la tía abuela había tenido una baja en la presión corrió a su lado, mientras acompañaba a la anciana una idea cruzó su mente. Si ella no podía aspirar a ser un miembro de la familia, uno de sus hijos sí lo sería.

Estaba lloviendo esa mañana, Sarah sirvió el té y lo llevo a la habitación de la matriarca.

\- Quería hablar con usted de algo – empezó la más joven de las mujeres – Me contó que se retiraron las propuestas de matrimonio que tenía para Candy y me preocupa sobremanera que ella conviva en el conservatorio con chicos de todas las clases sociales y al final termine eligiendo a un don nadie y que la fortuna Andley sea encabezada por un cualquiera.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sarah? – preguntó sin mucho interés Elroy, bebiendo su té.

\- Quiero pedir su autorización para que Neil se case con Candy, por favor, considere que así protegerá a la familia Andley.

Elroy había considerado esa idea, pero sabía que Sarah sería un obstáculo porque ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular su aprensión por Candy. Sonrió satisfecha, quizá ese anuncio terminaría con otro obstáculo que se seguía atravesando en su camino.

\- Está bien, hagamos una cena de compromiso en una semana, será excelente que coincida con el concierto. Lo haremos el miércoles.

\- Lo organizaré todo para esa fecha, muchas gracias.

Y se retiró.

/o.O/

Susana había vuelto a su casa llorando nuevamente, Janet Marlow esperó pacientemente a que su hija se abriera con ella y le contará la razón de su tristeza pese a que pronto sería conocida por interpretar a la mejor Julieta que hubiera existido.

Aquel día por fin su hija le contó lo que sentía por Terry y cada uno de los desaires por parte del inglés.

En los brazos de su madre, Susana pensó que era inútil luchar contra la corriente, al fin y al cabo ella no era la mujer que él amaba y nunca podía serlo.

Mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su hija, Janet pensó en cuanto amaba a su hija. Ella había sufrido mucho en su vida, cuando nació Susana juró que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para velar por la felicidad de su hija, nada le impediría cumplir ese juramento… absolutamente nada.

/o.O/

El día del compromiso llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sarah no le dijo nada a sus hijos porque no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción.

Le pidió a Neil que llevará a Candy a la mansión para que visitara a la señora Elroy, quien estaba delicada de salud y quería tener una cena tranquila con ellos. Neil y Elisa recogieron a Candy, Albert los despidió desde la ventana.

\- No sienten algo raro – dijo Neil más como afirmación que como pregunta – tengo un presentimiento que no me deja tranquilo.

\- Sí, es raro que mamá nos pidiera pasar por Candy.

\- Y que la tía abuela me mandará llamar después de cómo me trato – los tres estaban seguros de que todo era muy extraño, pero lo sintieron más real cuando llegaron a la mansión y vieron que estaba dispuesta para celebrar una fiesta.

\- ¿Será acaso que el bisabuelo William se presentará esta noche?

\- Podría ser, la tía abuela ha estado muy rara desde hace unas semanas.

\- ¿El bisabuelo William, por fin podré conocerlo? – se ilusionó Candy.

\- Pero… - siguió Neil – ¿por qué nos lo ocultarían?

Entraron a la mansión y pronto se vieron envueltos por miradas curiosas, la señora Leagan se aproximó a ellos.

\- Bienvenidos hijos – abrazo a cada uno y le lanzó una mirada crítica a la rubia para inspeccionar su atuendo – bienvenida Candice – y en contra de todas sus creencias, la abrazó. De pronto el desdén que había dirigido a Candy en el pasado, parecía contrarrestarse con la avaricia de poseer su parte de la herencia y la posibilidad de que su hijo encabezara una de las familias más distinguidas de América. La rubia no supo dónde poner sus manos o qué hacer ante la acción de Sarah, así que no hizo nada – Neil, guía a Candy al salón, Elisa, tú quédate conmigo para recibir a los invitados.

En cuanto la joven pareja puso un pie en la estancia una lluvia de luces cegaron a Candy, quien sólo atino a bajar la cabeza, Neil, la protegió ante el asedio de reporteros que ya se abalanzaban contra ellos con tantas preguntas que ninguno entendió alguna.

Se acercaron a la tía abuela Elroy.

\- Buenas noches, tía abuela – saludo la joven como le habían enseñado.

\- Buenas noches, Candice, Neil.

\- Es un placer verte tan recuperada, tía – correspondió el castaño.

\- Si, claro.

Estando los tres el ambiente se sintió tensó, Candy no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento que la había invadido desde que le avisarán que la tía abuela quería verla, no se explicaba por qué había una fiesta dado el delicado estado de la matriarca. Los reporteros continuaron tomando fotografías, Elroy les pidió a los dos jóvenes que posaran. Pronto la situación se tomo verdaderamente incómoda.

Nadie notó el nerviosismo de Candy, incluso la tía abuela creyó que todo estaría bien y con los ánimos renovados, se preparó para dar su discurso, le pidió a Neil que la escoltara y permaneciera a su lado.

\- Antes que nada, agradezco su presencia pese a la premura de la invitación – empezó con tono solemne – sé que ha habido rumores sobre el señor William Andley, pero quiero aclarar, aprovechando la ocasión, que él se encuentra en Londres y la guerra le ha impedido volver y estar al frente de los negocios – ni una sombra de duda o remordimiento por mentir se dibujaron en su rosto, pese a no ser actriz, siempre había tenido que interpretar un papel y esa noche no sería la excepción – pero en cuanto le sea posible volver hará su presentación pública, mientras eso pasa, me ha pedido que externe su deseo de ver a su hija adoptiva, la señorita Candice – y le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercara – casada con el joven Neil Leagan – el joven solo atino a levantar el rostro con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro, la señora, aprovechando la confusión, tomó las manos de ambos y las junto, solo los flashes de las cámaras y los plausos de los asistentes los regresaron a la realidad.

\- Eso no lo acepto – Candy lo pensó, pero fue Neil quien lo dijo, el rostro de la matriarca se descompuso.

\- Hablemos en privado – ordenó, los invitados que lo habían escuchado se sintieron curiosos e incomodos, Elroy paso entre todos ellos con la cabeza en alto y con Neil, Candy, Sarha y Elisa siguiéndola - ¿Cómo te atreviste a contradecirme, Neil? – le reprendió, con las manos cerradas y ligeramente temblorosas.

\- Perdóneme, tía abuela, pero yo no quiero casarme con Candy.

\- Yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Neil – secundo la rubia, esperando que sus palabras no sonaran muy duras contra su amigo.

\- No estoy interesada en sus intenciones, esto es una orden de William, ¿han entendido?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es cierto eso? – su voz tembló, no podía ser, el bisabuelo William no podía, miró a Elisa y a Neil quienes parecían tan confundidos como ella – Bisabuela – la anciana levantó la mano para callarla y salió del estudio, seguida de Sarah Leagan que se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacía los jóvenes.

\- Candice, sabes perfectamente que le debes mucho, yo también estoy en contra de ese matrimonio, pero si es la orden del bisabuelo, no podemos contrariarlo, espero que lo comprendan ambos. Nadie puede reusar su órdenes – y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los tres permanecieron sin saber qué decir o hacer, Neil salió primero del estudio sin decir palabra.

La tía abuela, no permitió que Candy ni Elisa abandonaran la mansión, pero era notorio para los invitados la cara de frustración de ambas jovencitas.

Candy salió muy temprano para ir al conservatorio, pero no pudo concentrarse, estaba devastada, desesperada. En cuanto el ensayo terminó corrió a su casa y le contó todo a Albert, él se convirtió en su paño de lágrimas, dado que el rubio no supo qué más hacer. Un insistente toquido en la puerta los separo, Albert atendió y ante la rubia estaba Neil.

\- Candy, - se aproximó a ella - ¿Tú y Grandchester siguen saliendo? – ella asintió y a ambos caballeros les mostro el solitario que él le dejara en la reja – De acuerdo, prepara una maleta, Candy, irás a Nueva York.

\- ¿A Nueva York? Neil, no puedo ir, hay mil kilómetros entre Chicago y Nueva York, es un viaje de tres días por lo menos y el concierto es el domingo.

\- Esa no es razón, Candy, hoy salió en los periódicos locales el anuncio del compromiso, mañana será a nivel nacional, tienes que ir y explicarle que es falsa la noticia, ¿sabes el impacto que eso tendrá para él, Candy?

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, Candy, ya he comprado los boletos y ten – le dio cincuenta dólares – sé que no es mucho, pero podrás pagar transporte al teatro y pagar un hotel sencillo, vamos Candy, ambos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por verlo.

\- Neil… - si Candy pensó que el verlo cocinar para ella la había conmovido, estaba equivocada, quien jamás pensó que la ayudaría la estaba invitando a ir a Nueva York y encontrarse con Terry. Lo abrazo y entró a su habitación para preparar su maleta.

\- ¿La amas? – escuchó Neil a su espalda.

\- Mucho – confesó, con voz afectada – y por eso quiero verla feliz, su sonrisa es suficiente para mí – Albert lo entendió, ella le gustaba, pero para Candy siempre sería solo su querido hermano, ella le había dicho eso cuando lo encontró en el parque. ¡Qué afortunado era aquel chico! Pensó con cierta envidia el rubio.

La rubia se despidió de Albert y le prometió volver muy pronto. Neil la ayudó con su maleta y la dejo en la entrada del tren.

\- Cuídate mucho, Candy – ella lo abrazó y él disfruto cada segundo teniéndola en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

\- Gracias, Neil, gracias por todo.

Candy subió al vagón y el tren comenzó su marcha.

El camino se le hizo eterno, durante todo el trayecto deseo que todo saliera bien. Quería ver su cara de sorpresa, escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, que la rodeara con sus brazos. Y después explicarle el asunto del compromiso, sabía que ambos encontrarían una solución.

Nadie puede esconderse ni huir de su destino, no importa cuánto lo intentes, tardo o temprano te alcanzara y te verás forzado a confrontar lo que está destinado a ser. Candy estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 *** Esa frase fue tomada de la película "El curioso caso de Benjamin Button"**

 **Y como en otros capítulos, use diálogos de "Un pequeño castillo" "Dos amantes corazones" "Un cupido con arrugas" y "El día que Candy ve al bisabuelo"**

 **Y no, la respuesta es no, Albert no está enamorado de Candy, pero ella le gusta. En mi opinión muy personal, Albert no estaba ni estuvo enamorado de Candy hasta su accidente y la convivencia diaria que tuvieron mientras vivieron juntos, pero es natural, me parece que le paso lo que ahora le pasa a las parejas que son amigos con derechos, inevitablemente uno termina sintiendo más por el otro debido a que se conocen más profundamente. Pero como dije, esa es mi opinión.**

 **Este capítulo parece no tener fin, lo releí varias veces intentando quitar algunas partes, pero fue mínimo lo que borre, esperaba poder escribir por fin el nacimiento de Edward, pero creo que será para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que me tengan paciencia como hasta ahora.**

 **Estoy algo agotada, me tarde mucho escribiendo este capítulo, por ello les pido disculpas por no responder reviews, en esta ocasión sólo agradeceré que me sigan leyendo.**

 **G.R.A.C.I.A.S.**

 **Guest, Dianley, otra chica Guest, Yoliki, Phambe, Marina W, Alondra, otra chica Guest, Miriam7, Iris Adriana (espero que hayas podido recoger la firma), Flor y todos los lectores anónimos.**

 **8 – jul – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	9. Falta de compasión parte 4

**Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 4**

El silencio reinaba en la casa, ese silencio que tanto deseaba interrumpir, nunca estuvo a gusto en la soledad, pero fue esa obsesión a la compañía lo que había alejado a su esposo. Se había ido refiriendo que su matrimonio con ella no había valido la pena en comparación a todo que había tenido que aguantar a su lado. Solo Susana había sido una bocanada de aire fresco en aquella unión que lo sofocaba y por ella había vuelto y soportado a Rosana Marlowe.

Y poco a poco la vida de su esposo se fue extinguiendo, su suegra, una mujer dura que nunca la aceptó, había argumentado que su hijo había muerto de decepción terminal. Tal vez sí, o tal vez fue el menjurje que bebió en su brandy durante los últimos 6 meses que ella estuvo dispuesta a soportar sus malos tratos.

Al final, gracias a que él se había ido, pudo gozar de un poco de paz, paz que duro poco al saberse sola cuando Susana comenzó a ser más independiente.

No era la primera vez que ella se interesaba en un joven, pero sí la primera en que veía verdaderamente enamorada a su hija y por ello prometió hacer todo para que Susana fuera feliz. La joven rubia le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por Terrence Grandchester y también el dolor que sentía al saber que él tenía novia.

Rosana se fijó como meta romper el lazo que lo unía a otra joven para atarlo con grilletes de acero a su hija.

Fue fácil hablar con la casera de Terry y empezar el rumor sobre un compromiso que se formalizaría poco después del estreno de la obra. O antes si esos dos vehementes jóvenes no podían esperar para gritarle al mundo su amor.

También fue fácil convencer a los tramoyistas y acomodadores del romance de los protagonistas de la obra mientras bebía una copa con ellos, a pesar de que esos hombres se encontraban en horas de trabajo.

/o.O/

Mientras tanto, en la compañía teatral Stanford, la escena se desarrollaba sin mayores contratiempos.

Los demás personajes se alejaron dejando solos en el baile a Paris y a Julieta. Entraron Romeo y Mercutio. Romeo reparó en Julieta y ella en él. Paris se alejó.

\- Deja Mercutio que vea aquel ángel celestial y sucédame tan mal como esta gente desea. Que si es fuerza que la vida… - pero en ese momento las luces que iluminaban el escenario, cayeron, el joven que interpretaba a Romeo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el inminente peligro que se colapsaría sobre su cabeza, pero la rubia, que sobre el tablado era Julieta, se percató de la amenaza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para empujarlo.

\- ¡Terry, cuidado! – el impacto contra el joven, detuvo la intensidad de su fuerza y ella no pudo escapar de la estrepitosa caída de las luces y quedó atrapada entre ellas. Sorprendiendo y asustando a todos los presentes que corrieron en su ayuda. Terry la tomó en sus brazos, preocupado ante la inconsciencia de la rubia.

\- ¡Susana, Susana! – la llamó, una y otra vez - ¡SUSANA! – estaba desesperado por hacerla reaccionar.

Después de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido, pero Terry se sintió paralizado ante la situación. Una ambulancia había llegado y se llevó a Susana, Robert le aviso a la señora Marlowe y todos esperaron fuera de la sala de operaciones, la escena se repitió en la mente de Terry una y otra vez, torturándolo.

 _Cómo tenía tanta fuerza siendo tan pequeña_ pensó _y la usó toda para salvarme. Susana, no mueras_ rogó al cielo.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que por fin las luces de la sala donde estaba Susana se apagaron y de la puerta doble salió un doctor, aún con el tapa bocas puesto, que se quitó en cuanto Robert Hataway preguntó sobre el estado de Susana.

\- Susana, no morirá – empezó el hombre, mientras veía las sonrisas y caras de alivio en las personas detrás del productor, especialmente el de un joven castaño – pero su pierna derecha… no pudimos evitarlo, hubo que amputarla.

\- ¿Amputarla? – el alivio que sintió un segundos atrás no fue comparable a la desolación que lo invadió en ese momento. Escuchó los sollozos de sus compañeras y las exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto, la madre de la rubia, no pronunció palabra alguna. _Susana, por protegerme, tomó mi lugar._

/o.O/

El tren dejo de moverse y se anunció la estación de Nueva York. La multitud se formó en las puertas del vagón. Y no pudo evitar sentir frío en el cuerpo, pero lo atribuyó a que el invierno ya estaba presente en aquella ciudad, reflejándose en los nubarrones que amenazaban con una tormenta. Candy no sabía a dónde ir, se abrió paso entre la gente, caminando de un lado a otro, sin encontrar un rumbo fijo. No sabía la dirección del teatro. La estación poco a poco se fue vaciando y una lluvia ligera comenzó. Tomó asiento en una banca para refugiarse, justo enfrente de ella estaba un afiche de la obra, se alegró al descubrir que tenía la dirección. Ese había sido un golpe de suerte que agradeció al cielo.

Junto a ella estaba una joven de cabellos castaños, casi pelirrojos, de mirada altiva, pero triste. La joven vio de reojo a la rubia y ésta desvió rápidamente la mirada.

\- Terry… - susurró sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Eres otra admiradora? – preguntó la castaña, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No es eso – respondió Candy, bajando la mirada. Karen se permitió recorrer con la mirada a la rubia.

\- No me engañas – respondió – pero lamento decirte que Terry no piensa en nadie más que en ella – la última palabra pareció escupirla con envidia y coraje.

\- ¿Ella? – por toda respuesta, Karen señalo el afiche y apuntó directo a Susana.

\- Hay un mito que asegura que todos los actores que interpretan Romeo y Julieta terminan casándose. - La sorpresa no se disimuló en absoluto en la pecosa cara. – Terry y Susana deben estar ensayando mucho, pasas más tiempo con tu compañera de escena que con cualquier otra mujer – Karen alzó la cabeza al cielo y cerró los ojos – si tan solo yo hubiera sido Julieta – Candy se levantó de su asiento, molesta e indignada. Decidió que era momento de tomar acción, cogió su pequeña maleta y se dirigió al teatro, era seguro que ahí lo encontraría.

No vio que un caballero se acercó a la joven castaña, ni cómo el semblante se le iluminaba, mientras caminaba rumbo al carruaje que ya la esperaba, la necesitaban urgentemente en el teatro.

Candy salió del andén y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los coches de alquiler, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, mojándole la cara y el cabello.

/o.O/

Terry veía a Susana recostada en la cama de su habitación de hospital. _Susana, me gustaría tomar tu lugar, sería más fácil._

El castaño estaba sorprendido de forma negativa por cómo habían relegado el accidente de Susana a un segundo plano, por consideración a Robert, que tanto había impulsado la carrera de su hija, Rosana no hizo publicó el accidente, ya que eso había influenciado de forma dañina en la publicidad de la obra.

Terry no regresó a los ensayos, le avisaron que Karen Klaise sería la nueva Julieta, mientras que otros días, la obra había sido todo para él, ahora, junto a Susana semi inconsciente, no lograba concentrarse y mucho menos alejarse de la chica. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Llevaba 18 horas en ese hospital, pensó que lo mejor sería estirar un poco las piernas y estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando sintió una penetrante mirada.

/o.O/

Candy llegó al teatro y admiró lo imponente de las marquesinas sobre la avenida, pensó que por la noche debía disfrutarse aún más la vista.

De inmediato supo que no le abrirían la puerta principal solo con decir su nombre, así que rodeo el lugar y encontró una congregación de chicas que esperaban impacientes la salida de algún actor.

Se detuvo detrás de las chicas, una de ellas le sugirió que si conocía a alguno de los actores bastaba con tocar la puerta y el vigilante llevaría el mensaje para saber si la podían recibir.

Candy llamó, tragó saliva y le sonrió al hombre alto y con gesto severo que la miraba directo a los ojos, con un claro fastidio.

\- ¿Nombre? – interrogó.

\- Candice…

\- No, de la persona que quiere ver – Candy torció un poco la boca.

\- Terrence Granchester – el vigilante se atrevió a recorrerla con la mirada y después vio a las demás jovencitas que esperaban impacientes, y entonces recordó lo que Rosana Marlowe le había pedido a cambio de $20 dólares semanales. Y que por supuesto, no le diría nada a nadie que aquella rubia de ojos verdes por fin había aparecido para seguir cobrando.

\- ¿Tiene relación con el señor Granchester?

\- Somos amigos – explicó Candy, qué sentido tenía decirle que era su novia, no hubiera hecho diferencia alguna. El sujeto se aproximó a Candy, como si quisiera que solo ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

\- Si fuera su amiga, sabría que él está en los Hamptons, preparando su fiesta de compromiso con Susana Marlowe – aquello lo dijo con marcada crueldad.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – le gritó Candy al hombre, quien se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de la joven.

\- Puede entrar si gusta y ver que sobre el escenario están los reemplazos de Susana y Terrence. Aunque soy muy dedicados en su trabajo, se tomaron este fin de semana, volverán para la presentación privada con la prensa.

\- Quiero ver – le dijo recelosa, el hombre condujo a Candy por un pasillo que daba a la parte de atrás del escenario, no pudo ver a Julieta porque estaba sobre la torre, pero el chico que estaba recitando las líneas del acto, definitivamente no era Terry. Candy contuvo las lágrimas y volvió sobre sus pasos.

 _No puedo creer en eso, debo confiar en Terry, esto es un malentendido_ se dijo a sí misma mientras salía del teatro. No supo dónde más ir, encontró en su camino una pequeña cafetería y se detuvo para descansar y recargar energías, pues de pronto se sintió desfallecer y lo atribuyó a la falta de alimento.

/o.O/

Terry miró los azulados ojos de Susana, ella tenía el rostro serio.

\- Terry – lo llamó.

\- Susana.

\- Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? – él no respondió, ella miró sus manos – Gracias.

\- Susana yo…

\- En los ensayos, mi mamá me dijo que Karen me reemplaza, seguro ella está contenta. No deberías perderte los ensayos, Terry, pronto será el estreno – la voz de la rubia estaba cargada de una enorme tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, ella no lo miraba a los ojos, pero se atrevió a levantar la vista y perderse en las profundidades verdiazules del castaño.

\- Ella vendrá, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

\- Candice White – omitió el otro apellido de su rival, sintiendo que al menos así, estaban en condiciones similares de status.

\- Sí, Candy vendrá pronto – confirmó el caballero, temblando ante la ironía de la situación. _Ojalá yo estuviera de mejor humor._

\- Supongo que habrán terminado – alzó la voz Susana, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir aguantándose lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Qué dices? – la voz de Terry denotó desesperación.

\- ¡Eres responsable de esto! Terry, tú… debes pasar el resto de la vida conmigo. ¿Entiendes Terry? – la mirada de Susana tenía una determinación inquebrantable, pese a que sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraba a la cobija que la cubría.

Desprecio y repugnancia fueron los únicos sentimientos que pudo experimentar hacia ella.

\- No – dijo adusto – no puedo casarme contigo, ni quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Y crees que así nada más te librarás de mí? – Susana comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Y quieres que finja que te quiero?

\- ¡Quiero que me resarzas lo que hice por ti! – sentenció furiosa. Furiosa porque sabía a qué se debía su negativa, furiosa porque ella había dado todo por él y él pretendía deshacerse de ella como si fuera una piedra en el zapato.

\- Cubriré todos los gastos y planeo apoyarte económicamente – propuso, tratando de acabar con esa discusión.

\- ¡No quiero eso, te quiero a ti!

\- Antes de tu accidente me declaraste tu amor, pero no me dejaste responder, Susana, nada ha cambiado para mí. Amo a Candy y tú lo sabías.

\- Pero ahora, me escogerás a mí.

\- No voy a decidir entre tú y ella, Susana, el salvarme la vida no me convierte en tu prisionero.

\- ¡Maldito! – espetó, roja de ira - ¡Me lo debes! Y en el fondo lo sabes y es por eso que no me has abandonado desde el accidente.

\- Jamás seríamos felices.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.

\- ¿Y estarás conforme sabiendo que es precisamente eso lo que yo haré contigo, conformarme? – objetó – siendo el premio de consolación.

\- Me ames o no, me lo debes – resolvió la rubia, usando todo lo que tenía contra él.

\- No te debo nada.

\- ¿Tu vida te parece poco?

\- ¿Y tengo que pagarte con la mía para estar a mano?

\- Por supuesto, cómo crees que podré vivir ASÍ – la dulce y tierna Susana se convirtió en la más infame de las mujeres al convertir un acto tan noble en un negocio – invalida, ¿crees que un hombre se fijará en mí? ¿Quién me cuidara, o me amara, crees que algún día compartiré la cama con alguien? ¡Soy una mujer mutilada! ¡Es tu obligación!

\- ¿Y vivir así te haría feliz? Sabiendo que amo a otra.

\- Puedo obligarte a amarme, puedo obligarte a lo que sea.

\- Y también puedes hacer que te odie con todo mi ser – gritó furioso antes de azotar la puerta.

/o.O/

Candy pagó la comida y se dirigió al otro lugar donde podía encontrarlo, su departamento.

Llegó fácilmente al edificio de clase media y espero a que alguien la atendiera en la recepción, una señora de edad madura que llevaba una escoba, la vio y le sonrió.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó la señora.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿podría indicarme si Terrence Granchester se encuentra?

\- No, el joven Terry no vino a dormir anoche – puso su dedo en la barbilla – casi siempre llega de madrugada, pero hoy que fui a hacer la limpieza encontré todo como lo deje ayer – Candy estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero su interlocutora continuó hablando – de hecho tampoco he visto a Susana.

\- ¿Susana? ¿Ella vive aquí?

\- Oh, no, claro que no, pero casi siempre viene a ver al joven Terry y le deja el desayuno, están juntos un rato y luego ella se va al teatro, al poco rato sale él. Parece que así es como disimulan su romance de la prensa - a Candy le pareció que la señora era medio cotilla, pero dudo que fuera mentirosa.

\- ¿Su romance? – el afán que mostraba la rubia despertó la alarma de la señora.

\- A todo esto, ¿por qué tanto interés? ¿Es usted de la prensa?

\- ¿Eh? No, no, Terry y yo somos conocidos, estaré unas horas en la ciudad y quería verlo.

\- Ya veo, pues seguramente este fin de semana no volverá, recuerdo que la señora Marlowe me comentó algo sobre una fiesta de compromiso. Susana y el joven hace una pareja tan bonita – siguió la mujer mayor.

Las piernas de Candy se tambalearon, se sintió palidecer. La vista se le nublo a causa de las lágrimas que pedía a gritos salir desembocadas, pero no se permitió llorar, aún no. Quería ir a donde fuera y comprobar lo que dos personas que no la conocían y que no tenían por qué mentirle le estaban diciendo.

Terry y Susana juntos, Terry y Susana enamorados, felices, Terry y Susana burlándose de ella por ser tan estúpida y creer que un hombre como él podía amar a una mujer como ella.

No podía ser mentira, todo la conducía a la misma conclusión. Que nunca respondiera sus cartas, que aunque la noticia de su compromiso salió publicada en los diarios de todo el país el día anterior, él no había demostrado ninguna clase de reacción, peor aún, se encontraba de lo mejor en los Hamptons a punto de anunciar su compromiso con una mujer que no era ella.

/o.O/

Después de lo sucedido con Susana realmente lo único que quería hacer era descansar, olvidar lo que sucedía en sus vida, lo último que tenía en mente era ir al teatro y enfrentarse con todo lo demás. Estaba furioso, harto de que todo mundo tratará de manipularlo como si él fuera una marioneta. Pero sabía que un baño caliente y una buena noche de descanso no se compararían en absoluto al placer que le daría hacer las escenas intensas de Romeo y poder descargar la ira contenida en sus compañeros.

Estaba a pocas calles de su departamento, pero decidió virar en la siguiente calle e ir al teatro. Nada que le diera paz podría estar en esas cuatro paredes.

No cabía duda de que el destino no jugaba limpio contra él.

/o.O/

Candy pasó de la decepción al coraje. Deseando poder odiarlo tanto como lo amaba.

Sabía que las lágrimas pronto lograrían su cometido, así que se mordió los labios, apretó los ojos y con decisión se quitó el collar y el solitario que él le regalara.

\- Disculpe, ¿tendrá un sobre? – la señora Mary miraba con recelo a la joven que tenía enfrente, parecía realmente triste, pero ella no sabía por qué. Asintió con la cabeza y paso detrás de escritorio de la recepción – muchas gracias – Candy busco entre sus cosas y encontró una pluma. Como si fuera una carta que fuese a mandar, escribió los datos, no iba a dejar que él supiera que ella había estado ahí – De verdad, lamento tantas molestias, sería tan amable de entregarle este sobre a Terry.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Muchas gracias – tomó su maleta y cuando se disponía a salir, se giró – y por favor no le diga que estuve aquí – la regordeta mujer, nuevamente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Ese día, curiosamente, Mary se iría de vacaciones por 2 semanas, sopesó la idea de dejar el sobre sobre los demás para que su reemplazo la entregará, pero, aunque no queriendo la cosa, vio lo que la jovencita había puesto ahí desconfió en dejar algo tan valioso a una persona a la que no conocía. Con paso decidido subió al departamento del castaño y dejo el sobre sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Ya en la calle, Candy sintió que le dolía el pecho, su corazón latía ensordecedoramente, que pensó que todos los transeúntes la veían, molestos por el ruido que hacía.

Por fin sus lágrimas vencieron su voluntad y le quemaron las mejillas, se limpió con el dorso de la mano, pero las marcas quedaron impresas en su cara.

Candy se estaba consumiendo en la desesperación y la tristeza, por un buen rato no dejo de llorar. Se detuvo en una esquina y recargo su brazo en el poste, cayendo al suelo y dejando salir sus lágrimas y su confusión, ante la mirada curiosa de las personas.

Deseo no tener corazón, deseo vivir sin él, si eso era posible y si no lo era, con gusto estaba dispuesta a aceptar la muerte.

\- Tery – lo llamo, inconsolable - ¿por qué me traicionaste?

Todo ese tiempo, lejos de él, sintió que había acariciado el cielo porque eran correspondidos sus sentimientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al creerle, al permitirse sentir lo que sentía por alguien que no la amaba.

Intentó levantarse de la nieve, pero la intensidad del dolor y la desesperación la obligaron a doblarse nuevamente. Todas las fuerzas la habían abandonado y no podía dejar de llorar, ¿acaso lo haría por siempre?

¿Cómo recuperaría la fortaleza para vivir? Después de largos minutos, pudo ponerse derecha y dar pequeños pasos.

 _Sí, Candy, uno a la vez, ve hacía adelante, siempre hacía adelante_ se animó.

\- Te odio, te odio – murmuró, esperando que el viento le llevará sus palabras a Terry, pero se arrepintió un segundo después. No lo odiaba, nunca podría hacerlo. Lo amaba y por eso le dolía tanto su traición. Viviría amándolo por todo lo que le quedará de vida, pero jamás lo perdonaría.

Vio a lo lejos un carro de alquiler de la que bajaban dos elegantes caballeros y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, en su camino choco con una persona, pero no se detuvo para disculparse.

Se subió antes del que el auto arrancará. Le pidió al chofer que la llevará a la estación de tren, Neil había previsto que ella tomaría el tren del día siguiente, pero la joven rubia no soportaría un minuto más en esa ciudad, tenía suficiente dinero para comprar un nuevo pasaje y volver a Chicago. Candy miró por la ventana y se perdió contemplando los copos que empezaban a cubrir la ciudad de blanco. En ningún momento volvió la vista atrás.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Escribí 2 veces la escena de Terry y Susana, primero la hice como en el anime, con él escogiendo a la ojiazul, después como lo he plasmado, creo que lo que hacía dudar a Terry de alguna manera era la bipolaridad de Susana, en un momento le decía "tienes que quedarte conmigo" y al siguiente "no, mamá tiene que entender, no vuelvas y hazla feliz" Me parece que el termino es chantaje emocional, aunque, claro, como todas sabemos, funcionó, jajaja. Pero no quise manejar a ese Terry, porque qué necesidad de cargar al lastre de Susana. Y como les dije, ni un beso le va a dar y como Susana muere en el siguiente capítulo daba igual si le respondía bonito que si no lo hacía. Y debido a los comentarios que recibí sobre Susana, pues les quise dar ese gusto.**

 **De Candy, hice la escena sí porque me parece que siempre ha sido muy crédula, le creía a los hermanos Leagan, por qué no hacerlo con dos desconocidos que no tenían razón para mentirle. Espero que haya podido expresar el dolor de Candy, aunque aún falta que llegue a Chicago y que Terry vea el anillo y la noticia del compromiso, uff, cómo será cuándo él vaya a Chicago, regresará a Nueva York con el corazón tan destrozado como el de Candy? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este fic que lo único que busca es entretenerlas un rato.**

 **Pasemos a lo más bonito que puedo recibir por escribir, sus comentarios:**

 **Yoliki, porque así es la vida, esa Elroy se empeña en buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras sin imaginar que estar justo en sus narices.**

 **Miriam7, sí, Candy ya está esperado a su bebé, según mis cuentas para este momento tiene casi 12 semanas, pero aún no tiene síntomas, apenas le empiezan los mareos. En mi embarazo yo no sufrí absolutamente ningún síntoma y se me empezó a notar hasta los 5 meses, aunque a diferencia de Candy yo me enteré cuando tenía 3 semanas porque mi esposo y yo lo esperábamos con ansias, jajaja, pero esa Candy es una despistada. Y no, en el anime no la rompe, se arrepiente por haberla escondido y se la entrega a Terry.**

 **Guest, eso sí, pero ellas siempre piensan en sus intereses y no les importa a quién dañan en el camino.**

 **Aurora, no, Candy no se casa con nadie, después de la pérdida de su hijo y la "traición" del amor de su vida, difícilmente podría tener una relación con alguien.**

 **Dianley, sí mira que esa tía abuela se pasa, lo bueno que Neil saco la cara por Candy y la ayudo para que fuera a Nueva York, él que iba a saber que Candy regresaría con el corazón roto.**

 **Marina W, espero que tus preguntas se resolvieran en este capítulo.**

 **Guest, sí, a mí también me gusto el cambio, pero en el siguiente episodio comprenderán por qué los convertí en aliados. Pues sí, seguramente el problema es la traducción, yo leí el manga en español, pero no llegue tan lejos, jajaja, como me gusta más el que es a color creo que lo leí hasta el tomo 3 o algo así, no sabría decirte que dice en esa parte con exactitud, supongo que sí es un no me desagradas, pero aquí en México se dieron muchas libertades con la traducción. Y yo estoy sacando los diálogos que necesito de ahí, así que le fui fiel a esa traducción.**

 **Lizethr, oh, sí lo pintas así tan dramático, hasta yo me pongo triste, me alegra que volvieras a leer mi fic, muchas gracias. En este capítulo al menos le pare un poco el tren a Susana para que no ande de confianzuda, un poco de justicia para todas las que no la toleran. Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo y ya falta poco para llegar a la separación de bebé, prometo no darle una vida dura, ya será suficiente estar lejos de sus padres como para que lo pague con más sufrimiento.**

 **Iris Adriana, qué bueno que pudiste recoger la firma, ojalá te haya gustado. Sí, Neil es sincero, prometo que no le va a clavar un cuchillo por la espalda. Y no, no la voy a casar con él. Tengo otros planes para eso. Y pues lo lamento, pero sí la hice sufrir mucho en este capítulo.**

 **Phambe, pues sí explotará de rabia, pero siento decirte que Terry y Candy no vuelven a estar frente a frente sino hasta mucho tiempo después. De las cartas, bueno, ellos creían que nadie sabía sobre su relación, así que en teoría ellos no creen que haya alguien que desee separarlos interceptando su correo, además, con todo lo que estuvieron pasando, era comprensible que pensarán que no tenían mucho tiempo para escribirse. Terry no va a casarse con Susana, Candy no se casará con Neil, Michel va a morir (les he dejado muchas pistas de ello) y Eliza no va a enlistarse, ella va a detener a Stear para que no lo haga y no, Eliza y Albert no terminarán juntos, vamos, ni se conocen, jajaja, estoy pensando en dejarla con Stear, pero aún estoy jugando con la idea, tengo el desarrollo de los principales desde siempre, por eso con los personajes secundarios me gusta tomarme ciertas libertades que no afecten mi historia central así que esa es una posibilidad.**

 **Y no, Edward no será adoptado por Terry ni por Susana, como ya dije, ella no llega más allá del siguiente capítulo. Espero haber resuelto la mayoría de tus preguntas.**

 **Guest, muchas gracias por tus palabras para mi fic, me alegra que te este gustando, como ya explique, Candy ya esta embarazada, pronto lo va a descubrir. Referente a la otra observación, sí, me comentaron en mi Facebook que había otro fic basando en la misma película y con un título parecido, pero no, no me están plagiando, me parece que ese es un Albertfic que está basándose más en la película, mientras que el mío solo toma la idea central. La verdad es que al hacer una adaptación de algo que muchas personas han visto, te atienes a que haya otras versiones y eso está bien.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y DEJARME SABER QUE ESTÁN AHÍ.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **19 – jul – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	10. Falta de compasión parte 5

**Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 5**

Terrence Granchester, el hombre frío que no se dejaba intimidar por nada, se había involucrado en un gran problema, no sabía lo que Susana haría después de su negativa. Los líos de faldas nunca habían sido su fuerte y sabía que lo único que aquello podía significar eran problemas. Salió del ensayo sintiéndose peor de cómo había entrado.

Camino lentamente hacía su departamento, del cielo empezaba a caer una ventisca de nieve, se detuvo y miró al cielo. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobre todo, no permitirse caer en el juego de Susana y su madre.

Una persona chocó con él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, iba a gritarle un improperio por ni siquiera pedirle una disculpa, pero la joven desapareció en un taxi, la vio irse sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable.

Entró al edificio con los diarios de días pasados bajo su chaqueta, le gustaba leer las noticias cuando se cansaba de estudiar libretos de obras, lo que casi nunca pasaba, había veces que la señora Mary lo retaba por conservarlos hasta por dos semanas sin siquiera haberlos leído.

\- Buenas noches – saludó una mujer de edad avanzada, se extrañó de no ver a Mary, pero no dijo nada.

\- Buenas noches – devolvió el saludo y siguió caminando, señal de que no deseaba iniciar una conversación.

Entró a su pequeño y acogedor departamento y dejo los diarios sobre la mesa sin fijarse en nada más y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro con agua fría, se miró al espejo pensando en su situación. La sola idea de tener que pasar el resto de su vida a lado de Susana le inquietaba horriblemente. Debía comprender que obligarlo a estar junto a ella por deber no los haría felices, porque aunque él aceptará semejante tontería, ambos serían conscientes de que el corazón de él siempre estaría en otra parte, provocándoles una vida llena de infelicidad.

Salió del baño dispuesto a tomar algo caliente y leer lo que pasaba con el país, se recostó un momento y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

/o.O/

Candy apenas y alcanzó el último tren de la noche. Compró un boleto de primera clase, sabía que el de tercera iba a rebosar y en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era estar rodeada de gente. Las lágrimas, que había contenido después de mucho tiempo, volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Trataba de detener el caudal, pero no podía, únicamente lograba calmar los sobresaltos estrujando la falda de su vestido.

Nadie sabía que eran novios, nadie sabía que había sido suya, para qué divulgarlo, lo suyo siempre fue un secreto entre ellos dos, un acuerdo silencioso, un secreto de pertenencia.

El tren comenzó su marcha y Candy no pudo evitar recordar el camino de ida, había pensado en qué le diría cuando lo viera, cómo reaccionaría, tal vez recibiría una mirada de reproche y le explicaría lo del compromiso con Neil, estaba segura de que ambos se reirían hasta que el estómago les doliera, y no porque ella no apreciara al heredero Leagan, sino por lo absurdo de la situación.

Pensó en Terry y en cómo nunca más volvería a verlo, sintió frío no solo por la humedad de su ropa, sino de la soledad, si la muerte de Anthony la había destrozado, la traición de Terry la llevo a descender al mismísimo infierno. El regreso a Chicago no sería nada fácil, cómo enfrentaría los cuestionamientos de Neil y de Albert, cómo tendría la fuerza para tocar su violín, cómo podría seguir viviendo si su alma se había quedado en Nueva York.

¿Cuánto más tendría que llorar?

El peso de la angustia y la desesperación hicieron mella en ella y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, soltando uno que otro quejido en el trayecto.

Despertó a pocas millas de su destino y salió del camarote a la ventosa de nieve que caía sin piedad, ella dejó caer más lágrimas mientras pensaba el nombre del hombre que amaba, que amaría toda su vida.

\- Terry… - clamó en la soledad de la noche, ahogándose con su llanto.

/o.O/

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con la extraña sensación de que alguien lo había llamado, de la misma forma en que creyó escuchar a Candy mientras dejaba el muelle de Southamton.

\- Candy, ¿cómo estás, pecosa? – deseó con todas sus fuerzas verla, ella no había respondido su invitación.

Con la firme intención de hacer algo al respecto se cambió la ropa y fue a la estación de trenes, compró un boleto para el siguiente martes, él hubiese deseado irse de inmediato, pero la función privada para la prensa sería el lunes y no podían perderlo a él también. Karen era buena actriz, pero debía admitir que no como Susana.

Después de dejar la estación, entró a una cafetería y pidió algo ligero. No podía quitarse la opresión en el pecho, no estaba seguro a qué se debía, sacudió su cabeza y se convenció de que era por la situación con Susana, si algo le hubiese pasado a Candy, ya se hubiera enterado. O eso creía.

/o.O/

En la estación, dos hombres con uniforme corrieron apartando a las personas con sumo cuidado, se les había notificado que había una joven desmayada entre los andenes.

Eran los vagones de primera clase, por ello se hizo todo un escándalo.

\- Señorita, señorita – uno de ellos la tomó en brazos y toco su frente – tiene mucha fiebre anunció a su compañero, quién comenzó a buscar en la pequeña maleta algún indicio sobre la identidad de la rubia.

\- ¡Es una Andley! – exclamó entre sorprendido y preocupado el más delgado de los uniformados al ver escudo de los Andley, Candy nunca viajaba sin sus tesoros más valiosos para que le inspiraran fuerza.

\- Hay que avisarles.

/o.O/

A duras penas, Candy consiguió abrir los ojos, la estaban llamando, era la voz preocupada de Elisa.

\- Candy, Candy, vamos, despierta.

\- ¡Elisa! – la llamó con sorpresa la rubia

\- Ya reaccionaste – se acercó para tocarle las manos, Elisa parecía tan triste como ella, pero genuinamente preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la casa de los Andley – le respondió casi al punto del llanto – te desmayaste en el tren.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí, Elisa?

\- Tenías en tu maleta el broche con la insignia de la familia.

 _El broche del príncipe de la colina_ pensó Candy, mirando a techo de la que había sido su habitación.

\- Avisaron en la estación y Neil fue por ti – le ofreció un vaso de agua – Stear, Patty, Annie y Archie han telefoneado para saber de ti – _y de mí_ \- les he dicho que la fiebre ha cedido, pero debes cuidarte o recaerás, mañana es el concierto y debes dar lo mejor de ti – le recordó la castaña rojiza, Candy estaba tan turbada que no se percató de los ojos acuosos de su amiga. Neil llamó a la puerta - el doctor Leonard estuvo aquí, te saco sangre para unos estudios de rutina y dijo que solo tenías fiebre, pero que casi pudo convertirse en neumonía. Candy, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada? – la reto la chica Leagan, ante tal hecho, Candy solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- ¡Candy! – entró emocionado, cuando le avisaron que una Andley estaba desmayada en la estación y le indicaron la descripción de la chica, dejo descolgado el teléfono y salió como rayo rumbo a la estación, estaban en la mansión de la tía abuela por casualidad, tratando de consolar a Elisa, Neil miró a su hermana quien negó con la cabeza, él comprendió y fue a su lado.

\- ¡Neil!

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, me puse en ridículo – trato de sonreír, pero el caballero no se convenció ante su fingida expresión.

\- Can…

\- ¡Candy! – lo interrumpió Elisa cuyá determinación se derrumbó en ese instante y corrió a los brazos de su amiga, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

 _Flash Back_

 _Elisa llegó a su casa de una de la universidad, cargaba una gran cantidad de libros de medicina, pensó que le sería imposible abrir la puerta con sus llaves o incluso tocar el timbre para que el ama de llaves le abriera._

 _Por suerte, Neil apareció en ese momento, bajando de su auto._

\- _Nunca pensé que te vería de eso modo – se mofó su hermano y abrió la puerta de la mansión Leagan, e inmediatamente la ayudo con la mitad de su material. Apenas estaban cerrando la puerta cuando escucharon una voz._

\- _¡Elisa! – la aludida reconoció esa voz, era la prima de Michel._

\- _¡Rouse! – la chica venía muy agitada – vaya sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – el tono de Elisa fue amable, aunque sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, solo había vuelto a ver a la prima de Michel cuando se habían comprometido. La chica de rostro agradable y con una sonrisa siempre en él, ahora estaba seria, su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra – Rouse… ¿pasa algo malo?_

\- _Elisa… Michel… - comenzó la pelinegra, pero su voz se cortó y se ahogó en llanto._

\- _No, no… - la heredera Leagan comenzó a temer lo peor._

\- _Michel… él – el tono de voz de la prima de su prometido confirmó todos sus temores, sintió una filosísima daga atravesar su corazón. Neil puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, tratando de darle un apoyo. Y Elisa supo que su pesadilla había comenzado de pronto._

\- _No, no puede ser… él no… cómo es posible… si él iba salvar vidas… - comenzó a hilar ideas sin sentido, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus gatunos ojos, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose con sus piernas, Elisa cayó al suelo con su hermano a su lado, él la abrazó mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Pesé a la complicidad que siempre había unido a los hermanos Leagan, jamás hubo entre ellos una muestra de cariño, y sin embargo, en ese momento tan desolado, Neil acarició los cabellos de su hermana y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de que aquello fuera una mínima parte del consuelo que necesitaría para atravesar la muerte de Michel._

 _Pero Elisa supo que aquellas muestras de afecto lejos de confortarla, solo confirmaban que su mundo se había desmoronado sin darle tiempo para reaccionar._

 _Ninguno de los dos hermanos sintió el tiempo, ella acurrucada en los brazos de su hermano sintiendo vació el corazón, él sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas, derramando lágrimas._

\- _¿Cómo fue? – preguntó a Rouse que había esperado compartiendo el dolor de la perdida._

 _Tras la batalla de Marne en septiembre de ese año, los aliados y los alemanes buscaron cómo poder penetrar en el territorio enemigo y de esa manera se comenzó "la carrera hacia el mar"_

 _Ypres fue el lugar elegido donde se produjo en choque de diferentes ejércitos debido a que era un lugar factible para iniciar una gran ofensiva y capturar los puertos más importantes del Canal de la Mancha._

 _Los ejércitos británicos apoyados por los franceses no pudieron evitar la desestabilización de las líneas aliadas contra los alemanes._

 _El 29 de octubre, los alemanes lanzaron otro ataque que casi hizo retirarse a los aliados de la ciudad de Ypres._

 _La movilización de personal médico logro una alta tasa de recuperación de los soldados debido a las intervenciones médicas con las que contaban los hospitales móviles así como unidades de rayos x en el frente de batalla. A los heridos los recogían al anochecer cuando el fuego cedía, los médicos y enfermeras salían de las trincheras para hacer un reconocimiento. En esos procesos, los altos mandos pidieron entrenar al médico o enfermera para que se vistiera de soldado y portara una franja con la cruz roja que, en teoría, lo salvaría del fuego enemigo. ¡Cuán equivocados habían estado! A pesar de que la línea aliada aguantó, la mayor parte de las zonas altas quedaron en manos alemanas, por lo que la ciudad corría peligro de ser bombardeada, mientras Michel cumplía su deber para con los miles de soldados caídos de ese día, un grupo de soldados alemanas emergió de las sombras y le disparo, no vieron, o no quisieron ver su insignia que lo calificaba como un médico auxiliar, tres disparos, uno en la pierna, uno en el costado y uno entre los ojos, el último terminó con su vida en un segundo._

 _Ante esa situación y la pérdida de un profesional de la salud y muchos antes que él, los encargados voltearon la mirada al soldado común y corriente. Al fin y al cabo éste estaba entrenado para correr en medio del fuego enemigo y únicamente debían entrenarlo para frenar una hemorragia y sacar como fuera al herido para su tratamiento. Pero esa medida llego muy tarde para Michel Flament cuyo último pensamiento fue para su querida Elisa._

 _Elisa sabía que no podría verlo, que lo enterrarían en algún punto de Ypres y su familia celebraría un funeral con un ataúd vacío. Ella sintió que su descenso al infierno apenas estaba comenzando. No supo más de ella. Despertó cuando el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido._

\- _¿Fue una pesadilla? – logró decir, pero los ojos de Neil le confirmaron que todo era real, él también había derramado una que otra lágrima. Le llevó agua y se sentó en la cama, a su lado, mientras ella bebió el líquido, él le acarició el cabello - ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?_

\- _Unas cuatro horas, mamá pidió al médico que te inyectara un calmante._

\- _Ni siquiera es capaz de permitirme quedarme con mi dolor, es lo único que me queda de él. – se quedaron en silencio un largo rato - ¿Y Rouse?_

\- _Tuvo que regresar con su familia, el funeral será mañana._

\- _Todo es tan rápido…_

\- _Puede que sí – se encogió de hombros incapaz de decir nada más._

\- _¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

\- _Elisa, tranquila, no tienes que pensar en eso ahora, llora al amor de tu vida, mañana será otro día y podrás pensar con claridad._

\- _Tú amas a Candy – le dijo, afirmándolo, él le sonrió a medias - ¡vaya que somos afortunados en el amor, hermanito! – su tono sardónico preocupo al caballero – Ninguno de los dos puede estar con los seres que amamos – ella suspiró - ¿qué haces con ese vació?_

\- _Elisa, trata de descansar, no te hace nada bien pensar en eso._

\- _Quiero hacerlo, Neil, necesito hacerlo o siento que me voy a hundir en un abismo._

 _Hermano y hermana hablaron toda la noche. Ella más que él, le contó sus sueños, sus temores, algunas cosas relevantes, otras muy cursis, pero él no se inmuto, sabía que su hermana lo necesitaba para sostenerse, aún si solo la estaba escuchando mientras se desahogaba._

 _Los eventos del día siguiente los tenía borrosos en su cabeza, llovió y todos iban de negro, ella usó un vestido muy sencillo. Neil, su madre y su padre, estuvieron con ella, flanqueándola. La ceremonia fue sencilla, los Flament estaban refugiándose en la casa de los padres de Rouse por petición de Michel, quien sabía la situación que regía Francia, no estaba muy convencidos de poner esa tumba en Chicago, pero les confortaba, de alguna manera, saber que los restos de su hijo estaba en Europa, pero les pesó sobremanera el hecho de que lo único a lo que podía aspirar allá era a una fosa común, entre los miles de soldados que cayeron junto con él._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Candy escuchó a su amiga con infinita paciencia, ella tenía el corazón destrozado, aun así en él siempre había lugar para consolar a las personas, la rubia simplemente no podía resistir ver a nadie sufrir de esa manera, sin importarle el dolor su alma.

\- _Tengo que ser fuerte, no los puedo hacer sentir mal por ponerme sentimental_ – pensó Candy, tratando de mitigar su propio dolor mientas acariciaba el cabello de Elisa.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la tía abuela, con su inefable rostro la miró.

\- ¡Vaya escandalo el que armaste en la estación! – exclamó, acusadora – Poniendo en ridículo a la familia frente a la sociedad.

\- ¡Tía abuela! – trató de defenderla Neil.

\- Candice, te quedarás esta noche en la mansión, mañana es el concierto y deber ir al ensayo general.

\- Pero tía… - empezó la chica.

\- ¡Cállate! Permitiré que vivas con el vagabundo un mes más, pero después iremos a Nueva York, te han mandado una invitación de Juilliard.

\- No puedo dejar solo a…

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! El querer hacer tu voluntad se acabó, si estarás bajo el seno de mi familia, harás lo que se te mande.

Candy le miró retadora, pero la anciana no se dejó intimidar, le había aguantado suficientes desplantes a esa chiquilla, nuevamente sentía un profundo odio ante la decisión de William por adoptarla, lo único que había traído a la familia habían sido desgracias, pero no más, ella se encargaría de ponerla en su lugar y recordarle lo que su familia había hecho por ella. La rubia podía abandonar el apellido, pero su padre adoptivo no había renegado de ella, así que Candy debía comprender que pese a sus desplantes, se debía a su familia y en sus decisiones debía considerar las implicaciones en contra del apellido Andley.

Salió dando un portazo.

\- Lo siento, Candy, ha estado de mal humor desde hace tiempo.

Candy no respondió, miró a Neil.

\- ¿Podrías decirle a Albert que me quedaré esta noche aquí?

\- Lo haré ahora mismo – se despidió de ambas jóvenes con un gestó y salió por la puerta.

Elisa, estaba tumbada de rodillas, Candy seguía acariciando su cabello, qué podía decirle a su amiga. Ella sabía que no volvería a ver a Michel, así como Candy no volvería a ver a Terry.

/o.O/

Neil llegó al departamento de Magnolia pasada la media noche, tocó tres veces la puerta y Albert lo recibió.

\- Albert, buenas noches… quizá días – el moreno vio un objeto recargado en la puerta - ¿saldrás de viaje? – El rubio no esperaba recibir a nadie, pero guardo la calma ante la pregunta de Neil.

\- No, no, estaba limpiando un poco y saque mi bolso de viaje, tratando de reconocer algo, no lo digo frente a Candy porque ella se esfuerza mucho, pero a veces estoy desesperado por recordar.

\- Entiendo, Albert – guardo silencio un momento – y hablando de Candy, ella está en la mansión de nuestra tía, se quedará ahí hasta el concierto.

\- ¿Regreso con bien?

\- No lo sé, tuvo fiebre y se desmayó en los vagones por eso fui por ella, aún no hablamos, ¿sabes mi hermana perdió a su prometido?

\- ¿El doctor Michel?

\- Sí – Neil bajo la mirada – falleció hace unos días en el frente.

\- Lo siento mucho, dale mi más sentido pésame.

\- Gracias – ambos caballeros sintieron que el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo – Albert – lo llamó Neil antes de salir del departamento – si tuvieras alguna inquietud, si Candy no pudiera permanecer aquí… contigo… recuerda que en mí tienes un amigo. No tomes medidas precipitadas – abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin esperar respuesta.

Albert se quedó ahí parado, sabía que cada día que pasaba le traía problemas a Candy, y aún más con el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, él sabía que su querida amiga no volvería a Chicago, Juilliard estaba en Nueva York y lo más importante, el hombre que ella amaba también.

La idea de volver al frente se colaba constantemente en su cabeza.

/o.O/

Elisa se quedó a dormir junto a Candy, la rubia se debatió toda la noche entre decirle a sus amigos o no lo que había pasado con Terry, pero decidió que lo suyo no era tan grave como lo de Elisa y calló, al menos hasta después del concierto.

El domingo por la mañana la tía abuela Elroy pidió que le subieran el desayuno a Candy, Neil y Elisa subieron justo cuando ella llevaba el tenedor a su boca con el último trozo de manzana.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?

\- Bien – aunque trato de sonreír los Leagan la miraron extrañados, pero antes de decir nada, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta – Adelante. ¡Connor! – se alegró la rubia.

\- Candy, tú tía aviso en el conservatorio que estabas enferma, ¿cómo sigues?

\- Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de fiebre.

\- ¿Irás al ensayo general? – preguntó, esperanzado, la dirección les había comunicado que de no asistir la señorita Andley el cuarteto de cuerdas sería cancelado, él sabía que sus padres habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumando para poder asistir ese día para verlo.

\- Claro, ya tengo fuerzas – y les enseño su brazo mientras tocaba su apenas notable musculo. Todos rieron, ella lo hizo, pero por dentro sabía que eran sonrisas vacías.

A medio día Connor la llevo al ensayo general, sus compañeros se arremolinaron a su alrededor para preguntarle por su salud.

 _¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan sola estando entre tanta gente?_ Pensó Candy, el ensayo terminó a las 4 y los enviaron a sus casas para que regresaran a las ocho.

La tía abuela Elroy esperaba a Candy con un sequito de ayudantes para arreglar a la joven heredera en lo que serían una presentación digna de mención en toda la elite de Chicago.

Antes que otra cosa, a Candy se le dio un tratamiento facial para mejorar la calidad de su piel. Estaba muy mal visto gastar dinero en maquillaje, pero con un poco de brillo labial y vaselina pudieron darle un brillo rosáceo a sus parpados, la peinaron con un moño dejando algunos caireles pequeños para darle un marco a su rostro.

La matriarca Andley había pedido un vestido Chanel para que Candy lo usara esa noche, era color rosa pálido con un cuello en V que bajaba muy profundo por su pecho, pero para contrarrestar el escote tenía un bordado dorado de chaquira atravesado que adornaba su cuello en un redondeado que llegaba al hueso del hombro. El vestido enmarcaba su pecho y de ahí caía libre hasta sus tobillos, causando un estupor en la octogenaria, quien creía que mostrar las piernas, por muy mínimo que fuera provocaba lujuria en los hombres, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error al elegir la vestimenta de Candy y suspiró con resignación y molestia.

El gran concierto sería en Chicago Symphony Center, Candy pensó que el chofer había demorado más tiempo en sacar en el vehículo que en llegar al lugar, definitivamente Downtown era más cerca que su departamento en el 999 de la calle Kinzie*

La familia Andlye se presentó haciéndose paso entre una marea ruidosa de personas de todas las clases, aunque, por supuesto se podían distinguir a la familias adineradas de las que no lo eran por la vestimenta. Después del concierto, algunas familias fueron invitadas a una cena.

Algunos periodistas se encontraban cubriendo el evento, era en la sección de espectáculos, pero debido a que el Conservatorio albergaba músicos de todo tipo de nivel social, no perderían la oportunidad de toparse con algún escándalo de las familias prestigiosas.

Las cosas buenas les llegan a los que saben esperar, André Tilson, sonrió al ver aparecer a la joven heredera del consorcio Andley del brazo de su prometido Neil Leagan, pidió al fotógrafo que lo acompañaba no perder ningún detalle de la entrada de dicha familia al recinto.

Candy se despidió de ellos para prepararse y tomar su lugar en la filarmónica, Elisa, Neil y la tía Elroy se dirigieron a los asientos que tenía asignados cerca del escenario. Las sillas estaban dispuestas sobre el entarimado y a las 8:00 pm las luces se atenuaron, salvo en el escenario y la sinfónica de jóvenes hizo su aparición.

Candy tomó asiento, estaba nerviosa, tenía muchos sentimientos, el escenario no era como el Hogar de Pony y sin embargo, ahí sentada se sintió segura, como en un hogar. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero por el ajetreo del concierto no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Aspiró largamente, el olor del Symphony Center le inundó los pulmones con su olor a madera.

Pocas veces en su vida se preguntó quiénes eran y a qué se dedicaban sus padres, al pasar el tiempo Candy empezó a olvidarlos como si nunca hubieran existido, pero en ese preciso momento supo que no era un prodigio de la música, que por sus venas fluía la pasión y el talento de aquellos que le dieron la vida.

El director de orquesta subió al escenario, la rubia fue consciente de que era el momento y sintió como la sangre le fluyo rápidamente a sus manos, tras apoyar el instrumento debajo del mentón, empezó a tocar, conocía la pieza tan bien como conocía su nombre, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

Por fin llegó el momento denominado como cadenza, mientras todos los demás instrumentos interrumpieron su toque, el violín de Candy interpreto los temas simultáneamente, mezclándose y dejado que la música fluyera libremente, era una pieza cargada de nostalgia y quién mejor que ella para convertir ese sentimiento, que la embargaba, empapando la melodía con él, dando todo de sí. Todas las miradas estaban en ella, era la figura sobre el escenario que movía sus manos al son de la música, cautivando al público y ella lo único que anhelaba era que esa sinfonía llegará a Nueva York.

El público quedo hipnotizado, la ovación estalló un segundo después de que se escuchará la última nota, con algunos de pie y sonrisas en los rostros de los espectadores, la filarmónica hizo una vaina y salieron por donde habían llegado. Algunos asistentes retiraron varias sillas y dejaron 4, el cuarteto de Candy y sus amigos sería el primero de la noche. De nuevo, tomaron posiciones. Candy tocó perdiéndose en la música, arrancando exclamaciones de admiración de las personas que la escuchaban. Para ella el mundo se desvaneció, las notas ascendían y descendía de las cuerdas de aquellos instrumentos. ¡Con qué perfección tocaba ese grupo! Sin apenas moverse asumían las distintas partes orquestales y las enlazaban a las de sus compañeros. Terminaron de tocar y el silencio sobrevino, las notas permanecieron un momento suspendidas en el aire hasta que se extinguieron en la última fila de asientos del auditorio. Candy sintió un dolor en su pecho y antes de poder levantarse el mundo se desvaneció y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre con un tono de preocupación y supo que se había desmayado.

Continuará...


	11. Falta de compasión parte 6

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A PHAMBE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS RETROALIMENTACIONES.**

 **Capítulo 6: Falta de compasión**

 **Parte 6**

El sol salió entre las nubes, la noche anterior empezó a llover, pero por fin se veía cómo astro sol se condujo tranquilo para alcanzar su punto máximo en el cielo. Por fin era lunes, el habitante de aquel pequeño departamento despertó sintiendo que su corazón latía con una mezcla de miedo y excitación. De inmediato miró a su pequeño buro y sonrió a los boletos que se encontraban sobre él, llevando sus pensamientos a Candy. En unos minutos más Nancy tocaría a su puerta y le retaría por tener una pila de diarios sobre su mesa, dispuesto a deshacerse de ellos y que por la función nocturna no debe ir al teatro hasta después de medio día, tomó el primero, lo ojeó, cuando terminó lo puso a un lado, así poco a poco, regresando de los eventos del sábado, viernes, cuanto estaba dispuesto a tomar el del jueves, la puerta se escuchó y entró la señora de la limpieza.

\- Buenos días, joven Terry – le dijo la mujer que cubría a Mary.

\- Buenos días, señora Nancy – ella era amable y eficiente, pero a Terry no le gustaba que le hiciera conversación.

Mientras ella se fue a la cocina, él bebió de su café y tomó el diario del jueves y como hiciera con los demás, lo examinó sin mucho interés, detalles mínimos sobre el conflicto bélico, suspiró pensando en su padre. Llegó a la sección de sociales y ahí en la página 6 estaba una fotografía de ella, lucia realmente atractiva, iba del brazo del detestable Neil Leagan y había un funesto encabezado que le destrozó el alma.

 **LLEGA EL DÍA MÁS ESPERADO PARA LA FAMILIA LEAGAN ANDLEY**

 **Después de una fugaz relación llena de amor y respeto, Candice Andley y Neil Leagan decidieron anunciar su compromiso, celebrando una gran fiesta el pasado miércoles en punto de las 20:00 hrs, a la cual asistieron amigos y familiares de la feliz pareja. Fue una noche muy agradable para ambas familias ya que recibieron gratas felicitaciones y muy buenos deseos por su próxima boda.**

Se quedó paralizado, leyó y releyó la nota sin comprender una palabra de lo que estaba ahí escrito. En un primer momento creyó que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, que eso no le podía estar pasando a él. Candy no podía casarse con Neil. ¡Eso era inconcebible! Con el Elegante o con el Inventor era algo más cercano a la realidad, pero ¿Neil Leagan? El bastardo que la acorralo con sus amigos para hacer con ella quién sabe qué cosa, no, simplemente era una broma cruel, la familia de Candy seguramente la estaba presionando, debía ir a su lado lo más pronto posible y si era necesario, llevarse de Chicago. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para darle una vida digna a Candy, si antes no se la llevó a Nueva York fue simplemente porque ambos debían encontrar su camino, madurar, al igual que su amor. Ahora ambos estaba a casi nada de la cúspide y por fin podrían estar juntos, su familia ni nadie iba a interferir con sus planes.

Aventó los diarios ante la mirada atónita de Nancy y escuchó un golpe seco en el laminado de madera. Buscó entre los diarios deshojados y encontró un sobre. ¡Era una carta de Candy! La primera que llegaba en mucho tiempo, se apresuró a abrirla y vio el collar con el zafiro que le diera como regalo de despedida y también estaba el solitario con el que le había pedido que se casara con él en la estación de Chicago, no había nada más. Se quedó ahí, de rodillas.

\- ¿Está bien, joven?

\- No – atinó a decir. Tuvo la sensación de que algo se había bloqueado en su cabeza y en su corazón, quiso gritar, destruir el lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió – No es cierto, no es cierto – trataba de convencerse de que todo lo que le estaba pasando era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

\- ¿Joven Terry? – escuchó que lo llamaban.

\- ¿Cuándo llego esta carta? – tomó fuerzas y se levantó, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a la pobre señora - ¿Cuándo? – la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con los ojos oscuros por la furia.

\- No… no lo sé – dijo Nancy – yo no la recibí.

Aquello bastó para que la soltará del agarre, si Nancy no lo había hecho y él no había visto a Mary, eso quería decir que había llegado el viernes, el correo tardaba al menos una semana en llegar, Candy le había mandado sus regalos devuelta para comprometerse con Neil.

Terry tuvo recuerdos borrosos de lo que hizo ese día, sabía que había ido a la presentación para la fiesta, también recordaba haber ido a la fiesta y cuando lo creyó prudente, se retiró, con maleta en mano fue a la estación de trenes y espero poco antes de la media noche para abordar y dirigirse a Chicago.

/o.O/

Candy despertó de su sopor y se encontró en su casa, más específicamente, en el departamento que compartía con Albert, en su habitación con su camisón de dormir y pensando en Terry, en que no fue a verla al concierto, uno de los momentos más cruciales de su vida profesional porque ese fin de semana él se había… comprometido con otra.

Candy no quería que Albert la viera llorar y sufrir por Terry, era suficiente, estaba cansada de llorar e intentar olvidarlo, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma, ya no tenía más fuerzas para ordenarle a su corazón que no amará más a Terry, aunque le doliera siempre lo llevaría ahí, lo amaría con toda su alma, pero no volvería a verlo. Él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos pese a las promesas que le había hecho, promesas que ahora eran vacías y sin sentido. Todo estaba perdido y no había nada más que hacer.

Albert la vio levantada y cuando iba a embromarla se detuvo ante el semblante de profunda tristeza de Candy.

Candy ya no podía ocultar más su desesperación, la angustia por todo lo vivido las últimas 80 horas subían desde su corazón hasta su garganta, quería contarle a alguien porque de no hacerlo se ahogaría de tristeza.

Lloró por ella, por su confusión, por su pobre y dolido corazón. No sabía si volvería a ser la de antes, su rompimiento con Terry la consumía por dentro, debilitándola, no podía parar de llorar, no sabía si algún día lograría hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo hasta que la vio caer de rodillas se acercó y ella se aferró a los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en Nueva York? – preguntó Albert en un susurro.

\- Albert, Albert. Terry… él… - se interrumpía para sollozar, incapaz de decir la frase completa – va… a… casarse… con… otra…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- No – también negó con la cabeza – no lo vi – y le contó todo.

\- Candy…

\- Aún tengo en mi memoria su olor a lavanda…

Albert la miró y supo que era una mujer enamorada que había perdido contra un hombre.

\- Aún en la distancia, siento que su recuerdo me acecha y me persigue a donde quiera que voy. No sé cómo continuar.

Candy se sintió como un adicto sin su vicio, cayendo lentamente en la abstinencia.

\- Llora, Candy, llora si es lo que necesitas. Es lamentable que el amor tenga solo cierta duración y una intensidad propia por ello no lo podemos forzar, no sé qué paso con Terry, quizá el problema fue que alguien más conquisto su corazón, suele pasar que hasta la pareja más unida, se tambalea en ciertas ocasiones. No puedes dejarte vencer, es importante que cuando estés lista, dejes ir las cosas que te hacen daño. Tu vida no empezó ni terminará con Terry.

Candy pensó que Albert tenía razón, quizá su amor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para perdurar a pesar de la distancia, quizá otras personas intervinieron para ponerlos en la cuerda floja y el primero en caer fue él. Pero entonces ¿cómo lo olvidaría? ¿cómo lo perdonaría, si es que alguna vez lo hacía? Sintió que no iba a poder con tanto dolor, con tanto rencor, sintió que de no hacer nada se ahogaría y lo único sensato que pudo hacer fue llorar para aliviar su pena, sí, lloraría una última vez, en los brazos de su amigo gritaría y dejaría caer un caudal de lágrimas, clamaría el nombre de aquel que la traicionó y esperaría al mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol, su corazón se calentaría y ella podría seguir con su vida sin mirar atrás, recobrar su fortaleza y ser feliz nuevamente.

Y así fue, se quedaron sentados en la cama de Candy, Albert la oyó llorar hasta que la luz tiño el cielo del otro lado de la ventana. Sintió que el cuerpo extenuado de Candy se deslizaba en una especie de duermevela y la sostuvo así, con todo el afecto que le tenía.

/o.O/

Su llegada a la estación de Chicago le regalo una imagen de ordenado caos, la gente gritaba en todas direcciones, personas se arremolinaban tratando de subir al tren, mientras él intentaba bajar. La gente empujaba y avanzaba, él iba de incognito así que nadie le abriría el paso, debía pasar como un pasajero más que llegaba a la ciudad.

Solo había estado un par de días en aquella ciudad, no conocía a nadie ni sabía qué hacer, la única persona que conocía ahí era a Candy y dudaba mucho que ella supiera siquiera de su llegada.

Lo más sensato que se le ocurrió fue tomar un coche de alquiler, era miércoles y casi pasaban de las 5 pm debido a un retrasado de un par de horas en el trayecto, así que suponía que Candy estaría en su casa preparándose para la cena y se dirigió a la mansión Andley.

Tocó la puerta y una mucama le abrió, sin siquiera presentarse y dando un ligero empujón a la joven entró en la residencia.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¡Deténgase! – gritó la mucama, persiguiéndolo, pero él no le hizo caso, y sin más obstáculos en el camino, llegó al enorme comedor de la casona.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – gritó escandalizada la señora Elroy - ¿quién es usted?

\- Soy Terrence Grandchester – se anunció parco – y he venido a ver a Candy. Dígame dónde está.

Elroy Andley levantó una ceja, contrariada y un poco burlona, como si ella tuviera que dar cuentas sobre sus actos a un jovenzuelo como él, si Terry creyó que la matriarca estaría dispuesta a darle toda la información que demandaba y sobre todo con la actitud prepotente con la que se había dirigido a ella, estaba muy equivocado.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? – repitió a gritos perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía con su interlocutora.

\- ¿Se le perdió algo que le pertenezca? – respondió cínicamente, ella conocía a los tipos de su clase y no se iba a dejar inmutar por él.

\- No tengo la más mínima intención de perder mi tiempo con usted… señora, lo único que me interesa saber es dónde está ella – dijo igual de alterado.

\- Ella no vive más aquí.

\- ¡No estoy para bromas! Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella y vine aquí para corroborar que no le haya sucedido nada a causa de su familia.

\- Puede revisar la casa y darse cuenta por usted mismo que no hay rastro de ella aquí.

Más se tardó la anciana en decirlo, que Terry en hacerlo, recorrió la casa en tiempo record abriendo todas las puertas de las habitaciones, haciendo una rápida inspección, pero no la encontró, definitivamente no había rastro de ella.

\- Me sorprende que siendo tan amigos – y escupió aquella palabra con desazón – no supiera que ella hace tiempo que se mudó con su prometido.

\- No le creo nada, esa noticia es falsa, Candy y yo tenemos un acuerdo y usted ni el estúpido de Leagan tienen cabida en nuestras vidas.

\- Pues si ese no es mi asunto, no veo cómo viene a exigirme cuentas sobre lo que ella hace y decide con su vida.

\- Si claro, no crea que no sé que ese compromiso es solo para conveniencia de su familia y su buen nombre. Lo único que ustedes han traído a la vida de Candy es sufrimiento y alejarla de lo que realmente ama – respondió aún más alterado de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Se le olvida acaso que fue ella quien decidió continuar usando el apellido de la familia y todas las obligaciones que eso le conlleva? Yo ni siquiera la quería más en mi familia, en cambio usted estaba con ella y no hizo nada para que desistiera de seguir siendo una Andley. ¡Qué posición tan cómoda la suya venir a reclamar ahora, qué fácil que ahora que Candice tiene un futuro y una carrera usted venga a decirme que lo único que le hemos dado es dolor y sufrimiento!

\- Se queja como si eso no hubiese beneficiado a su familia, pero sepa esto señora, yo estoy enamorado de Candy, ella no es un peón más para enaltecer el nombre de mi familia ni objeto canjeable cuando sea conveniente, ella es la mujer que quiero para compañera por el resto de mis días.

\- ¿Qué está insinuando, señor Grandchester?

\- No lo insinuó y sé que entiende lo que digo, así que le exijo que me diga dónde está Candy.

\- En primer lugar, usted no tiene idea de mis intenciones con Candy, lo que dice son sus ridículas figuraciones. Le di la oportunidad de que eligiera un buen partido para casarse, el padre de Candy así lo ordenó y ella eligió a Neil Leagan – le contestó la mujer perdiendo los estivos – Dice amarla, ¿y quién le asegura que ella le corresponde? La distancia seguramente ha hecho mella en ese amor adolescente que tuvieron en el San Pablo, pero ambos han cambiado, ella ha madurado y aceptado que tiene un deber para con su familia, un deber en el que usted sin nombre y apellido no tiene cabida. Si ella ha demostrado lo poco que usted le importa, por qué no desiste en sus intenciones, aunque no dudo que sean buenas, pero puedo asegurarle que Neil tiene mejores que las suyas.

\- ¿Mejores que las mías? ¿Neil Leagan? Qué cinismo el suyo, ¿acaso no conoce la fama de su querido sobrino?

\- Pero al menos él ve por su felicidad, él está para ella, apoyándola en su carrera, o dígame ¿por qué en esta foto es él quien la escolta al primer concierto donde interpreto un solo? ¿Dónde estaba usted? – le tendió el diario con la foto abarcando la sección de sociales. Eran Neil y Candy, ella se aferraba al brazo de él y ¡le sonreía! Terry dio un respiro para calmar sus celos, él sabía lo que una buena foto podía hacer en la publicidad de un evento, no iba a dejarse engañar con trucos amarillistas.

\- ¡Ella sabía dónde estaba yo! Ambos acordamos seguir nuestros sueños.

\- Crea eso si le ayuda a calmar su conciencia, señor Grandchester – le dijo, clavando la estocada.

\- No puede alejarla de mí

\- Otra vez con lo mismo, ya le demostré que Candy no vive más bajo mi techo, que se fue a hacer su vida a lado de Neil. Usted debería saber que nadie tiene el poder de manipular a esa chiquilla voluntariosa.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que su pomposa familia permitió que ella viviera con un hombre que no es su esposo?

\- Es por ello que se anunció el matrimonio, para evitar más habladurías.

\- ¡Está loca! ¡Ella me lo hubiera…! – ¿se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho al mandarle de regreso sus regalos y su promesa?

\- De acuerdo, como esta situación no nos está llevando a nada, le daré la dirección de Candy para que se cerciore de lo que le he dicho – le tendió una nota que Terry leyó y algo en su memoria se precipito _999 Kinzie_ , era la dirección que venía en el sobre que dejaron sobre su mesa.

Terry no dijo nada más, se giró para volver sobre sus pasos.

\- Señor Grandchester – lo llamó Elroy, él giró la cabeza para mirarla sobre el hombro – Candy es feliz, prométame que no destruirá su felicidad si corrobora que todo es cierto.

Él no respondió, se mordió los labios y salió de la mansión.

/o.O/

Uno de los aliados más poderosos del destino es la circunstancia, la encargada de crear un momento que puede cambiar nuestras vidas sin siquiera esperarlo. Después de eso, es solo cuestión de tiempo para el efecto domino se produzca.

Esa tarde la circunstancia se puso del lado de Elroy Andley. Se valió de la falta de comunicación entre ellos, de una plática pasada donde Neil le dijo qué hacía los miércoles. Sabía que se había precipitado y aquello podía volteársele en cualquier momento, pero optó por lanzar la moneda al aire y esperar que su plan diera un golpe certero al amor de esos dos.

Terry esperó enfrente del edificio, sin animarse a tocar, miraba a todas las ventanas con la esperanza de verla asomada y que su figura le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para verla. Sentía que estaba perdiendo, empezaba a dudar de su amor, todos los eventos parecían reales y era precisamente eso lo que lo aterraba, verla y escuchar de su boca que todo era cierto.

La certeza le llego a los pocos minutos, por la calle principal escucho su voz y solo a un segundo de correr a su encuentro también escuchó a Neil Leagan.

\- ¿Crees que compramos suficiente? – dijo irónico al ver las dos bolsas repletas de víveres.

\- No, no creo, ¿sabes últimamente tengo mucha hambre? – dijo comiendo su dona, dejando un rastro de azúcar glass en su labio

\- Espera… - Neil paso la bolsa de su mano derecha a la izquierda y le limpio la boca con sus dedos, celos fue lo único que logro despertar aquella escena en Terry, pero la cosa no terminó ahí, ella de pronto se aferró al pecho masculino - ¿estás bien? – murmuró, sin que el espía pudiera oírlo, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Últimamente siento mareos, será solo un momento – el sonrojó en la cara del caballero no pasó desapercibido por un par de ojos verdiazules que centellaban llenos de furia.

\- De acuerdo, haré algo al respecto – le dio las bolsas, justo en el momento en que Candy iba a remarcar que hacerla cargar no la ayudaría a que pasara el efecto del vértigo, Neil la tomó en brazos y la levantó en vilo, la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, ella trataba de que las bolsas no cayeran al suelo y Neil se tambaleaba con ella en brazos.

Y a pesar de eso, la escena parecía algo más significativo para Terry, ¿qué tanto puede significar un abrazo? Una simple expresión de cariño, todo mundo daba y recibía abrazos de sus seres queridos, no había nada de malo en ello. ¿Por qué algo tan simple como eso era un detonante para Terry? ¿Por qué ver a la mujer de sus sueños en brazos de otro y que ese otro fuera precisamente Neil Leagan lo paralizo llenando de odio, de ira, pero especialmente de dolor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Otro caballero en ese espacio pensaba lo mismo acerca de los abrazos, tenía a la mujer que amaba sosteniéndose de su cuello para no caer, llevando a su corazón a latir de manera desbocada, y sin embargo, sabía que ese latido no era ni sería correspondido nunca.

\- Creo que es hora de hacer más ensaladas y menos postres, Candy – le dijo para aligerar el ambiente y acallar los traicioneros latidos de su corazón.

\- ¡Ey! No es culpa mía que cocines bien – aunque Candy sentía que estaba subiendo de peso, no era notorio, pero de pronto se vio con problemas para cerrar el cierre de un vestido, mientras subían por la escalera, Terry se quedó mirando la escena.

¿Tenía algún sentido alcanzarla para encararla? ¿Acaso haberla visto a lado de Neil Leagan no había sido suficiente? Sabía por Candy que Elisa había cambiado, pero ella misma le había dicho que no la sentía del todo sincera y sin embargo, permitía que el imbécil de Leagan la tomara entre sus brazos olvidando todo lo que ese y su hermana le habían hecho en el pasado. Verla tan confiada y feliz con él solo logró cavar un hoyo dentro de su pecho. ¿Quién dice que el amor no duele?

/o.O/

Albert miró la escena por la ventana del departamento y soltó un suspiró cargado de tedio. ¿En qué momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado? En un primer momento había sentido afecto y gratitud por la joven rubia y de pronto se había descubierto experimentando emoción, alegría, amor…

Entendía perfectamente a Neil de querer estar a su lado, de protegerla, de cuidarla porque ambos estaban irremediablemente enamorados de Candy y sin embargo, ninguno tenía alguna posibilidad de entrar a su corazón.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un joven mirando hacía dentro del edificio, pero solo fue un segundo.

/o.O/

Corrió para salir de esa ciudad, no quería seguir viéndola así y sin embargo tuvo miedo, miedo a seguir sin ella cuando todo lo que había hecho era precisamente para lograr lo contrario. Cómo afrontaría el hecho de la soledad, de la traición, esas que pudren los anhelos y aniquilan la sonrisa.

La noche era oscura y la nieve caía desbordada del cielo, fundiéndose con sus lágrimas. Se detuvo frente a hotel donde la hiciera suya, contemplando el cielo mientras los recuerdos le carcomían el corazón. ¿Tenía sentido recordar? No, no lo tenía, pero era una forma de despedirse de ella y del momento en que su vida tuvo sentido, porque en ese instante sintió que moría de dolor.

Se sentó en cuclillas para no gritar y proferir mil maldiciones. Nuevamente el destino se había burlado de él, cuando por fin creyó que la maldición que lo tenía preso a la soledad y a la tristeza se rompería, ella volvía para jactarse y escupirle en la cara. "¡Estas condenado, nunca podrás escapar de tu miserable existencia!"

\- ¿Por qué Candy, por qué? – imploró al cielo una respuesta en medio del llanto, mientras la imagen de la pecosa le inundaba de zozobra. – Señorita pecas, tarzán con pecas. Los días del colegio San Pablo nunca volverán, el tiempo no retrocede, todo risas y alegrías – evocó lo agradable de esos recuerdos, cuando ella estaba a su lado, convidándole su calidez, amarrándolo con su presencia - Candy, si esta era nuestra separación, hubiera sido mejor no conocerte – aquel simple hecho ahogó su corazón, al mismo tiempo que vació su alma. Permaneció así, deseando poder acostarse, y no despertar nunca más.

Con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba se puso de pie y continuó su camino, sus pasos eran flojos, con la mira puesta en el piso cubierto de nieve. Y de pronto otro sentimiento lo inundó, la ira contra ella, la frustración por creer en su amor. El dolor de saber que no podría borrar con facilidad su presencia, su olor, sus ojos, su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo. La nieve había logrado empapar su ropa, haciéndolo sentir frío, uno equiparable solo con el de su corazón.

Llegó a la estación de trenes, abordó el primero que lo alejó de aquella ciudad, todo el trayecto continuó con su lamento. La amaba, bastante, más que a nada en el mundo, pero su amor no había sido suficiente para sortear la distancia. Para él nunca nada era suficiente, el amor siempre lo había dañado, el amor de sus padres, el amor de Candy, de una u otra forma él nunca se había sentido merecedor de sentimiento tan potente, tan imperfecto, entre más amaba más resultaba herido.

 _De acuerdo, aprendí la lección_ le respondió a la vida, al destino, a quien fuera el encargado de asir los hilos de su vida y que lo había condenado a implorar las sobras de amor que los demás tenían para él, sin nunca poder sentirlo verdaderamente.

Sintió un escozor en sus verdiazules ojos, el dolor trataba de manifestarse dentro de sus pupilas. De su bolsillo sacó el solitario que le diera, apretándolo con dolor, con enojo. ¡Qué ganas de deshacerse de aquel objeto que marcaría el inicio de una vida a su lado y que se había convertido en el símbolo de su desgracia!

Por fin el tren anunció el arribo a la estación de Nueva York, el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana. Llegó a su departamento y maldijo su suerte, por el pasillo que lo conducía a su puerta la señora Marlowe caminaba hacia él, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro desencajado. Sin saber por qué ni tener la oportunidad de esquivarla, ella lo abofeteo tantas veces se lo permitió él antes de tomarla por los brazos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa, señora?

\- ¿Qué que me pasa? Cómo puede ser tan insensible, ¿acaso no sabe que Susana está muerta por su culpa? ¡Usted la mato! – lo apuntó con el dedo y volvió a su acometida de abofetearlo y arrojando un montón de papeles que seguro eran los recados en los que solicitaban su presencia en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo? – sobó su mejilla enrojecida por los golpes de la mamá de Susana.

 _Flash Back_

 _Su intención no había sido la de morir, únicamente deseaba llamar su atención, pero con pesar descubrió que después de 2 horas nadie había acudido a ayudarla como si a nadie le interesara que había salido de su habitación y subido a lo alto de aquel desgastado edificio._

 _Justo cuando decidió que era momento de regresar la fuerte ventisca que caía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York cerró la puerta, ella como pudo intentó abrirla, pero no lo consiguió. Se encogió para cubrirse, pero su delgada bata no era suficiente para hacerle frente al inmenso frío de la noche._

 _Una hora más… todos sus intentos fueron inútiles y la desesperación empezaba a hacer mella en ella, sin pensarlo siquiera soltó una carcajada llena de ironía y dolor, mientras una brisa helada le cortó la cara._

 _Dos horas más… la agonía empezó y parecía no tener fin, sintió frío, mucho frío, en todo su cuerpo. Soltó un desgarrador sollozo que se elevó por los aires y se desvaneció con la nieve que atentaba contra su vida, cayendo cada vez más fuerte. Su llanto se intensificó conforme fue consciente de que su cuerpo se entiesaba._

 _Muerte era su único pensamiento, la única resolución a la que consiguió llegar. Pretendió llamar la atención de un hombre que claramente no estaba interesado, poniendo en peligro su vida, simplemente para despertar en él sentimientos de arrepentimiento y culpa, y ahora así como así, la vida le había cobrado la osadía de ser egoísta, en su cabeza solo resonaba un pensamiento: morir. No quiso rendirse y sin embargo sabía que era el único camino posible._

 _Su atención se centró en dejar de sentir y solo dejarse ir, ya no había temor en su mirada, solo resignación al inminente final permaneciendo quieta y aceptando la muerte como una lección. Nuevamente sintió frío y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía, lo percibió y lo aceptó. Cerró los ojos por última vez y por fin, ya no sintió nada._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Fue al hospital y en su memoria quedó grabada la imagen de la muerte, Susana tendida, inmóvil y glacial, con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, sin latido, sin expresión. Sin vida.

Mirándola así sintió el peso de la culpa sobre su espalda, había elegido a una mujer que no lo amaba por sobre una que le había salvado la vida y lo único que consiguió fue provocar su muerte.

Las manecillas del reloj siguieron avanzando, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella cantina, ahogándose en alcohol, se presentó al teatro en un estado deplorable, pero si alguien lo notó fingió no hacerlo. La presentación para la prensa había alabado su trabajo, reconociéndolo como uno de los mejores Romeos en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento, olvido todo, no le importaba nada más, esa noche no solo derrumbo los cimientos de su carrera, arruino la reputación de la compañía Stanford y además la credibilidad de los críticos que lo habían puesto muy por encima de un nivel al que nunca podría aspirar.

En su departamento todo estaba en silencio, ahogó su llanto apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. Tras sus parpados nuevamente recordó a Candy, a pesar de su traición, de haberle fallado, aún la amaba. Quiso creer que todo había sido una pesadilla, que pronto despertaría, que la realidad era mucho menos tortuosa que lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Nuevamente sintió el dolor, la angustia, una infinita pena. Estaba derrotado, cansado, se aferró a sus rodillas y se permitió llorar, no podía soportar más la agonía. Empezó a sentir frío y fue consciente de que mañana sentiría mucho más dolor y frío que ahora y así sucesivamente, hasta el final de sus días porque sin ella nada más tenía importancia.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí, por ello es que decidí partirlo y dedicarle todo a Terry, a su sentir. No sé si logré que pudieran comprenderlo, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Por esa simple escena en donde Terry ve a Candy con Neil, es que los hice sus aliados y no los antagonistas, había creado un personaje, pero cuando escribía esas partes, no terminaba por convencerme el personaje, quería que fue algo desgarrador para Terry y que mejor que usado a Neil, por qué en serio es inconcebible que ella pueda sonreírle y dejarse abrazar por él!? No me lo pareció con ese personaje creado, no me daba el ímpetu que requería la escena en general, así que lo deseche, aunque para las que leen UN DÍA A LA VEZ ese personaje que no apareció aquí lo hizo allá, es el doctor Bryan O´Malley.**

 **Yoliki, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Becky7024, sí pobre Candy, ambos engañados y sintiéndose traicionados, aunque creo que para Terry fue peor. Te comentó que la tía abuela nunca verá a Albert, al menos no hasta que él recupere la memoria.**

 **Guest, ahora sí estamos más cerca del nacimiento de Edward.**

 **Phambe, entiendo tu aprensión al personaje de Elisa, pero quería quitarlos del camino como antagonistas, y sí, pude deshacerme de ella como lo hice con Annie, Archie y Patty, pero algo me movió el personaje que decidí crearle una historia alterna, quizá fue porque por esos días estaba leyendo An Ocean Away y en ese fic Elisa es la amiga incondicional de Candy y Annie es quien intenta quitarle a Terry, así que use esa idea y conforme escribía sus escenas me gustaba más hacía donde dirigía su historia. Acepto que a muchas puede resultarles aburrida esa parte, pero como he expresado antes, la primer persona para la que escribo siempre es para mí y me siento conforme con ese agregado a la trama.**

 **Y era un fic corto hace ya 6 capítulos, no pensé que tuviera tanta historia para contar, pero aunque no lo creas, estaba desesperada por llegar a este punto y pesé a todo, creo que la historia está bien.**

 **Espero que este Terry te haya convencido, sé que es un personaje de pasiones muy fuertes, sin embargo, también es sensible y ha sufrido mucho, ver a la mujer que ama en brazos de otro, lejos de alterarlo, lo dañó, en esta historia es mi percepción del personaje, necesitaba llevarlo al borde del abismo para que perdiera todo, pues en la película, él renuncia a todo para formarse una carrera lejos de lo que ama.**

 **Miriam7, ya empezó el drama y creo que Terry no salió bien librado de ello, ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Alondra, te aseguro que Candy no se casará con Neil, esa nunca ha sido la intención. No sé si fue suficiente castigo para las Marlowe, pero bueno, al parecer Terry pagó un precio muy alto por tantas mentiras a su alrededor.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **P.D.: Como ya les había dicho con anterioridad mi tiempo para estar sentada con la laptop y ponerme a escribir es muy poco, si acaso serán 2 horas por la noch veces por semana, ahora pienso que fue una pésima idea subir tres historias simultaneas y en base a eso, llegue a la conclusión de que voy a dejar por un tiempo este fic, no se preocupen, no voy a dejarlo inconcluso, pero de todas mis historias es a la que menos recepción y gusto de los lectores le veo, y dado que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, me parece ilógico dedicarle tiempo a una historia que no está gustando. He estado actualizando cada dos semanas, pero ese tiempo se verá duplicado para este fic, me disculpo con las chicas que esperan una continuación y es por respeto a ustedes que no lo dejaré sin final y espero que entiendan mi posición. Pues según las estadísticas de FF la part fueron las menos leídas y eso de alguna manera es decepcionante, por ello he llegado a esta resolución. Faltan 3 capítulos más.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **9 – agos – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	12. Aceptar lo inevitable

**Capítulo 7: Aceptar lo inevitable**

Elroy Andley le sonrió a su diario del lunes. Su sonrisa fue como una telaraña luminosa en su rostro indescifrable. Lo había conseguido, finalmente había separado a Candy de aquel actor que ella consideraba poca cosa para la heredera del consorcio Andley.

Abrió su correspondencia regocijándose por su triunfo, después de semanas de preocupación y búsquedas infructuosas, era un alivio quitarse un peso de encima. Tomó el sobre con los resultados de Candy, los había olvidado por completo. Con calma lo abrió y leyó superficialmente hasta que llego a un párrafo.

 _Positivo, positivo, positivo_ se repitió en su cabeza y sintió que crecía en su interior una furia gigantesca, alimentada por una sensación de profunda frustración por todos sus planes rotos.

Pidió que empacaran una maleta y otra para Candy, cuando estuvieron listas fue al conservatorio para avisar que por problemas familiares su nieta tendría que ausentarse durante unos meses.

Cuando vio a Candy salir en compañía de sus amigos y dirigirse a su apartamento la llamó.

\- Candy… - la voz era imperturbable.

\- Tía abuela – se pintó la sorpresa en el pecoso rostro.

\- Sube, por favor, necesito que viajemos a encontrarnos con William.

\- ¿El bisabuelo William?

\- Sí, ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y pide tu inmediata presencia.

\- Pero…

\- Le pediré a Neil que le avise a tu compañero de cuarto, esto es más urgente.

\- De acuerdo, tía - abordó el vehículo.

El chofer manejo toda la tarde y parte de la noche, la tía abuela no cruzó otra palabra con Candy, como si no quisiera mirarla de nuevo porque le provocaba asco.

La rubia empezó a cabecear sin saber a dónde se dirigían, continuaron viajando otro día más, Candy trataba de descubrir algún atisbo que le indicara hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no lo consiguió.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al Hospital Carney.

\- Buenas noches, señora Andley, la esperábamos.

\- Perdón por la demora, venimos desde Chicago – aclaró.

\- Adelante, por favor.

Candy y la señora Elroy pasaron a un pequeño consultorio que más de cuidados intensivos parecía de maternidad.

\- Por favor, señorita Andley, quítese la ropa detrás de la cortina y póngase la bata que esta sobre el banco.

\- ¿Qué? – Candy no comprendió nada, por qué tenía que quitarse la ropa para ver a su padre adoptivo.

\- Es para que revisen al bebé.

\- ¿Bebé?

\- ¡Es que no estabas enterada muchacha! – gritó exasperada la tía abuela - ¿no irás a decirme que fue cosa del espíritu santo?

\- Bebé – repitió Candy, incrédula y sin saber qué más decir. Tocó su vientre, un bebé, en ella estaba creciendo un bebé que quizá se parecería a Terry, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdeazulados y quizá pecoso como ella, un bebé que gorjeara y reiría, con olor a leche y a talco. Un ser nacido de un amor que ya no existía.

Candy se dejó arrastrar e hizo lo que le habían pedido, cuando volvió vestida solo por la bata de hospital se subió a la camilla, la doctora Montague tocó su vientre con las yema de sus dedos, haciendo un poco de presión.

\- Tiene más o menos 13 semanas de gestación. ¿Ha asistido a revisiones prenatales o esta es la primera?

\- Es la primera.

\- De acuerdo – le revisó la cabeza, los ojos, dentadura – Necesitas consumir hierro. ¿Tienes dolores?

\- No.

\- Va muy bien tu embarazo, Candice – le sonrió la doctora. La rubia correspondió al gesto – pero por tu edad, convendría que te cuidaras, no quisiera que perdieras al bebé.

En todo ese tiempo Elroy había permanecido impávida ante la escena de una nueva vida creciendo en Candy, apretaba los dientes, tratando de contener las maldiciones que se formaban en su cabeza.

Salieron del consultorio, Candy salió pensativa, no es que no supiera que algo estaba cambiando en su cuerpo, pero ella nunca había tenido un período regular, a veces pasaban hasta 4 meses sin que se presentara. Miró de reojo a su tía y se preguntó qué le diría, estaba consciente de que había faltado gravemente al apellido Andley y que además el padre de su hijo iba a casarse con alguien más.

\- Sube – ordenó cuando regresaron al auto.

\- Tía…

\- No hables, Candy.

Nuevamente no supo a dónde iban, pero al menos aquel viaje solo había durado media hora.

Por la fachada parecía un convento. Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

\- Tía… - y entonces toda la furia contenida causó que Elroy se abalanzara con la rubia, abofeteándola con tanta violencia que le hizo sangrar la boca y nariz. Candy cayó al suelo - ¡Has manchado el honor de mi familia! ¡Hemos hecho muchas cosas por ti! ¿Así es como nos pagas? ¡Embarazándote de un muerto de hambre! – explotó con la vena de la frente punzándole y los puños apretados – Vas a quedarte en este lugar hasta que la criatura nazca, nadie, ni la familia debe saber de tu horrible pecado.

Llamaron a la puerta, una monja atendió la puerta, con el rostro impávido las condujo hasta la dirección. Ahí las atendió otra monja y Candy sintió que volvía a estar frente a la hermana Grey.

\- ¿De cuántos meses? – preguntó la religiosa Louis después de las cortesías habituales.

\- Tres meses.

\- ¿Qué hará con el bebé? ¿Planea adoptarlo un miembro de su familia o lo dejarán aquí? – aquella platica escandalizo a Candy, hablaban de su hijo como si se tratase de mercancía.

\- No lo hemos decidido.

\- Pero tía…

\- ¡Cállate! – gruñeron ambas mujeres mayores – no tienes derecho de expresar tu opinión, suficiente has hecho con resultar embarazada sin estar casada – continuó Louis, Candy la miró con rencor e intentó huir, pero en la puerta dos monjas más la interceptaron – Enciérrenla en su cuarto - No importó cuánto pataleó y gritó, fue sometida sin problemas y llevada a una habitación cuyo mobiliario estaba compuesto por una cama y un pequeño escritorio, al fondo había un baño. Era todo.

\- Tía abuela, por favor, por favor, déjeme salir – pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, lamentándose ser tan ingenua, si tan solo ella se hubiera enterado antes, sus amigos la hubiesen ayudado y si no lo hacían, entonces se hubiera ido con Albert a cualquier parte para proteger a su hijo, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba encerrada.

/o.O/

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Elroy la había dejado ahí. No podía recordar todo lo que había gritado los primeros días hasta que se le acabo la voz, solo podía recordar lo que aquellas mujeres habían dicho, palabras más, palabras menos, ellas querían quitarle a su hijo. Y estaba segura de que Elroy Andley era capaz de eso y más para proteger el buen nombre de su familia.

No sabía si sus primos habían sospechado algo sobre su misteriosa desaparición, o qué pasaría con Albert, estaba incomunicada. Muy de vez en cuando se abría una gatera en la parte de debajo de la puerta y por el suelo se deslizaba una bandeja con tazones de plástico llenos de comida y un vaso con una o dos pastillas, eran vitaminas. Candy estaba harta de la comida que siempre tenía el mismo sabor. De tiempo en tiempo una voz le dijo que caminara por la habitación para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran y que si se portaba bien, podría salir al patio para tomar el fresco.

Ella obedeció, dos meses más pasaron, no le permitieron salir para celebrar Navidad, ni mucho menos año nuevo.

Su estómago estaba más hinchado y sentía ligeros movimientos en su interior, muy ligeros aún, pero que le causaban la única alegría que podía experimentar en ese lúgubre lugar.

Candy tomó una ducha, en el baño solo había un espejo pequeño, miró su reflejo, ella siempre había pensado que las embarazadas resplandecían, pero ella no lo hacía en absoluto.

Al día siguiente por fin la dejaron salir al patio, Candy vio que no era la única joven encinta, había al menos otras 8, miró con detenimiento el patio, por fuera la fachada parece más grande.

\- Hola, ¿eres nueva? – levantó el rostro y frente a ella estaba una pelirroja solo un par de años mayor.

\- No sé – miró el desconcierto en la otra chica – llegué hace más de dos meses.

\- Ah, bueno, si eres nueva, yo tengo casi 9 meses, mi bebé nace en dos semanas – tomó asiento junto a ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué es allá? – preguntó señalando una división en el terreno.

\- El orfanato.

\- ¿Orfanato?

\- Sí, ahí dan en adopción a los bebés cuyas familias no los adoptan. En mi caso, mi hermana mayor va a adoptar a mi bebé, pero hay quienes no quieren tener relación. Aunque solo los dejan hasta los 2 años, que es como la edad en que las familias adineradas quieren a los niños para que se adapten más fácilmente a ellos.

\- Así que a eso se dedican aquí – suspiró Candy.

\- Supongo, la complicidad, el silencio, la vida y la muerte, todo está ligado al dinero.

Candy se quedó muda ante tal hecho, aunque el Hogar de Pony también era una orfanato, no se compara en nada a lo que hacían ahí.

Candy volvió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, acariciando su vientre y platicando con su bebé, narrándole clases de música o contándole alguna obra que sabía a Terry le gustaba, también solo por no dejar, le contaba posibles reencuentros con su padre, aclarando malos entendidos y convirtiéndose en una familia.

Empujada por una fuerza y por aquellas escenas de reencuentro cada vez más frecuentes, decidió escribir a Terry, él tenía el derecho de saber que iba a tener un hijo y además podía ser su única esperanza de salir de ahí. Se las arregló para conseguir pluma y papel, entrando furtivamente al despacho de la directora.

Nuevamente en la soledad de su habitación se debatió entre escribirle a Terry o a Neil, estaba segura de que el pelirrojo la ayudaría, no sabía cómo pero él haría algo para sacarla de ahí. No sabía en qué momento su fe hacía Neil había crecido de esa manera. Por otro lado, Terry era el padre de su hijo, tenía el derecho de saber y quizá, solo por el bebé, iría por ella.

Suspiró y se decidió a escribir, deseando que aquella fuera la mejor elección.

/o.O/

Neil le había dicho que Candy había salido de la ciudad porque su padre adoptivo quería verla, al parecer había sufrido un accidente y quería estar con su hija el mayor tiempo posible antes de que sucediera algo inevitable.

\- ¿Y ustedes por qué no van también? – había preguntado.

\- Para el caso, solo Archie y Stear podrían ir, ellos son sus sobrinos.

\- Ah, comprendo. ¿Crees que vuelva pronto?

\- No lo sé, Albert, la tía abuela volvió hace unas semanas pero cayó enferma porque Stear se fue a Nueva York ayer, va a enlistarse para ir a Europa a pelear.

\- Eso es grave, me imagino que ha sido un shock muy grande para ella.

Albert se asomó por la ventana, quizá si se apuraba podría viajar junto con Stear, trataría de protegerlo como agradecimiento a Candy, Neil lo visitaba casi a diario como si supiera lo que pensaba hacer, después de todo él se había quedado solo por Candy, se lo había prometido cuando lo encontró en el parque y le dijo que lo conocía.

\- Tengo que salir en un viaje escolar, ¿estarás bien solo? – preguntó el heredero Leagan un poco nervioso. Había sentido ausente a Albert y temía que hiciera alguna locura. Él mismo estaba nervioso por la repentina desaparición de Candy que hasta había discutido con la tía abuela Elroy para que le dijera dónde estaba, pero ella no había soltado prenda.

\- Sí, descuida, nos veremos a tu regreso.

Neil se fue con un extraño presentimiento, pero tenía que pensar en sus estudios y aquel viaje era importante para el semestre. Le pidió a Dios que guiará los pasos de su amigo para que no lo llevaran a cometer una tontería.

/o.O/

Había cumplido su promesa de quedarse para las fiestas de fin de año. Aprovecho que Elroy y sus padres estarían distraídos con los presupuestos del año para irse. Les dejo una nota y abordó el tren rumbo a Nueva York.

Se había dirigido a los kioscos de la estanción para enrolarse, ahí le dieron una serie de documentos que debía llenar. Tomó asiento y dudó. Pensó en Candy y en Patty, la última le había dicho que si se iba, lo mejor era que terminarán, sabía que ella no podría vivir con la expectativa de si viviría o no. Pobre Patty, se sentía como un desgraciado.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y acarició el puente de su nariz, levantando un poco las gafas.

¿Estaba seguro de lo que haría? Una vez que llenará los formularios, no había vuelta atrás. Pero… había pensado en eso durante meses, ni un solo minuto había dudado y sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que pensarlo y hacerlo eran cosas extremadamente diferentes.

/o.O/

Elisa lo vio a lo lejos, tenía los documentos en la mano y aún no los llenaba, agradeció a los cielos haber llegado a tiempo.

\- ¡Stear! – lo llamó - ¿por qué haces esto? – tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ya lo he decidido – explicó, harto de la misma pregunta, y que él mismo se hacía en ese momento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es realmente una guerra? – preguntó.

\- Leo los diarios.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos jóvenes han muerto a causa de la guerra? – estaba alterada y su voz subió dos decibeles, la gente la miró con curiosidad.

\- Las bajas de guerra entre nosotros aumenta, si no hacemos algo pronto la pacifica América será un campo de batalla. Para que eso no ocurra debo enrollarme en Europa – aquella declaración fue el acabose para Elisa quien se paró frente al de lentes y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, pese al dolor él continuó – no puedo quedarme aquí inventando estupideces sin que me preocupe nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, Elisa.

\- Es por eso que no eres el indicado, Stear, debes temer a la muerte y saber que lo que vivirás allá no se compara con nada que hayas visto. Dime, tú que nunca te has peleado con nadie, serás capaz de matar a alguien, serás capaz de dispararle a otro joven con los mismos ideales que los tuyos.

\- Trataré en la medida de lo posible de no matar a nadie.

\- Michel no iba a matar a nadie, él iba a salvar vidas y sabes qué le paso, está muerto. Dices que lees los diarios, pero no sabes que las noticias están minimizando los horrores de la guerra para no generar más histeria, si leyeras lo que Michel me escribió lo entenderías, incluso hay mítines por las precarias condiciones que tienen que sortear los soldados, ¿sabes que tuvieron una tregua para Navidad? Los soldados que combaten solo sirven para los intereses de personas que no comparten los ideales de esos jóvenes, Stear. ¿Morirás por ellos? Serás capaz de causarle este dolor a tus padres, Archie, Candy y Paty. ¿Qué sentiste cuando Anthony murió? Recuerda ese dolor. Stear, la guerra ya me quito a mi prometido, ¿crees que quiero ver como tú también mueres?

\- Voy a la guerra para proteger a los que amo, para que la paz perdure en Estados Unidos

\- No se muere por amor, Stear, se vive por él, inventa otra excusa, o mejor inventa algo para que esta terrible masacre no se repita de nuevo.

\- Tengo que irme, Elisa – se dio la vuelta, pero ella se aferró a su brazo.

\- Ven conmigo, si después de ver lo que quiero mostrarte aún quieres ir, te dejaré marchar con la bendición de todos nosotros.

\- Elisa…

\- Por favor.

La pelirroja lo llevó a un pabellón de un hospital, sabía que estaba cerca, después de todo a algunos soldados los dejaban ahí para su recuperación. Le autorizaron el pase como visita y porque prometió una donación para los heridos de la guerra.

En el pabellón se respiraba la desolación, la mayoría de los pacientes eran jóvenes mutilados, Stear sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Se acercaron a un hombre de unos treinta años, Elisa le dijo algo que Stear no escuchó y luego le hizo una seña para que se sentará a su lado. Él obedeció en silencio.

\- Me ha dicho esta jovencita que planeas enlistarte.

\- Así es – dijo con una madurez que estaba lejos de sentir.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – él no respondió – En cuanto vas al asalto, el miedo va cediendo al terror. No miras, sino que ves. No oyes, sino que escuchas. La nariz se llena de humo y muerte. Lo sientes en el paladar. La primera vez que maté a un cabo fue cuestión de suerte, fui más rápido que él por casi nada. Empujé su rifle a hacía un lado y le clave mi bayoneta en el pecho. Tuve ganas de vomitar. Me temblaron las rodillas y francamente quedé muy avergonzado de mí mismo – agregó - ¡Cómo quisiera haberle estrechado la mano y hacernos buenos amigos! ¿Qué es por lo que los soldados nos apuñalábamos unos a otros? ¿Sabes lo desalentador que es combatir hasta la muerte con alguien con quien no tienes nada en contra, al menos, no personalmente?

\- Pero…

\- Me vas a decir que peleamos por la paz, eso es una gran ironía y la estupidez más grande que he escuchado. Mira a tu alrededor muchacho, cada uno de ellos fue con la convicción de pelear por la paz y regreso sin vida o con menos miembros y una buena dotación de pesadillas de por vida. Puedes convencerte todo lo que quiera, muchacho, pero tú solo irás a morir y a causar dolor a conocidos y extraños.

Después de media hora de escuchar más relatos, la voluntad de Stear tembló y fue al baño para vomitar, le dio la espalda al inodoro y recargo su cuerpo ahí, soltando varios suspiros para recuperarse un poco.

\- Elisa… - la encontró esperándolo afuera, la abrazó y lloró – tienes razón, no tengo lo que se necesita para ir – ella no supo si su llanto era de derrota o alivio, pero no le importó, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y dejo que se desahogara.

\- Tranquilo, Stear, puedes usar tu ingenio para inventar algo para no volver a vivir una masacre como esta.

Sin saber cómo o por qué en brazos de Elisa, dejo de pensar, solo existían ellos dos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que soltarse.

/o.O/

Un rayo de luz acarició el rostro de Terry, estaba durmiendo en aquel cuarto que no se comparaba en nada con su mini departamento en Nueva York, pero el salario que ganaba en el teatro ambulante apenas y cubría sus gastos como para permitirse algo mejor. Se había ido a la cama refugiándose en sabanas y una pesada colcha vieja que tenía más parches que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado antes, pero aun así la luz que se filtró le recordó que la noche había llegado a su finy que debía empezar una nueva jornada para enfrentarse a la vida, aunque no tuviera ninguna motivación para ello.

Se dio la vuelta, sin destaparse el rostro. No tenía nada más que hacer, las funciones eran en la noche y nadie requería de su existencia hasta la apertura del telón.

Cuando estaba quedándose dormido de nueva cuenta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Maldición! – gruñó - ¡Es que uno no puede descansar! – dudó en levantarse, pero al final cubriéndose con la cobija, abrió la puerta. En cuanto vio quién era, no pudo evitar primero sorpresa y luego enojo - ¡lárgate! – y azoto la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, seguro de que la había separado de las bisagras.

\- Terrence – lo llamó su padre, pero él no abrió, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, de entre todas las personas, era él quien lo había buscado y quien lo veía en la peor de las inmundicias.

Volvió a la cama, al final, su padre en algún momento se cansaría de esperarlo ahí, le costó un poco, pero volvió a dormirse, después del alcohol, dormir era la mejor forma de evadir la realidad, todo era más gratificante que estar sobrio y despierto.

Había huido de Nueva York y acabado en aquella ciudad, intentó trabajar en algo que no tuviera relación con la actuación, pero atraído por esa profesión, encontró un lugar en un espectáculo callejero, la mayoría de los asistentes eran ebrios que no sabían apreciar las obras de Shakespeare, pero de algo tenía que vivir.

El gruñido de su estómago le recordó que debía comer algo, abrió su puerta y se asomó, ni rastro del duque Richard, salió a un bar que estaba frente a su edificio, pidió algo para comer y una botella de whisly, que sin duda era lo peor que hubiera consumido, pero para embrutecerse estaba bien.

La expectativa de la función de esa noche no le hacía ninguna ilusión, pero trabajo era trabajo. A pesar de querer olvidarse de todo, no podía evadir el hecho de que tenía que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Entró de nuevo a su departamento, tambaleándose y se dirigió a la ducha.

Como otras noches, estaba tonteando en el escenario, era cansado tener que fingir interés cuando su público apenas y le ponía atención, nadie lo conocía no tenía que fingir que su vida era perfecta, porque ésta al igual que su alma, estaban completamente rotas.

Y entonces entre el gentío, un rostro conocido se alzó frente a él. Nunca pensó que el hecho de que su padre lo viera en ese estado, lo avergonzara de esa manera.

/o.O/

Candy suspiró, y leyó la carta que enviaría.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _No pensaba escribir esta carta después de tu traición. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir enamorada de alguien que no te ama? ¿Podrías comprender el dolor que sentí al comprender que mientras yo te amaba tú estabas con otra, que me muero de amor por ti, mientras que tu amor nunca me perteneció?_

 _Y sin embargo llevo en mi vientre la materialización del amor que te tengo y creí correcto decírtelo._

 _Estoy encerrada en un convento al que me trajo la tía abuela Elroy, y lo único que te pido es que me saques de aquí, sueño con que leas esta carta y que si alguna vez sentiste y guardaste en tu corazón algo de mí, seas capaz de dejar todo y vengas por nosotros. Y no te preocupes, sé que nunca podremos estar juntos, tú no me perteneces, sé que tú corazón se lo has entregado a alguien más y acepto que lo nuestro es un imposible que nunca se volverá posible de nuevo._

 _Pero me permito soñar por nuestro hijo, porque al menos pueda gozar de sus padres verdaderos y no sea como nosotros, que nunca pudimos experimentar lo que es estar en una familia que nos ame._

 _Por favor, Terry, has aunque sea uno de mis sueños realidad, ven por nosotros, te estaremos esperando…_

 _Siempre tuya, Candice White._

Era una carta de amor y despedida, lo sabía, pero él era la única esperanza que tenían de salir juntos de aquel lugar, su hijo y ella, si al final, Terry no quería cargar con una paternidad no deseada, ella trabajaría para sacar adelante a su familia.

La tía abuela Elroy creía conocerla, creía que ella sería capaz de renunciar a su hijo y seguir su vida como una heredera, lo que no sabía es que Candy jamás haría algo como lo que sus padres le hicieron a ella, prefería el hambre y trabajar como esclava antes de caer así de bajo. Ella iba a enfrentarse a todo si era necesario para salir de ahí con su hijo.

Su familia la había traicionado, porque si el bisabuelo William había ordenado que se casara con Neil, qué le impedía hacer lo mismo ahora para deshacerse de su bebé. Pero qué podía esperar realmente de ese hombre, al que no conocía de nada y sin embargo, manejaba su vida a su antojo.

Dos semanas más, que cada vez le parecían un verdadero infierno, pasaron y la pelirroja Ashly dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos cafes y cabello rojizo claro. Cuando se despidió de ella, Candy la miró suplicante.

\- Ashly, ¿podrías enviar esta carta? ¡Es de vida o muerte! – la chica de cabello rojo la miró y le sonrió con pesar.

\- Sí – le dijo, y no le mintió, pero cuántas de ellas habían escrito al padre de su hijo para que fuera por ella y nadie se había presentado. Quizá ella era la excepción.

/o.O/

Dos meses su padre siguió buscándolo, pero él se negaba a cruzar palabra con ese hombre. Vivía prácticamente encerrado y solo salía para comer algo e ir al teatro, estaba cansado del asedió del duque.

\- Terrence, sigues comportándote como un inmaduro, ¿para esto querías venir a Nueva York? ¡Esto me pasa por creerle a esa chiquilla! – gruño, tomándolo del brazo, harto de su juego.

\- No hables de ella – siseó Terry, indignado y forcejeando con su padre.

\- ¡Estás borracho! Como todos los días.

\- ¿Y qué? – Richard le dio una bofetada a Terry que lo hizo caer al suelo, el hombre mayor entró al cuarto de Terry y lo miró, con sorpresa e indiganción. La habitación era un caos, con basura regada, paredes sucias y la cama ni siquiera estaba tendida.

\- ¿Así vives? – el tono de su voz sonó incrédulo.

\- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – se mofó, alzando los brazos.

\- ¡Eres un inmaduro, Terrence!

\- Sí soy una vergüenza para usted no sé para qué me está buscando.

\- Porque estoy muriendo – su seriedad en la voz y en su rostro, paralizaron a Terry.

\- ¿Mu… muriendo?

\- Tengo cáncer, hijo y te necesito.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tu madrastra…

\- ¡No la llame así! – gritó, indignado.

\- De acuerdo. La duquesa, Charlotte y Edmund fallecieron en un ataque, estaban en Londres y un zepelín dejo caer bombas, ellos iban a Cambridge para dejar a Edmund, Brandon estaba enfermo y yo tenía junta en la cámara de lores. Te pido que heredes el título, al menos hasta que Brandon cumpla con la mayoría de edad. Pensé que para este momento serías uno de los mejores actores de Broadway, aquella jovencita te tenía mucha fe y…

\- Sí, sé que hablo usted.

\- ¿Volvieron a verse?

\- Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? Nunca pensé que volvería a interferir en tu vida, pero no tengo alternativa, te pido que me ayudes.

\- ¿Cómo me ayudó cuando recurrí a usted? – la intensa mirada de su hijo lo hizo sentir incómodo.

\- Sé que cometí muchos errores, no tengo derecho a aparecerme así como así y pedirte que vuelvas, pero al menos quisiera resarcir un poco el daño que te cause, ¿me permitirías pasar los últimos meses de mi vida junto a los dos hijos que me quedan?

\- ¿Y a cambio conseguirse un heredero de respaldo?

\- De acuerdo, entiendo si no quieres ir y seguir viviendo de esta manera. Perdóname si te he incordiado.

\- Espere.

Terry había querido salir de ahí desde que vio a Candy con Neil, pero no se podía permitir un pasaje de ida. La cabeza le iba a mil por hora, sabía que irse era como huir, pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que estaba haciendo?

Las dos cosas que más amaba estaba ahí y a ambas las había perdido, aquel sentimiento de pérdida le causaba dolor y rabia en la misma medida. Quizá una cambio de ambiente era lo que necesitaba para salir adelante. Para ese momento, al menos en sus sueños, Candy viviría con él, después del éxito de él como Romeo, su carrera despuntaría y la tendría a ella a su lado, en cuento Candy cumpliera la mayoría de edad, la haría su esposa. Aunque las funciones y giras fueran agotadoras, él llegaría a su casa, donde ella y compartirían risas y situaciones cotidianas, pero nada de eso era real, todos esos sueños se disipaban como el humo de un cigarro, evaporándose en cuanto abría los ojos.

Candy se había ido y no volvería, debía aceptar que su corazón se había rotó en millones de pedacitos y que nunca se podría recuperar de eso. El día en que vio la vio con Neil, dando por tierra su relación, él había muerto, ¿acaso era hora de revivir? ¿Podría hacerlo si se iba a Londres?

/o.O/

Entregó los documentos para enlistarse, se había marchado antes, pero Neil lo tenía vigilado, aun cuando había estado de viaje, Connor y los demás amigos de Candy, le hacían una visita regular, él estaba harto de tanta vigilancia, debían aceptar que Candy no volvería, que no quería estar más en contacto, que él era una carga para ella y que su familia había ganado en alejarla de él.

Aquel día salió a media noche, con su morral de viaje y Pupe sobre su hombro, dejo una nota para quien fuera el primero en buscarlo y se marchó, creyendo que en el frente alguien podría decirle quién era.

Se registró como Albert White y abordó el barco que lo llevaría a encontrar su destino.

\- Adiós, Candy – fue lo único que dijo antes de que el barco dejara el puerto.

/o.O/

En ese mismo barco, pero en primera clase, un joven con el corazón destrozado subió junto a su padre y se instaló en su camarote y esperando a que zarparan.

/o.O/

Candy sintió una breve punzada en su vientre. Pero hizo caso omiso, aún faltaba un mes para que naciera su hijo. Esa tarde había visto a la tía abuela Elroy después de tanto tiempo. Los últimos 5 meses se había sometido a un intenso estrés que había hecho mella en ella, había intentado fugarse dos meses atrás, pero en el proceso había caído y la habían mantenido recostaba por temor a que perdiera el bebé. Se preguntó por qué las religiosas se preocupaban tanto, ¿acaso no era más fácil para ellas que lo perdiera? Pero después de todo, una nace y muere siendo católica.

Un nuevo pinchazo hizo que se preocupara durante unos segundos, pero también decidió ignorar eso. Solo media hora después comenzó a inquietarse ante las extrañas sensaciones que parecían los espasmos menstruales e incluso la sensación de la sangre entre las piernas. Se dirigió al baño y notó que estaba manchada de sangre.

\- ¡Dios mío! – salió del baño – Disculpe – intentó que su voz sonara tranquila.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntaron con mala cara.

\- Estoy sangrando.

\- ¿Cómo son las pérdidas?

\- Como las del período – pero el dolor se intensificó obligándola a sentarse en el suelo.

\- Espera, voy por la doctora – a los pocos minutos, entra la doctora de planta del convento, cruzó unas pocas palabras con Candy y la condujeron a la sala de partos que tenían adecuada.

\- Me duele – se quejó Candy - ¡Ayyyy! Duele muchísimo – una enfermera mayor entró y comprobó el cuello del útero.

\- Has dilatado antes de tiempo, seis centímetros.

\- Pero falta un mes – lloró Candy, temiendo por la salud de su hijo.

\- Son cosas que pasan, tienes que estar tranquila – en ese momento entró la tía abuela Elroy y Candy hizo una mueca de dolor, agarrando su vientre y doblándose en dos, quejándose con mayor intensidad. La enfermera y la tía la sujetaron. Candy boqueo para coger un poco de aire y luego empieza a gritar.

\- Me duele, no lo resisto.

\- No creo que eso le hayas dicho a ese desgraciado que te dejo así – la regañó la mujer mayor. Candy la miró con desprecio.

\- Tranquila, niña, tranquila, respira – entró la matrona Newt y la enfermera le dio algunas indicaciones que para Candy no tenían ningún sentido y empezó a llorar. Newt la examinó y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los latidos de tu bebé son muy lentos, algo va mal, será mejor que actuemos de inmediato si no queremos perderlo.

Colocaron a Candy en posición.

\- Puja – gritó la matrona, ignorando los sollozos de la rubia.

\- Me duele.

\- Puja, puja – Candy no había dilatado más de siete centímetros para ese momento, pujar en ese estado era un grave riesgo para ella y el bebé, pero Newt sabía por su vasta experiencia que eso se arreglaba en el momento de empezar a pujar. Candy sintió el dolor intensificarse, pero obdeció, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Ah, ya asoma la cabecita – Candy empujó más y sintiendo cómo una bola sale de ella. En un acto de osadía, la rubia bajó su mano para tocarlo, dándose fuerzas para seguir empujando. En un solo esfuerzo, su bebé salió despedido hacía las manos de Newt.

Candy estaba exhausta, se sintió vacía pero no escuchó ningún ruido, se suponía que los bebés deben llorar, ¿no? Le cortaron algo y todo se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó aterrorizada, vio como la enfermera se fue con su bebé a otro cuarto, el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en ella y aunque luchó contra él, no pudo evitar desmayarse.

/o.O/

En la otra habitación, el bebé empezó a gritar. Elroy Andley lo tomó en sus brazos y lo contempló, no cabe duda de la genética de ambos padres, su cara esta sonrosada y arrugada, pero es hermoso, el pelo era negro y sus ojos, casi entrecerrados, azules, de un azul tan intenso como el océano.

\- ¿Va a adoptarlo o lo llevamos con los demás niños?

\- Dígale que murió – indicó, devolviendo al bebé.

\- Pero…

\- Si sabe que está vivo, lo buscará. Hare una donación si le dicen que murió y lo mandan a otro lugar.

La directora estaba presente, la enfermera la miro asintiendo. No cabe duda, el dinero es capaz de comprar hasta la muerte, pensó la enfermera antes de marcharse con el pequeño en brazos.

El nacimiento de su hijo estuvo conectado a su partida, sin siquiera saberlo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde mucho, no pensaba cumplir eso del mes, pero la verdad se me fue el tiempo entre mis otras historias y deje esta hasta el final porque el capítulo no me gustó, pobre Candy, encerrada y sin nadie a quién acudir.**

 **La verdad no tengo idea de cómo se hacían las revisiones a mujeres embarazadas en esos años porque en teoría los ultrasonidos aún no existían, al menos no a nivel médico (recordemos que este capítulo se desarrolla a finales 1915), así que no he hondado mucho en el tema.**

 **Faltan 2 capítulos más para terminar la trama, uno ya lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho, pero bueno, aún me falta decidir qué le haré a Elroy, jaja, debemos recordar que a veces la vida no es justa y los malos se van sin castigo, no sé si este será el caso, pero bueno, veré qué me acomoda.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por dejar un comentario, por agregar a sus favoritos, de verdad, que me hace muy feliz que les guste esta historia.**

 **PHAMBE, SAYURI1707, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, JENNITANIME, MARINA W, BECKY7024, FABIOLA R, HAKUOUKI, CANDYTERRI, PATYGRANCHESTER, LORE CAMPOS, STER STAR Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **10 – sept – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	13. Los rastros de un sueño

**Capítulo 8: Los rastros de un sueño.**

Candy no logró escuchar nada más después de que la doctora le dijera que su hijo había nacido muerto. Aquella simple palabra se extendió por su cerebro hasta llenar todas las grietas de su mente, inundando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Empezó a llorar. Le dijeron que hicieron todo lo posible, pero sucedió de todas formas. Candy durmió los siguientes tres días. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, pese a las horas de sueño. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría dejar de llorar.

Se dejó llevar por la tía abuela Elroy y por inercia subió al auto. Si Elroy planeaba llevarla a su ejecución ella simplemente no opondría resistencia y dejó que la llevara a donde quisiera. No protestó cuando la llevó a la mansión, ni les contó a sus primos dónde había estado.

Neil y Elisa notaron el estado ausente de Candy.

\- Candy, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Elisa con ternura mientras cepillaba su cabello. Neil le ofreció un chocolate caliente que tomó sin remilgos y la acompañaron cuando cayó dormida en un profundo sueño. En ese sueño un sinnúmero de pesadillas se hicieron presentes en referencia a la pérdida de su bebé. Y cuando la rubia despertó ahí estuvieron los hermanos Leagan, velando su sueño. Les dedicó una sonrisa débil, pero nada más. Durante la siguiente semana, Archie, Annie y Stear la visitaron, Patty le escribió y así fue como se enteró que su primo y ella habían terminado su relación. Neil le contó que Albert había desaparecido y, aunque le dolió, no le importó.

/O.o/

La luna de Londres desde la vista de su balcón parecía tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez, inmensa pero inalcanzable, justo como la mujer que ocupaba los pensamientos de Terry Grandchester, no sólo esa noche sino todas desde que se había marchado de Nueva York. Llevaba casi un año en Londres y aun no podía comprender lo imposible que era alejarla de su mente.

\- Terruce, ¿todo está bien? – el castaño siguió mirando a la luna, cerró los ojos un momento mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que estaba en la fiesta de Navidad del castillo Granchester. En otro tiempo, en otro lugar y en otra Navidad, pensó que su vida era plena y ahora… ahora. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy cansado – le respondió a su padre. Richard pensó que Terry siempre estaba cansado, asistía a la universidad sin replicar, lo acompañaba a la cámara de lores y respondía a lo que le preguntaban, pero fuera de eso, no pronunciaba más palabras. Como si no recordara lo que era tener una conversación normal.

Después de mucha insistencia, lo único que había obtenido de Terry era que se había encontrado con su compañera del colegio y habían mantenido una fugaz relación que terminó por alguna razón desconocida para el duque, pero que era obvio había destrozado a su hijo.

Pero no se sorprendió, los Grandchester eran así hombres de un solo amor, hombres de un solo y fallido amor. Y esa situación lamentablemente se había venido arrastrando por generaciones. Por tradición y mandato real siempre fue el primogénito el encargado de portar el título de "Duque", y ese título era precisamente la maldición que no les permitía enamorarse libremente.

A él le había pasado con su amada Eleanor; para su familia no había sido buena idea el que Richard se enamorara de una actriz, y peor aún, una actriz americana; pero en el corazón resulta imposible mandar, él se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, ese amor se le había colado en el alma como si se tratase del mismo aire que respiraba; pero no se había detenido solamente en amarla, como sus antepasados lo habían hecho con sus respectivos amores. Él se había dado el lujo de concebir un hijo con ella, un primogénito que por siempre llevaría el estigma del deshonor y de la ilegalidad, además de llevar también a cuestas la marca del sufrimiento por deber.

Cuando se es joven pueden llegar a cometerse tantos errores, sobre todo cuando el principal involucrado es el corazón. Él lo sabía tan bien. Había vivido en carne propia el amor más grande y después el sufrimiento más terrible por tener que dejar ese amor todo por un título aristócrata. Más le hubiera valido haber dejado de lado el título y haberse entregado totalmente al amor, criando, al lado de su amada, a su hijo, fruto único del amor que se habían tenido. Pero no, había cumplido su compromiso con la sociedad al casarse con una mujer de su misma nacionalidad y clase.

Esa traición a sus convicciones la había pagado con el tiempo y a gran escala. En primer lugar se había equivocado al arrancar de los brazos de Eleanor a su hijo, no porque los motivos no hubieran sido válidos, porque realmente él amaba a Terry, solo que le recordaba a cada momento que su corazón estaría siempre al lado de otra mujer que no era su esposa, entonces, para protegerse de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, se había ensañado con el joven, aislándolo por completo de la sociedad y profundizando su soledad. Después el chico había huido de casa para hacer su propia vida, y un ángel blanco le había hecho entender que era lo mejor para todos, que tenía que respetar su decisión.

Le había dolido mucho ser el causante de las penas de su hijo, pero en ese entonces no lo había comprendido como tal; fue hasta la muerte de la mayor parte de su familia en un trágico ataque que comprendió lo que había sucedido, la felicidad no estaba hecha para él, ni para ninguno que se jactara de llevar en sus venas la sangre Granchester.

Durante algunos meses había vivido atormentado y presa del rencor y dolor que llevaba encima y hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por lo inusitado del destino que lo hizo encontrarse con la oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre para Brandon.

Era una verdadera pena que su hijo y ella no hubieran podido gozar de la felicidad plena de estar juntos, también con ellos el destino se había ensañado

Cierto era que Brandon había detenido su carrera autodestructiva pero no así había podido salvaguardarlo de las consecuencias de la mala vida; esa consecuencia era la enfermedad que padecía el día de hoy y que a cada momento le robaba un poco de vida. El doctor Gregory y los médicos en Londres coincidían, los dolores tan terribles e incontrolables en el abdomen que padecía desde hacía poco más de un año eran debido a la excesiva producción de células malignas en el páncreas, su mal era denominado cáncer y estaba a punto de consumirlo.

La enfermedad de Richard Granchester se detectó poco después de la muerte de su esposa, ese fue el primer síntoma de su fin. Dicha enfermedad hubiera podido permanecer muchos años sin avanzar con los cuidados pertinentes, los doctores le habían asegurado que mientras siguiera una específica, tomara sus medicamentos en orden y tuviera una vida tranquila, seguiría con ella durante mucho tiempo. Pero la fortuna ya estaba echada y las circunstancias habían acelerado el proceso de extinción, su muerte ahora estaba más cercana que nunca.

\- Tienes que bajar un hora más, después podrás ir a descansar, a menos que quieras que te disculpe con los invitados.

\- No – la voz del menor, fría y segura, no impresionó al duque – quiero estar solo, será solo un momento – pidió, Richard colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y le dio un ligero apretón. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir giró su cuerpo para observar a su hijo. Durante ese tiempo no había podido descubrir por qué su hijo parecía tan perdido.

A pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas olvidar a Candy y a su traición, no podía, y todo aquello, aunque comprendiéndolo, no lo hacía menos doloroso. De verdad le había dolido. Mucho.

Se sentó sobre la cama que de inmediato se hundió ante el peso. No pretendía llorar, no sentía dicha necesidad, había llorado todo lo que podía aquel fatídico día. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a depender tanto de Candy que ni la distancia podía borrar lo que él consideraba una debilidad.

/o.O/

Otro año más pasó y a pesar de su constante lucha, los recuerdos parecían llegar uno tras otro sin que pudiera impedirlo. Había muchas cosas que a Terry le hubiese gustado no recordar, pero para su sorpresa y tristeza, se vio invadido por momentos pequeños y absurdos. Se preguntó cómo la Candy que él recordaba lo había herido de tal manera. Ella tan temperamental que no se detenía a razonar nada. Sencillamente cuando deseaba algo iba y lo tomaba sin importar el costo. Y era esa apasionada forma de vivir lo que desconcertaba a Terry, ¿por qué ella lo había engañado con Neil? Tal vez, quizá, nunca había entendido lo suficiente a Candy.

/o.O/

Un año más tarde, Terry sufrió la muerte de su padre. Durante la ceremonia recibió muchos pesares. Y si aquellos habían sido ciertos o sinceros, a Terry le dieron exactamente lo mismo pues lo único que anhelaba era que todos se largaran y lo dejaran solo.

/o.O/

Seis meses después de la muerte de su padre, su hermanastro cumplió diecisiete años y él veintiuno.

Y tuvieron que pasar casi cinco años para que pudiera comprender toda la furia que sentía. Era una rabia proveniente de algún lugar desconocido dentro de él, pero que lo motivaba a no volver a confiar nunca en nadie más. De haber sido posible, seguramente le habría arrojado algún golpe al pobre incauto que se le acercara con cualquier intención. Y así fue como se abandonó a su enojo contra Candy, por besarle, por hacer que la amara. Se odiaba por hacerse permitido soñar con ella, por dejar que Candy se colocara tan rápido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era que la vida había cambiado tan de repente? Envolviéndolo en un sádico juego de permitirle a ella amarle para después dejarle.

 _Mira Candy, ese es el color más antiguo del mundo. La sombra del cielo y el agua._

 _¿Y con qué color describirías la soledad y la tristeza? ¿Del mismo tono que la ira y la rabia?_

/o.O/

No supo en qué momento tragar la saliva le parecía una dolorosa dificultad, aunque no le extraño, dado que últimamente todas las acciones que efectuaba su cuerpo le parecían lo mismo. Era un tanto abrumador y desesperante, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan estúpida, dándole ordenes constantemente a su cuerpo para que funcionara correctamente. Porque se había vuelto una serie de interminables y redundantes momentos donde abría los ojos y debía recordarse respirar.

Y entonces hacía justamente eso. Respirar. Programándose para levantarse de la cama y cumplir sus obligaciones diarias. Se había marchado de la mansión de los Andley, dejando todo atrás, un año entero nadie había sabido nada de ella, hasta que después de mucho pensarlo, se puso en contacto con Annie y de ahí fue manteniendo contacto con los demás. Tuvieron que pasar seis meses más para que ella pudiera reunirse con sus primos en Indiana. Los recogió a todos en la estación y los llevo al club donde trabajaba por las tardes. Caminaron los cinco en silencio, Candy podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, ella misma se sentía extraña, se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de estar en la que había sido su ciudad desde que se había marchado, incluso se sintió algo traidora, cuando huyó para alejarse de Elroy, no consideró que también dejaría atrás a sus primos. En ese instante no le interesó, lo cierto era que en ese momento, en el que había decidido que no volvería a dejar que nadie tomara las riendas de su vida, había resuelto todo, no volvería a condenarse a la infelicidad solo para complacer a otros. La deuda que había adquirido con la familia Andley había sido pagada hasta con intereses.

Y es que en su paso por esa familia había perdido, más que abandonado, tantas cosas.

Entraron al Hot Seven. Era un pintoresco y acogedor club de jazz, con una atmosfera muy amigable. Candy aún practicaba con el violín, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel pequeño instrumento no le daba para vivir y pagar las cuentas. El dueño del pequeño local le había dado empleo como mesera. Ese día se lo tomó libre y agradeció que fuera el día en que se podía disfrutar de música de jazz en vivo.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado? – preguntó Elisa, poniendo su mano sobre la blanca mano de Candy.

\- Bien, ah… hola, Luka – saludó al mesero que los atendería.

\- ¿Es verdad que dejaste de tocar? Juilliard aún conserva un lugar para ti… - la rubia se encogió de hombros, no quería escuchar de nueva cuenta el tema sobre la plaza en aquella prestigiosa escuela. Estaba cansada de ello.

\- ¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo? – preguntó Stear.

\- Tú menos que nadie para hablar de secretos – replicó Archie y su hermano le lanzó una mirada resentida.

\- Estoy bien, chicos – interrumpió Candy - No quiero volver tan cerca de Elroy, aún no estoy lista.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo la tía abuela Elroy? – preguntó Neil, además de la trampa del compromiso y de las semanas que había desaparecido, y de las cuales no hablaba, no había nada más.

Candy suspiró, era irónico que cuando más se obligaba en dejar atrás a Elroy, sus primos más se empeñaban en recordársela.

\- ¿Has sabido de Terry? – preguntó Annie.

\- No – respondió Candy, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Parece que volvió a Londres – Candy desvió la mirada hacia su amigo Luka que dejo sobre la mesa la comida que le habían pedido, no sabiendo qué responder.

Comieron mientras sus primos le hablaban del último año, pero Archie no le contó cómo Elroy estaba volcando en él la responsabilidad de Clan debido a problemas de salud del tío abuelo William, ni Stear hablo de Patty, o Neil de la enfermera con la que estaba saliendo. Sintieron que familia y amor, no eran temas que Candy quisiera escuchar.

Y a pesar de todo, Candy se sorprendió de la armonía que sintió junto a sus primos. Ciertamente, había algo increíblemente cómodo en su presencia. Una armoniosa nostalgia que le recordaba aquellos días pasados. Cuando era feliz.

/o.O/

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, dos años sin pena ni gloria. Candy tampoco hacía nada para evitarlo. Siempre había escuchado que si no tienes objetivos, la vida se convierte en una sucesión de acontecimientos en los que eres un mero espectador. Era consciente de que eso era exactamente lo que era. Ella sólo veía cómo el sol amanecía cada día, para dar paso a la noche.

/o.O/

Cuatro años, su hijo cumpliría 5 años ese día, al menos lo haría si hubiese vivido. Candy suspiró, después de mucho pensarlo y la poca capacidad de alejarse de la música, terminó estudiando en Juilliard, no quiso depender de su familia y siguió trabajando tocando en las calles para ganar algo más de dinero del que ganaba sirviendo mesas en la cafetería.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, había nubes grises y amenazantes que se extendían por todo el cielo de Nueva York. Y aunque parecía un deseo imposible ante tal espectáculo, espero que no lloviera esa tarde. La última tormenta había dejado tras de sí demasiados problemas. Iniciando con la visita de la señora Elroy recriminándole por enésima vez ser tan malagradecida. Ella había suspirado y le había dado la espalda a la anciana, ella menos que nadie para acusarla de algo como eso.

Suspiró y guardo el violín en el estuche. Su último alumno había salido pocos minutos antes. Candy ya no era una quinceañera que huía, tampoco era una adulta desesperanzada. Ella simplemente era una mujer que un buen día había despertado y lo había perdido todo.

La oscuridad de la casa la recibió, la sensación de soledad creció mientras subía las escaleras y se desvestía para tomar una ducha. Una vez limpia y algo despejada, se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no pudo, después de dar varias vueltas en la cama se convenció de que definitivamente no podría dormirse rápidamente. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire de la madrugada llenara la habitación, observó el cielo por un largo tiempo, su mente vagando en recuerdos y anhelos. Tratando de entender y comprender, pero nunca lograba su cometido.

/o.O/

Edward despertó aquella mañana y, como siempre desde que tenía memoria, deseó no tener que hacerlo, porque en cuanto abría sus ojos a la oscuridad de aquel sótano, una cosa aplastante y angustiante parecía metérsele por el pecho, provocándole que se le hiciera difícil respirar. Tenía que luchar contra eso, concentrarse en inhalar y no en llorar.

Cada día despertaba a la misma hora, apenas amaneciendo, sin importar si ahí en el sótano estaba casi en total penumbra. Era mejor despertar antes de la hora en que se levantaba el anciano, en vez de ser despertado a golpes por Charles Ingalls, su tutor de acogida. Edward se quedaba acostado en su catre durante unos pocos minutos con el corazón expectante a la espera de los gruñidos y reclamos sobre las tareas que había dejado incompletas el día anterior. Deseando poder ser mayor y, ahora sí, poder completarlas y ganarse la cena.

Sin embargo, no funcionaba. Tenía casi seis años y por más voluntad que Edward tuviera, nunca, nunca podía terminar de recoger el maíz o arar la tierra para el nuevo sembradío, ya ni decir de las demás tareas.

\- Levántate mocoso – eran siempre las primeras palabras que le dirigía Charles, el pobre corazón del niño de cabello castaño daba un vuelco por la expectativa de nuevos pellizcos o coscorrones de parte del anciano. Y más le valía al niño no llorar, no mojar la cama, no pedir doble ración, ni mucho menos, que dios no lo permitiera, decirle a nadie lo mal que era tratado porque si no los latigazos eran descargados sobre su indefenso y frágil cuerpecito con más furia.

Así era como Edward de ojos verdes le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día cada día, desde que era capaz de recordar. Aunque no era como si pudiera recordar tiempos pasados, ni muchos menos, mejores. De hechos, sus mejores recuerdos ni siquiera tenían que ver con él, sino con una de sus vecinas. Porque cuando podía parar o tomar un receso en sus tareas, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, Edward podía escabullirse y asomar la cabeza a la granja vecina donde veía a una niña un par de años mayor colmada de buenos tratos, jugando con muñecas sobre una manta mientras su madre le llevaba galletas y limonada. Imaginando lo que se sentiría ser tocado sin tener que brincar como primera reacción en espera del dolor. Preguntándose por qué él no. ¿Porque él era malo, feo, pequeño y torpe? Por eso. Porque él no era su hijo, sino el hijo de otros. A él lo llamaban mocoso. Y él lo que quería era gritar, gritar que su nombre era Edward, aunque no podía recordar quién o por qué lo había nombrado de esa manera. Estaba casi seguro de que ésa era una de las causas por la que Charles no lo quería. Quizá no tener padres era malo. Quizá él tenía la culpa de que lo hubieran abandonado.

A veces, mientras veía a la niña jugando y a su mamá mimándola, había tenido ganas de ir y preguntarle si podía acariciarle el cabello como lo hacía con su hija y por fin sentir lo que era un toque materno, pero aquello le daba miedo. Por más que lo deseara.

Edward no había sido adoptado por Charles, simplemente lo tenía de acogida y era más que obvio que al hombre no podía importarle menos el niño, lo hacía regresar caminando cuando no le daban suficiente dinero por la mantequilla que el niño hacía y lo castigaba así. Edward corría detrás de la calesita, invadido por el temor de quedarse muy atrás y no encontrar el camino de regreso a la granja o peor ser robado por esa gente mala de la que le hablaba el anciano que secuestraba niños. Y a veces se preguntaba si esos serían iguales o más malvados que Ingalls. Lo menor era no pensar en ello. Así que corría con todas las fuerzas de sus pequeñas piernas y daba enormes saltos en los charcos para no mojarse los desgastados zapatos y, por ende, los pies se le pusieran fríos.

Y en lugar de comprarle comida y otras cosas básicas, Charles gastaba el dinero de la leche, la mantequilla y el maíz en licor, ahogándose por días, hasta que tenía que volver al pueblo para vender más y retomar el círculo vicioso, Edward había aprendido a hacer pan y queso a escondidas del anciano, debía caminar mucho hacía el molino, pero el dueño le daba el maíz molido con la condición de que el pequeño trabajara un poco limpiando los pisos, Edward pensaba que trabajar para el señor Harris era mil veces mejor que hacerlo para Charles.

Tal vez la siguiente vez, reflexionaba el castaño, podría pedirle al señor Harris que lo adoptara. Tal vez, cuando fuera un poco más grande y valiente, podría atreverse a hacerle esa pregunta.

Edward se había perdido viendo a la pequeña de trenzas amarillas y a su madre, que la tarde ya había caído y sus tareas estaban muy lejos de ser completadas.

\- Muchacho inútil y mantenido – grito al anciano y lo dejo sin cena, de nueva cuenta. El castaño aceptó su culpa y no lloró ni se quejó cuando Charles lo llevo a empellones hacía su sótano, aunque no pudo evitar morirse de hambre durante toda la noche.

La única vez que Edward le preguntó a Charles Ingalls si él era su padre, recibió a cambio una carcajada y un insulto.

\- Tú no tienes padres. Te dejaron en mi puerta hace dos años – Edward tenía 5 cuando Ingalls le había dicho eso.

El niño fruncía los labios al recordarlo, tragándose las lágrimas, harto de llorar, preguntándose por qué sus padres lo había abandonado en la casa de aquel hombre. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que volvieran por él? ¿Lo habían dejado porque era malo? ¿Por qué no terminaba las tareas que le asignaba Charles a tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo amaban?

/o.O/

Melany Perrot era una niña curiosa. Alarmantemente curiosa, incluso para la edad de siete años. Siempre estaba trepando árboles, cavando agujeros buscando tesoros, persiguiendo animalitos y, de haberlos tenido más cerca, seguramente hubiera espiado a sus vecinos. Era una niña vivaz cuyo entorno llamaba su atención. Estaba jugando con su muñeca cuando lo vio.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, Mel, como cariñosamente le decía su madre, había escuchado ruidos provenientes de la cerca, pero el campo de maíz del vecino, le impedía tener una visión clara de qué o quién era el que se paraba ahí algunos minutos al día observándola. Curiosa como era, la pequeña rubia se propuso descubrir a la criatura, que ella decía era un feroz lobo.

\- Aquí no hay lobos, cariño – había dicho su madre, tranquilizadora, pero la niña, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Así que aquella tarde, fingió entrar a su casa, pero la rodeo, intentando que sus pisadas sonaran amortiguadas en el pasto mientras se acercaba al lugar de donde sentía era observada. Y entonces lo vio.

¡Era un niño! Lo miró de perfil, sus pies estaban calzados por unos desgastados botines y su ropa estaba remendada donde antes ya había sido remendada. Era pequeño, pero no tanto. Usaba una camisa demasiado grande para él y estaba deshilachada del cuello y las mangas. Su cabello era castaño y caía sobre su cabeza salvajemente, como si nunca se lo hubieran cortado al parejo, sino solo donde parecía le estorbaba. Era pálido y delgado, mucho. Pero algo en él llamó poderosamente su atención, suficiente para descubrir su escondite y decir hola, pero entonces, escuchó un grito y el niño salto asustando y salió corriendo por el maizal.

Melany, pese a toda la curiosidad que la invadía, tuvo miedo de seguir al niño y decir hola. Quizá tendría otra oportunidad para ello.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Melany? – su padre la miró curioso.

\- Pensé haber visto un monstruo, papá.

\- Ya te he dicho que el vecino puede ser gruñón, pero no es ningún monstruo.

\- Mi investigación sugiere lo contrario – sonrió la pequeña y luego hizo un mohín, que su padre la buscara solo tenía un propósito - ¿es hora de practicar?

\- Sí, pequeña, en tres meses podremos ir a Nueva York y que presentes la prueba.

Su abuelo, Jules Perrot en sus mejores épocas, fue uno de los bailarines rusos del siglo 19, en 1850 y gracias a su abuelo y a otros muchos maestros el ballet ruso tuvo su importancia a lo largo del continente europeo.

JJ, por Jules junior, es decir, su padre, había intentado una carrera en esa misma disciplina, sin embargo, pese a que amaba la danza y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por destacar en la compañía, tenía un pequeño gran problema, no tenía los pies de bailarín y aquello había frustrado sus sueños. Poco tiempo después, durante la guerra conoció a su esposa, una joven americana que se refugiaba con varias familias rusas, entre ellas, los señores Perrot. Se habían casado un año después de que estallara el conflicto bélico y su hija había nacido nueve meses después. Melany había heredado las facciones suaves y los ojos azules de su madre, y de él el cabello rubio y rizado, no así sus pies, dignos de provocar la envidia de Geneviève Gosselin, Marie Taglioni y Fanny Elssler.

Pero Melany no era tan devota al ballet, lo hacía principalmente para no enfadar a su padre. Lo que amaba la joven rubia era aprender y enseñar, soñaba con ser maestra algún día.

Suspiró con resignación y fue al granero que su padre había dispuesto como un salón de ballet, con algunas barras y espejos.

Cuando la clase de dos horas terminó, Melany corrió hacía su madre.

\- Mamá, ¿sabes si el señor Ingalls tiene un hijo?

\- No, no tiene, pero me parece que hay un chico viviendo con él. Ya sabes que no habla con nadie.

\- Cuando vas al pueblo, ¿lo has visto con alguien?

\- No que yo recuerde.

\- Yo sí – las distrajo el señor Perrot – no estaba seguro de que el niño fuera acompañante de Ingalls, lo vi hace un par de meses cuando, estaba saliendo del bar y el niño estaba observando a los niños de la plaza. Pase junto a él y volvió la cabeza hacía mí. Era un niño pequeño, bastante guapo, diría, pero tenía unos ojos extraños, no sé cómo decirlo… unos ojos tristes.

\- ¿Tristes? – interrumpió la pequeña.

\- Sí, los más tristes que he visto nunca. Debió aprovechar el tiempo para curiosear, ya sabes, atraído por las voces de los demás niños en la plaza. Ya me estaba alejando cuando escuché a Ingalls acercarse al niño hecho una furia. Grito el nombre del niño y… - se rasco la nuca con un gesto de incredulidad, había olvidado ese momento – no sé – se encogió de hombros – me dio la impresión de que cuando le llamo "Edward" lo hizo con la voz con que uno grita "Fuego" a un pelotón de fusilamiento. El niño se volvió hacía el anciano y se puso a temblar de terror.

\- Creo que lo vi asomándose a nuestra cerca.

\- Seguramente le llamas la atención – sugirió su mamá – podrías acercarte y decirle hola.

\- Todavía no. Teno que investigar un poco más – la sonrisa de su madre flaqueó un poco.

\- Estoy segura de que es un niño simpático, tal vez necesita una amiga.

/o.O/

Melany estaba decepcionada, había pasado una semana sin ver a su pequeño espía. Se acercó al maizal y miró hacia atrás, su padre había ido a cortar leña en la parte de atrás y su madre estaba tendiendo la ropa. Cruzo la cerca y camino recto. Entonces lo vio, el pequeño castaño estaba peleando con la batidora de madera. El anciano con el que vivía salió de la vieja casa de madera y le gruño algo que la rubia no pudo escuchar. Vio a Edward asentir y siguió con su tarea. Su padre tenía razón, sus ojos parecían siempre tristes y furtivos mientras seguía batiendo.

La pequeña lo esperó una semana más, ella le había visto acercarse a la cerca que dividía ambas propiedades y otras tantas ella había cruzado hacía el terreno para espiarlo en sus tareas. Melany había decidido que aquel pequeño niño era la cosa más linda que jamás había visto en su vida. Además de ser pequeño, al menos en edad, tenía el más dulce rubor de timidez, sus ojos tan verdes como la selva, brillaban cuando sonreía, aunque solo lo hacía cuando iba a espiarla a ella. Melany había decidido ser la amiga de Edward y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Sonrió al verlo tararear una canción mientras trabajaba, parecía que cuando imaginaba la música, su rostro se trasformaba a uno de completa paz. Y, aunque con movimientos torpes, intentaba traducir las notas musicales en pasos de baile.

Mientras lo observaba a escondida, una mariposa se posó en el dorso de la mano del castaño, Melany le vio mover los labios, como si le hablara a la mariposa y en un acto de impulsividad, que nunca antes le había visto, Edward se puso de pie y persiguió a la mariposa, riendo suavemente mientas lo hacía. La persiguió por un rato, quedando fuera de la vista de la rubia. Intentando visualizarlo de nuevo, Melany piso una de las ramas secas y el ruido atrajo la atención del castaño.

Los niños se miraron mutuamente por un largo tiempo. Edward fue el primero en desviar la vista, mirando a la casona y mordiéndose el labio antes de volverse de nuevo hacía la niña.

\- Hola – saludó con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa que no podía si quiera clasificarse como tal. Melany miró la mano y vaciló – ah, disculpa – el castaño llevó su mano hacía su ropa para limpiarla lo mejor que pudo.

\- Hola – interrumpió la pequeña su labor - ¿cuál es tu nombre? – aunque ella ya lo sabía, creyó adecuado preguntarlo.

\- Eh, me llamo Edward, ¿y tú?

\- Melany Perrot – el castaño nuevamente se giró para ver la casa. La niña dio un paso adelante y el niño retrocedió dos. A Melany le pareció que estaba asustado. No le importó. Ella era valiente. Sería valiente por ambos.

Melany no se rindió y de nueva cuenta dio un paso hacia adelante. Edward le temía un poco a la niña, si bien había pasado sus ratos libres espiándola, nunca se imaginó tenerla así de cerca. ¿Y si iba a pegarle por observarla? La niña estiró el brazo para tocarlo y éste tropezó en su intento por rechazarla, estaba seguro de que iba a pellizcarlo o a golpearlo como hacía Charles. Melany retiró la mano, parecía bastante compungida.

\- Todo está bien. No estoy aquí para lastimarte – la niña pensó que aquello era lo que creía Edward. Después de todo, ella era un poco más alta y a Edward siempre le habían atemorizado las personas más grandes y fuertes que él.

\- ¡Escuincle! – ambos saltaron sin querer ante aquel horrible grito. Edward echó a correr y antes de entrar, arriesgó una rápida mirada hacía Melany, sonrió tímidamente y se despidió con la mano.

Melany regresó a su casa y le contó su pequeña aventura a su madre, aunque la había retado por meterse en una casa ajena, la alentó a ser amiga del niño, que por lo que escuchó, de verdad, necesitaba una amiga.

\- He decidido que seamos amigos – anunció la rubia con expresión altanera, mientras se acercaba a Edward que estaba en la cerca.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

Melany pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, le invitaba de su limonada y de sus dulces cuando el niño estaba en su jardín y cuando debía volver, lo seguía mientras el castaño trabajaba. La pequeña, le pareció al niño, no paraba de hablar y hablar. Y por extraño que eso pareciera, ambos disfrutaban aquello. Ella encantada de encontrar a alguien tan interesado en sus historias y él encantado de escuchar algo más que no eran insultos.

\- De acuerdo, amigos.

\- Mamá quiere que te invite a cenar, ¿crees que si viene a hablar con el señor Ingalls te deje ir?

Edward suspiró negando con la cabeza. Y luego su rostro se iluminó. Estaba a dos días de quedarse solo por un día entero. Cada fin de mes, Charles se largaba a solo él sabía dónde, porque Edward dudaba que Dios siguiera a personas como él, y lo dejaba solo y aunque aquello sonaba prometedor, en realidad, casi siempre lo dejaba encerrado si no terminaba sus tareas.

\- Tendría que terminar mis tareas y podría ir el próximo sábado. Charles se irá.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar solo? – se escandalizó la niña.

\- Sí.

\- No, no, si logras que te deje ir, mejor será que te quedes con nosotros. Le diré a mis padres.

\- De acuerdo – Edward no quería aprovecharse de su nueva amiga, por tanto, no le pidió que le ayudara con sus deberes, sin embargo, no se negó cuando ella se ofreció.

/o.O/

En el sótano, Edward pasó la noche en vela, digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado de su nueva amiga. En tres semanas, desde que se encontraran de frente, Melany no había tenido inconvenientes en enseñarle todo lo que él desconocía. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseo soñar, soñar con una dulce melodía y con la interpretación de la misma. Y de pronto, en algún punto de esa noche, todo fue bueno. Se aferró a las únicas dos cosas que pensó eran de sus padres porque estaba seguro de que con ellas los encontraría, algún día.

La música y la actuación. Y según Melody, la única cosa que mezclaba ambas era el ballet.

Y él lo aprendería. Costase lo que costase.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Lo siento, sé que soy una ingrata por demorarme tanto en este capítulo, pero me costó un poco manejar el maltrato sin llegar a ser cruda. Aunque cualquier clase de maltrato infantil me parece repugnante, traté de hacerlo ligero y precisamente eso, me impedía terminar el capítulo. No sé, supongo que cuando tienes un hijo no imaginas que alguien pueda tratar de esa manera a un niño inocente.**

 **Les dije que faltaban dos capítulos más para el final, pero quizá sean más, puesto que en la idea original no me planteaba mucho narrar los años de Edward lejos de Candy y Terry, pero me han dicho que de alguna manera esa es la parte crucial de la película en la que estoy basándome, así que he decidido agregar un par de capítulos.**

 **Como saben tengo varias historias en proceso y suelo volverme un poco loca a la hora de decidir cuál actualizar, pero les prometo que terminaré todas las que ya están iniciadas, no puedo darles una fecha de publicación porque últimamente se me complica más sentarme a escribir, solo les pido me tengan paciencia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me perdonen un poco por el maltrato, de verdad, que lo creo necesario para el desarrollo de lo demás.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen esta historia y a las que comentan…**

 **Guest, Kamance, CinthyaF, Miriam7, Alondra, Guest, Ster star, Marina W, Sayuri1707, Lore Campos, Yoliki, Iris Adriana, PatyGrachester, CandiceWhite, Jennitanime, Aurora, Guest, Sony77, Hakuouki, Luisa, Suina.**

 **Por cierto, ¡Feliz Año 2018!**

 **03 – ene – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	14. Un niño llamado Edward

**Capítulo 9: Un niño llamado Edward**

Edward soñó que era libre. Que Charles no existía en su mundo y que él no conocía el dolor del maltrato. Solo las caricias suaves de su madre. Se imaginó siendo libre y sonrió en la oscuridad del sótano.

Quiso escapar de la jaula que lo apresaba, pero sus alas, cercenadas por la desgracia, no le permitieron hacerlo y lo amarraron como cadenas al piso, a ese sótano. A esa vida.

Por ello, cerraba sus ojos y soñaba. Con una felicidad inventada, olvidándose de las lágrimas y el dolor de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Imaginando que la felicidad lo espera revoloteando al alcance de su mano, dispuesta a ser descubierta por él.

Porque su mundo, su realidad, por más cruel que fuera, nunca pudo robarle sus sueños. Sueños que algún día haría realidad.

/o.O/

Edward se despertó como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse acostado, esperando el grito de Charles, saltó de su catre, recordando que había sido invitado a cenar. Nunca lo habían invitado a ningún lado y tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, de no saber qué hacer, qué decir o cómo comportarse. El castaño se recordó que antes de irse, lavaría la ropa que estaba menos remendada para dar una buena primera impresión a los padres de Melany.

Charles abrió el sótano y el niño quitó su expresión de felicidad al momento, no quería que el hombre lo descubriera.

Toda la mañana escuchó las nuevas tareas para ese fin de semana.

\- Todo en la cocina esta inventariado, mocoso – Edward fingió un gesto compungido y bajó la cabeza para que el anciano no viera su sonrisa – Volveré el domingo en la tarde – y entonces el hombre se marchó.

Edward hizo todas las tareas de ese día, alimentado con la idea de quedarse en casa de Melany esa noche y la siguiente, en una cama caliente y con comida, por primera vez sabría lo que era que una mamá le preparara la cena, quizá la mamá de su amiga también podría arroparlo, pero él no lo pediría, no quería sentirse una molestia.

Al atardecer, quitó la ropa que había puesto al sol y paso quince minutos arreglándose lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía a mano. Atravesó el maizal, sin atreverse a creer que era libre. Antes de entrar a la granja vecina se desvió por el sendero donde sabía creían unos girasoles muy bonitos, arrancó dos para Melany y su madre.

Corrió hacía la casa de su amiga y se paró en la puerta delantera. Estaba nervioso y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda. Respiró profundo y golpeó una vez. Tan solo un par de segundos después, oyó lo que le pareció una manada de búfalos corriendo por la casa, solo para casi ser arrojado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Melany saltó a sus brazos.

En el rostro de la pequeña rubia se pintó una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Si vino, está aquí! ¡Ed, está aquí! – Melany había decidido que sí ella era Mel de cariño, Edward sería Ed, la pequeña tomó la mano del niño y lo arrastró hacía el interior de la casa con una velocidad y fuerza inusitada para alguien de su estatura.

Los instintos maternales de Angela se dispararon nada más tener al pequeño frente a ella. Era tímido, era obvio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su aspecto físico. Aunque era alto, la delgadez de su cuerpo dejaba huella de las minucias de su vida. Su rostro era afilado y debajo de sus ojos verdes se dibujaban dos sombras. Si no trabajara en el jardín, como Melany ya le había contado, su piel sin duda luciría extremadamente pálida, el cabello castaño lo tenía todo desordenado y desigual. El lastimero cuadro lo aderezo su ropa, una camisa blanca muchas tallas más grande y unos pantalones que seguramente eran de Charles y que Edward había cortado para que no le molestara el largo. Y los zapatos, esos zapatos que otras personas ya hubieran tirado a la basura. El corazón de Angela se encogió de tristeza ante las desventuras de aquel pequeño.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó el castaño.

\- Buenas tardes, Edward. Faltan unos minutos para la cena, Melany, ¿podrías poner la mesa? – la niña soltó al niño y se dirigió a la alacena, lo que provocó que Edward se quedara en medio de la cocina sosteniendo ambos girasoles - ¿Son para mí? – preguntó la mamá de Mel, revelándolo de una incómoda situación. Él asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza – muchas gracias, querido. Espero que tengas hambre. Melany ha pedido que sirva panqueques con chispas de chocolate, espero que te guste.

Edward no sabía qué era el chocolate, pero si Melany lo había pedido, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme.

\- Vamos, Edward, no seas tan formal. Siéntate en el lugar que prefieras. Melany dice que te ha gustado la limonada. Ahora es tarde y no va con los panqueques, pero puedo hacer mañana mientras juegan en el jardín.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- ¿Acaso no es lo que haces en el tuyo?

\- Yo trabajo… me gusta trabajar en el jardín, el señor Ingalls es muy viejo y por eso le ayudo todo lo que puedo – dijo, tratando de justificarse.

\- Debe ser muy pesado para ti – comentó Angela.

\- Me gusta – respondió enfatizando cada palabra.

\- Mamá, ¿ya están los panqueques? – Melany no gustaba de ser ignorada – Ed, siéntate aquí – demandó, dándole una palmada a la silla junto a la suya.

\- ¡Melany! – reprendió Angela – papá aún no llega, además, Edward puede sentarse donde él quiera – el castaño, que no quería enfadar a su amiga, se sentó donde ella le indicó y justo en ese momento, Jules entró a la cocina.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó el dueño de la casa.

\- ¡Papá, mira es Edward! ¡Vino a cenar y a quedarse con nosotros! – gritó Melany parándose sobre la silla.

\- Ya lo veo, querida. Es un placer, Edward.

\- El placer es mío señor, Perrot, gracias por invitarme.

\- Hola, cariño – y Angela besó a Jules. Edward quiso desviar la mirada, de verdad que sí, pero aquella muestra de afecto entre los padres de su amiga provocó que sintiera una piedra en el estómago. ¿Sus padres se habían amado de esa manera? ¿Estarían juntos? En caso, por supuesto, de que aún siguieran con vida.

El olor a panqueques caliente les llegó al momento en que Angela puso una bandeja a rebosar sobre la mesa. Melany la atacó en el acto, sirviéndose tres en su plato con un tenedor. Jules sabía debía controlar el peso de su hija, pero aquel día era especial para ella y lo dejo pasar. Angela se sirvió dos panqueques en su plato y puso la misma cantidad en el de su esposo. Ambos empezaron una animada charla sobre algo, dejando a Edward por su lado. Inseguro de cuántos le eran permitidos, el niño estiró el brazo vacilante y tomó uno. Melany interrumpió la conversación de sus padres al escuchar un nombre que le resulto conocido y la conversación se enfrasco en los sospechosos perros del dueño de la botica. Edward vio que los tres echaban jarabe en sus platos y untaban mantequilla.

Se mordió el labio y dado que ninguno le ofreció mantequilla ni jarabe, procedió a imitar los prolijos cortes de Angela. Ojeó los pedazos antes de tomar un bocado.

¡El sabor era exquisito! Él nunca había comido nada igual. Un gemido de apreciación escapo de sus labios y tres pares de ojos lo miraron. Edward se sonrojó pensando que sus modales en la mesa debían ser pésimos.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó Melany untando más mantequilla.

\- ¿Nunca habías comido panqueques con chispas?

\- Ningún tipo de panque, en realidad, solo un poco de pan blanco… - Edward cerró la boca avergonzado.

\- ¿Y por qué solo te has servido uno? – preguntó Jules – Deberías ponerle mantequilla y jarabe, aumenta el sabor.

El niño sonrió y asintió. Untando y vaciando los dos ingredientes en lo que le quedaba de pan. Como había dicho el señor, el sabor era mucho mejor. Tomó la leche que Angela le sirvió y como vio duda en los ojos del pequeño le sirvió dos panqueques más. Después de todo era un niño en crecimiento y uno no sería suficiente. Lo vio engullirlos con deleite y le sonrió. Cuando terminó apoyó sus cubiertos cuidadosamente y agradeció la cena.

Vio que todos habían terminado y se levantó de la mesa empezando a apilar los platos para llevarlos al lavabo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ed? – Melany lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

\- Eh, limpiando.

\- Qué niño, tan dulce. No es necesario que recojas la mesa, Edward. Tienen una hora antes de tomar un baño e irse a la cama. Será mejor que vayan y jueguen.

\- ¡Es hora de jugar!

Durante esa hora, Edward y Melany jugaron dentro de la casa, su madre les hizo un mapa del tesoro con acertijos y Edward hizo lo que Melany quiso y decidió sobre el mapa. Esto, por supuesto, le venía de las mil maravillas a la niña. Y es que secretamente, Melany adoraba ver a su amigo reír, correr, en fin, tener una infancia. Porque aunque Edward no lo aceptara abiertamente, sus padres y ella se dieron cuenta del maltrato al que era sometido nada más verlo, pero preferían fingir para no incordiar a su invitado. Aun así ella estaba dispuesta a hacer más llevadera la vida del pequeño durante el tiempo que siguiera ahí.

\- Melany, es hora de bañarse – gritó la melódica voz de Angela.

\- ¿Puedo bañarme con Edward? - el niño de pronto se puso pálido.

\- No, hija, ya hablamos de las diferencias entre niños y niñas, cada uno se bañara por su lado – dijo tajante Jules, el niño, por su parte, respiró tranquilo. De ninguna manera podría mostrar su espalda a su amiga, sabía que aquello requeriría muchas explicaciones, explicaciones que nunca daría sino tenía que hacerlo.

Quince minutos después, Edward estaba sumergido en la tina de baño, nunca de los nunca se había permitido una ducha caliente. Charles le daba agua caliente para una ducha que duraba lo que un helado al sol, que le permitía quitarse la mugre y el polvo de sus jornadas, pero jamás sentirse limpio y relajado.

Cuando decidió que era un abuso permanecer más tiempo sumergido en la tina, salió con cuidado de no resbalar. Había dejado una toalla y una pijama que nunca antes había visto. Era blanca con una flor bordada en la parte superior derecha. Seguramente era de Melany, pero no le importó. Usar aquella prenda suave, era mejor que dormir con su ropa gastada. Se miró al espejo que los Perrot tenía en el baño con ojo crítico. Tenía algunos verdugones en los hombros de cuando Ignalls lo sacudía. Las cicatrices de los latigazos, que en realidad, eran marcas de hebilla de cinturón, eran cada vez menos rojas sobre su espalda. Esa paliza había sido tres semanas atrás. Edward había cometido el error de llevar pan a la cocina, el pan que él elaboraba y Charles lo acusó de ladrón, con una mirada de tal indignación se había desabrochado el cinturón y golpeado al desprevenido pequeño por la espalda. Aquella cruel descargar de ira e injusticia había durado cerca de 3 minutos, solo debido a que el brazo del anciano se había cansado, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar. Charles no era estúpido y nunca le golpeaba la cara, cuando lo vio, con gruesas lágrimas que brotaban libremente de sus ojos lo mando a empujones al sótano y lo encerró todo el día. A pesar de ello, Edward se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, se había prometido ser valiente y una forma de rebeldía ante aquella golpiza había sido no gritar, se había mordido los labios y el interior de las mejillas hasta casi hacérselas sangrar, pero no gritó. Ni una vez. Porque había descubierto que a Ignalls parecía gustarle escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Y por una vez, o varias, aunque esperaba que aquella paliza no se repitiera, sintió que le había ganado.

Agradeció en silencio la privacidad que le dieron los Perrot, Edward no quería explicar cada una de sus cicatrices que más que dolerle en el cuerpo, le dolían profundamente en su alma inocente. La tarde noche que había pasado en aquella casa había sido la mejor de toda su vida, al menos la que recordaba. Porque había noches en que soñaba con una mujer, una que lo había cuidado, que le había enseñado a caminar, a hablar, a rezar, pero cuyo recuerdo era cada vez más difuso.

Edward se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sintió la suavidad de la pijama y agradeció que Melany fuera unos centímetros más alta que él. Mientras salía del baño en dirección a la habitación de Melany, empezó a sentirse soñoliento y sonrió al pensar que esa noche podría disfrutar de su sueño en una cama calientita y suave. Cuando tocó y escuchó la invitación a entrar, Edward tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

Melany y Angela habían construido un fuerte a base de cobijas, lazos amarrados y un palo de escoba cuidadosamente colocado, todo cubría la cama como si fuera un dosel, Melany salió haciendo a un lado una de las mantas y corrió para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Es un fuerte, Edward! – gritó la pequeña - ¡Es un fuerte pirata! – el niño se estremeció de pura emoción y sintió un picazón en los ojos, pero contuvo las lágrimas.

\- Es increíble – alagó el castaño y la niña sonrió aún más.

\- Dormiremos juntos – indicó Melany cuando Edward entro en la tienda.

\- ¿Listos? – Angela esperó a que los pequeños se acostaran para arroparlos. Luego le dio un beso a Melany y, aunque dudó, también le dio uno a Edward. El niño se avergonzó. Un beso de buenas noches. Eso bastaría para aferrarse a sus noches frías y solitarias.

\- Ed – lo llamó Melany cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es estupendo tenerte aquí, desearía que pudieras quedarte siempre.

\- Yo también, Mel.

\- Ed – la niña vaciló, lo cual le pareció raro al castaño - ¿qué es de ti el señor Ignalls? – Edward suspiró tratando de acallar la burlona carcajada que Charles le había dedicado cuando él le había preguntado lo mismo.

\- No lo sé, Mel – respondió, sincero – desde que tengo memoria he vivido con él. Extraño tener padres, aunque no sé lo qué es, lo añoro, Mel, pero aquí – se señaló el corazón – siento que debo encontrarlos, que si bailo podrán encontrarme.

\- ¿Bailar?

\- Te dije que sentía que la música y la actuación como una conexión, algo que me ayudara a encontrarlos.

\- Si eso es verdad, te ayudaré, le pediré a papá que te de clases. Podremos practicar juntos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- ¿Por ti, Ed? Por ti haría lo que fuera – la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Melany fueron prueba suficiente para que Edward le creyera.

\- Te quiero, Mel, yo también haría todo por ti.

\- Te quiero, Ed – la rubia se giró enredándose en las mantas y dándole la espalda.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

/o.O/

Charles Ignalls era pobre. Y mucho más que pobre, era desdichado. Estaba recostado contra la pared del mugriento callejón y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo húmedo. Sus ropas, antes de buena calidad, ahora eran una burla de lo que fueron en sus mejores días.

\- ¡Malditos, todos son unos malditos! – gritó con odio al aire y buscó entre sus ropas la pequeña botellita de ron barato que había comprado. Era la última de muchas que había conseguido por esos días. Era absurdo que él se quedará sin licor o sin dinero. ¡Había tenido de ambos a manos llenas! ¿Cómo fue su padre capaz de dejarlo en la ruina? Fue un error, un simple error. Pero él no se refería al desfalco de fondos en la empresa de su padre como el error, sino más bien a que lo hubieran descubierto. Lo había desheredado y su madre solo le había podido dejar como herencia la granja donde ella alguna vez había vivido. Todo era tan injusto.

Gracias a quien fuera había acogido al mocoso que vivía con él desde hacía tres años o hubiese tenido que seguir trabajando en algo en que ni siquiera era bueno.

Dio un largo trago al ron y sintió cómo le quemaba la garganta, sus ojos se dilataron, no había nada mejor que el licor por las mañanas, por las tardes y por las noches. A toda hora si fuera posible.

\- ¡Ese maldito mocoso! – gritó, últimamente le gustaba maldecirlo, le reconfortaba pensar que alguien más era miserable en aquella cabaña, le había odiado desde siempre, pero esa última mirada desafiante y la contención de los gritos ante la paliza de algunas semanas atrás le habían descolocado. A Charles siempre le había gustado infundir miedo en los demás - ¡Ya me las pagaras cuando vuelva! – bramó poniéndose de pie a duras penas, le dio un nuevo trago a su botella y se dio cuenta de que no quedaba mucha.

\- Quizá no puedas volver – le interrumpió, el paso y los pensamientos, un hombre más o menos de su edad, usaba ropa gastada, pero su rostro y cabello estaban limpios y sus ojos tenían un brillo vengativo. Enfocó mejor y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por otros dos hombres que se sumaron al primero. No le hizo falta preguntar quiénes eran, aun así parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo me encontraron?

\- Nos costó un poco – admitió uno de ellos – pero te hemos seguido la pista y estamos aquí para vengarnos.

Charles pudo enderezarse y trató de correr, pero sus intenciones fueron interceptadas por los tres hombres y dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos.

\- Vamos a disfrutar esto – empezó a decir el que no lo tenía sujeto mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus ropas y recorría el rostro de Ignalls sin cortarlo – Eres patético – continuó, Charles sintió sus lágrimas invadirle el rostro y el miedo recorriéndole las venas – eras un hijo mimado, acaudalado, tenías todo para tener al mundo a tus pies y lo perdiste por avaro y nos llevaste entre las patas a nosotros, que ni sabíamos que estábamos lavando dinero para tus fraudes. Perdimos nuestro trabajo, pero a diferencia tuya no acabamos como tú, miserables, alcohólicos y solos – continuó apretando más el cuchillo contra su mejilla – ese maldito mocoso del que hablas seguramente ni llorara tu muerte, no le importara y por fin podrá librarse de una lapa como tú. No eres nada – Y entonces clavó el cuchillo 5 veces, en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Su piel ardió en contacto con el metal y sintió la sangre resbalar por su cuerpo. Charles los miró fijamente con el miedo sembrado en los ojos mientas los brazos que lo sostenían se apartaron y él cayó y golpeó el piso frío. Todo estaba frío y se iba desvaneciendo.

Dejaron el cuchillo a su lado y se marcharon. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que ya no sintió nada. Nada.

/o.O/

El resto del fin de semana ocurrió pacíficamente. Edward disfrutó tremendamente la visita a casa de Melany y por ello se sintió abatido cuando llegó la hora de volver a la granja Ignalls. Después del almuerzo empezó a despedirse y a agradecer las atenciones. Recibió un firme apretón de manos de parte del señor Perrot y un afectuoso abrazo por parte de Angela.

Melany acompañó a su amigo hasta la línea de división de ambas granjas. Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta, no había pensado en lo difícil que sería dejar aquella cálida casa. El señor Perrot le había dicho que con gusto le enseñaría a bailar y Angela le dijo que era bienvenido para la comida todas las veces que quisiera, pero no sería lo mismo.

Edward sintió una inesperada tristeza. Había disfrutado verdaderamente su estancia en la casa de su amiga y deseó con todas sus fuerzas algún día tener algo así para él.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – Edward asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y le sonrió a su amiga, quien se conmovió por la expresión del castaño, se lanzó a sus brazos y besó su mejilla – Todo estará bien, te lo prometo – afortunadamente Melany no había presionado a Edward para que hablara sobre su vida con Charles, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, ella tocaría el tema y él tendría que dar algunas respuestas.

\- Gracias por todo, Mel.

\- Eres mi amigo, Ed, no tienes nada que agradecer.

\- Tú eres mi única amiga – dijo el niño, tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar. La niña volvió a abrazarlo y Edward echó a correr rumbo a su casa.

Esperó a Charles con una sensación agridulce. La casa era una fría tumba comparada con la calidez del hogar Perrot. Edward soltó un suspiró de impaciencia cuando miró el reloj cucu de la sala. Las siete, Ignalls llevaba cuatro horas de retraso y el estómago de Edward gruño, mal acostumbrado a comer a sus horas durante los días anteriores.

Se atrevió, no sin cierto miedo, a tomar un poco de queso y leche para saciar su apetito. Otra hora. Edward se fue a dormir pasada la media noche y por la mañana la casa seguía igual de vacía.

Edward salió de casa y empezó sus deberes. Tres días siguiendo la misma rutina hasta que la despensa quedo totalmente vacía. Podía ir al pueblo a vender la mantequilla, el queso y la leche, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que si Ignalls se enteraba de ello, la paliza sería legendaria. No le había dicho nada a Melany cuando le preguntó por qué ya no le gritaban tan seguido.

Edward pensó que si lograba que le compraran las cosas, llenaría la despensa y solo tomaría la porción que siempre le daba el anciano.

Subió a la calesita y en veinte minutos estuvo en la plaza del pueblo. Entró con seguridad a la cremería, al dueño no le resultaría raro que fuera el niño quien vendiera las cosas, después de todo, Ignalls pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo borracho y era desagradable para los negocios.

\- En total son 19 dólares – le dijo el dependiente. Edward pensó que aquello le duraría al menos dos semanas si lo administraba bien.

\- Gracias – el señor Mulder era honesto y no le había robado al niño, lo cierto era que le compraba más que nada por no tener que soportar a Charles Ignalls en su local molestando todo el tiempo.

\- Por nada.

Edward compró huevos, aceite, un poco de tocino y jamón, así como algo de carne y pollo.

Fue hasta casi dos semanas después que comprendió que Ignalls no volvería. Quizá también lo había abandonado como sus padres. ¿Y por qué no debía estar triste? Dudaba mucho que el anciano hubiese llegado a sentir alguna emoción por él, aparte de odio y recelo, pero Edward estaba seguro de que podría haberlo querido como a un padre, pese a los maltratos, si solo Ignalls lo hubiese dejado.

/o.O/

Las clases con Melany y su padre eran un remanso de paz a su situación, había acordado con el señor Harris, el molinero, trabajar unas horas para conseguir no solo pan, sino algunas monedas que echaba a una lata para poder costearse algún día un boleto a Nueva York para empezar la búsqueda de sus padres.

Jules Perrot había vivido toda su infancia entre bailarines, sabía distinguir a los que tenían futuro de los que no. Su hija Melany tenía la técnica y los pies que le pronosticaban una gran y larga carrera en las tablas. Y fue que cuando Edward se unió a ellos que vio el potencial de ambos niños.

La dedicación del pequeño hacía la danza era total, al grado de que mientras trabajaba o hacía sus demás actividades, él seguía bailando. Edward hacía un gran esfuerzo, no solo para corresponder las molestias de Jules de enseñarle lo básico y retrasando un poco a Melany, sino porque encontró en la danza una pasión que empezó como el lazo para encontrar a sus padres y se convirtió en el aire que respiraba.

Jules incluso le regalo varios pares de sus pointes de la suerte, que había conservado como un recuerdo de tiempos donde pensó que bailar sería su destino. Es innegable que Edward llevaba la pasión por danza en las venas, música e interpretación, dos disciplinas combinadas, las únicas dos cosas que sentía como suyas, que le decían que era una parte importante de los seres que le dieron la vida. Sus padres.

No le importaba cómo saldría de aquel estado para ir a Nueva York, ni tampoco que Melany se iría en dos semanas y se quedaría solo. Mientras bailaba solo pensaba en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Jules accionó la música y las notas de The Fountain of Bakhchisaray de Boris Asafiev comenzaron a sonar y Edward se dejó llevar por la música.

Quería olvidar todo el peso que llevaba cargando en sus hombros desde hacía meses, pero no pudo hacerlo, su mente y su corazón seguían atados a un solo pensamiento, sus padres. Y por primera vez, dentro de su corazón, descubrió un deseo que nunca se hubiese imaginado tener. La imagen de Angela arropándolo para dormir, sirviéndole en su plato suficiente comida para saciar su hambre, su beso de buenas noches, su voz seria al regañarlo por alguna imprudencia que lo pusiera en riesgo, su voz conciliadora mientras curaba una herida. Y Edward pensó en su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, quiso creer que ella había dejado todo para traerlo al mundo, que había vivido sola su embarazo, sin poder compartirlo con su padre, quiso creer que ellos lo amaban. _Mamá, papá._ Mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y con los pasos correctos, pensaba en lo que hubiera sido tener una familia, una infancia normal y sintió la angustia por todo subiendo desde su corazón hasta su garganta, por primera vez quiso gritar, pero sintió que se ahogaba, la tristeza y la desesperación llegaron hasta inundar sus ojos, dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas y afloró sofocados sollozos.

Fue consciente de que Melany había dejado de bailar y que lo observaba junto a su padre, ambos le permitieron dejar fluir su dolor. Porque él no solo lloraba por sus padres, lloraba por la vida que no tuvo, por la amiga que pronto perdería, lloraba por él, por el miedo y la confusión, porque no sabía si algún día podría llamar a alguien _mamá._ Pero en ningún momento paró de bailar y pensar, y de pronto su cuerpo se sintió débil y de no haber sido por los brazos de Mealny hubiera caído al suelo.

La pequeña rubia lo miraba en silencio, todo él derrochaba melancolía, una que no le había visto jamás, estaba llorando y no dejaba de bailar sobre las puntas de sus pies. Se había perdido viendo a su amigo hasta que lo vio caer y reaccionó para rodearlo con sus brazos.

El silencio cayó sobre Edward como una piedra. Sabía que Melany lo miraba expectante, sabía que debía disculparse, pero descubrió que su voz se quedaba atorada en su garganta. No sabía si tendría la fuerza para seguir adelante. Después de todo solo tenía 6 años, su vida era demasiado difícil para un niño de esa edad. Pero sabía que si deseaba encontrar a sus padres, tendría que arrojarse al abismo y esperar por un milagro que lo mantuviese a flote.

Melany se le quedó viendo y Edward sintió el temblor de su labio.

\- Ignalls, él no es nada mío, él no me quería, nunca lo hizo… ¡Dios! Las cosas que me hizo… él… él me trataba peor que a un esclavo… y ahora… él… - pero Edward no pudo continuar. Eso era todo, el punto sin retorno. Una palabra más y se zambulliría en las profundidades de la oscuridad que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. El dolor que había experimentado seguía todavía muy fresco y dolía. Demasiado.

\- Dime, Ed, dímelo – pidió Melany, Angela y Jules los miraban en silencio, con el corazón encogido. Y Edward se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su espalda lastimada. Cada cicatriz estaba seca, pero marcaba en su pequeña espalda, sus manos lastimadas y sus pies heridos. Pero lo que más le dolía era el alma. Se volvió para enfrentarse de nuevo a los ojos azules de Melany. Pero en ellos no notó pista de ira ni lastima como había imaginado, porque todo lo que vio fue amor, brillando sin restricciones y envolviéndolo con calidez. Y Edward supo que no había nada qué temer y abrió la boca para empezar su historia, trayendo a la superficie toda la oscuridad de su vida con Ignalls, sabiendo que si se perdía en el dolor y la desesperanza, la luz de Melany lo llevaría de vuelta.

/o.O/

Seis años y seis meses años, habían pasado. Y él había cumplido cabalmente su promesa. Brandon cumpliría veintiuno en 8 meses y él sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sabía que no podría volver a actuar, no esperaba que nadie le diera una nueva oportunidad para ello. Pero decidió invertir en el negocio del entretenimiento.

Por supuesto, y si alguien supiera de ello, seguramente lo acusaría de masoquismo, mas Terry sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se trataba simplemente de un laberinto de comodidad.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces? Y casi podía sentir la decepción tallada a fuerza en su espalda cuando comprendió que había arruinado su única oportunidad.

/o.O/

Candy le echaba de menos, habían pasado casi siete años y todavía lo extrañaba y ese sentimiento le causaba dolor y rabia en la misma medida. Eran en días como ese, cuando pasaban por su cabeza situaciones completamente irreales. Empezando porque ambos serían felices en compañía de su hijo, compartiendo risas y situaciones cotidianas de sus vidas y que cuando mirara a esos ojos verdiazulados , habría visto amor, pero nada de eso era real todo era como el vapor de la tetera, que se evaporara y se iba rápidamente con el viento, como lo hizo él, un día muchos años atrás, el momento en que su corazón se rompió en millones de pedacitos y aún hoy a sus veintitrés años, no había conseguido recuperar.

/o.O/

Fue una decisión difícil para la familia Perrot enfrentar la situación de Edward, sabían que habían hecho algo ilegal, que si algún día Ignalls aparecía los podría meter presos, pero el niño, no podían dejarlo solo. No enfrentándose a quién sabe qué peligros. Con los sellos de Charles, falsificaron documentos para ser los nuevos tutores de acogida de Edward, no serían sus padres y ellos sabían que no podrían adoptarlo por todo el proceso legal que eso conllevaba, pero al menos estarían a cargo del niño. Melany saltó de alegría cuando le dijo a Edward que iría con ellos a Nueva York, que ambos se presentarían a las audiciones y si los aceptaban, estarían 6 meses practicando con un grupo para un recital donde le darían una beca a uno de ellos.

El viaje en tren estuvo lleno de expectativas por parte de Edward, no sabía qué encontraría, ni tampoco si debía tener esperanza, pero por primera vez, supo lo que era probar la felicidad.

/o.O/

La mañana que partieron la estación estaba llena de gente, como era usual en aquella ciudad, vida ajetreada, personas de un lado para otro, prisas, problemas, mucho por hacer y resolver.

Edward miró a su alrededor, recorrió con la mirada la estación, admiró el camarote en el que se quedarían, le había dado casi todos sus ahorros a los Perrot, quienes lo habían rechazado, pero ante la insistencia del pequeño, aceptaron. No eran ricos, pero podían permitirse ciertos lujos y ambos adultos acordaron poner el dinero de Edward en una pequeña cuenta para sus gastos personales.

Cuando los Perrot se durmieron, Melany y él exploraron el tren. Melany se asomó por cada camarote buscando gente interesante entre la multitud de pasajeros. Compraron algo de comer en el vagón comedor y siguieron su camino hasta el último carro del tren donde vieron a un hombre agazapado.

\- ¿Estará dormido? – preguntó Edward, Melany se acercó y agacho la cabeza, el hombre abrió los ojos y ambos niños dieron un salto hacia atrás.

\- Hola – la voz del hombre sonaba oxidaba, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin usarla.

\- Ho… hola – saludó Edward.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – no era el tono que usaba Jules para reprenderlos por traviesos, era más bien curiosidad.

\- Explorando. ¿Eres un pirata? – Melany se sentó a su lado.

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué usas un parche en el ojo?

\- Estuve en el frente y me hirieron – respondió y su estómago gruñó – lo siento, no he probado bocado desde hace dos días.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No tenía suficiente dinero para comida y para el boleto – los niños compartieron una mirada y le entregaron al hombre sus dos sándwiches. El hombre los miró con sorpresa y aceptó la comida.

\- Muchas gracias – con calma comió, mientras los niños le contaban algunas de sus más grandes aventuras, un par de horas después, los pequeños volvieron a su camarote para descansar, por la mañana el tren arribaría a Chicago.

Edward y Melany despertaron justo a tiempo para despedir al hombre del último vagón.

\- Aquí nos despedimos, pequeños, gracias por los sándwiches.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- No lo sé, pero alguna vez viví aquí junto con una amiga.

\- ¿La buscará?

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Buena suerte, señor…

\- Albert – la locomotora lanzó un pitido anunciando su próxima salida.

\- Yo soy Melany Perrot.

\- Y yo soy Edward… - el tren comenzó a avanzar y Albert se quedó ahí, plantado hasta que el tren fue solo un punto negro en el horizonte que llenaba de humo y de confusión su avance. Y después lo sintió, un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Esos ojos. Los ojos de Edward. Un remolino se empezó a formar en su memoria. Flechazos de una vida pasada de la que no había tenido ningún indicio lo inundaron y lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse fue en Edward. En sus ojos. Y que el niño había dicho que se apellidaba White.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, no quería ahondar mucho en la vida de Edward, pero como tenía parte del capítulo donde se da una reunión entre él y Terry y una decisión que pone en conflicto a Edward sobre presentarse o no en el recital, decidí poner sus vivencias con la familia de Melany. Yo sé que es un capítulo difícil, de verdad, que el abandono y el maltrato infantil son dos temas fuertes y he tratado de no ser tan cruda, pero no puede ser todo felicidad. Yo misma en la edición me sentí triste por la situación de Edward y el solo hecho de que en muchas partes eso es una realidad. De hecho eso fue lo que me obligó a modificar este capítulo, pues en la idea original, Melany y su familia se iban y Edward los alcanzaba 3 meses más tarde, ahí encontraba a Albert que no tenía dinero para el boleto y le decía que si le compraba uno a él, pagaba el suyo (porque me imagino que no le vendían boletos a menores), cuando Albert bajaba, le preguntaba su nombre y Edwar le decía y el otro recuperaba la memoria. Edward llegaba a Nueva York y al no conocer a nadie ni ningún sitio cae enfermo y estaba a punto de morir en la nieve, pero una anciana muy amable lo encontraba y lo ayudaba a recuperarse. La señora trabajaba en el American Ballet Theatre haciendo limpieza, pero sufría de un dolor intenso en las rodillas que apenas le permitía caminar y Edward le ayudaba en las noches cuando nadie se daba cuenta y así podía practicar hasta que lo descubrían y lo invitaban a unirse al taller y ahí se reencontraba con Melany. Como ven eran ya muchas molestias emocionales para ese pequeño.**

 **Y en otras noticias, Albert ha recuperado la memoria, ¿será que él le dice a Candy algo sobre su hijo?**

 **El siguiente capítulo se llama Cuando el destino nos encuentre y el final llevará por título Recuperando el tesoro perdido y aunque solo son dos capítulos puede que alguno lo divida o quite algunas cosas, aún no lo sé.**

 **También le daremos un vistazo a lo que ha sido de Annie, Archie, Stear, Elisa y Neil.**

 **Chicas, gracias, gracias, por seguir leyendo por dejar un comentario, por esperar, no sé qué sería de este fic sin ustedes.**

 **Vialsi, Hakuouki, Mako Beauty, Guest, Kamance, Sayuri1707, Blanca G, Aurora, Marjorie, Jennitanime, Marina W, Miriam7, Amybombona, Darling eveling, Alondra, Guest, Dianley, Pattyquintana3011, PattyGranchester, Yoliki, Lesodette, Sony77, Becky7024, Guest, otra Guest, otra, otra Guest, Monchi, Stear star.**

 **Por cierto, por ahí me llegó un rumor de por qué algunas chicas, dejaron de leerme, no puedo comprobar si es cierto, pero bueno, ni modo, no se extraña a quien no quiere estar, ¿qué no?**

 **Bueno, chicas, ya me explaye, espero poder escribir más rápido y no demorar tanto. Créanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Linda noche o mañana o tarde y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **20 – feb – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	15. Aviso

**Espacio para charlar**

Buenos días, FF:

Ok, vale, me disculpo por la decepción ya que este no es un capítulo nuevo, pero acabo de recibir un MP un poco… agresivo y créanme que entiendo que estén molestas porque tardo muchos meses en actualizar mis fics. Ya les he dicho que tengo un hijo de 3 años que requiere todo mi tiempo y solo puedo sentarme frente a la laptop cuando toma su siesta y cuando se va a dormir por la noche, sin embargo, también tengo deberes de ama de casa y con mi tarea para mi otra licenciatura, así como otro hobby , por tanto, 4 horas libres no me dan para hacer todo lo que quisiera.

El MP me hacía un reclamo que he visto varias veces en los reviews donde me dicen que al publicar con tanto tiempo tienen que volver a leer toda la historia porque algunas cosas las olvidan, y en esto, les doy la razón. He pasado el último mes escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y acabo de ver que el último capítulo lo puse el 28 de enero y hoy estamos a 7 de mayo, y tienen razón al decir que es una falta de respeto para con ustedes. En mi grupo de Facebook (Ceshire fics) pregunté si el orden de mis fics les venía bien y respondieron que mientras no dejara de publicar podían esperar, pero a veces me siento agobiada porque recibo reviews tipo "cuánto actualizas" "sube otro capítulo" y me alegra que esperen mis historias, de verdad que sí, pero también es como una presión que me estresa porque tenía un orden para publicar y pues creo que eso no funciona bien porque las hago esperar demasiado y sé que pedirme que actualice es una forma de brindarme su apoyo, pero por ello me doy cuenta de que a veces les falló en las historias que quieren leer.

Por ello he decidido terminar una historia a la vez y es con sus comentarios que ustedes decidirán cuál será.

Este fin de semana publicaré el final de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y me quedarán estas historias por concluir:

UN DÍA A LA VEZ – Falta un capítulo para el final

TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS – 2 capítulos TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA – Faltan 4 capítulos TIEMPO DE CRECER – 4 capítulos (nueva)

LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN – 2 capítulos más.

STILL LOVING YOU – Faltan 12 capítulos. Este fic lo seguiré publicando cada semana (espero) porque tengo 4 capítulos más, pero después de subir esos también la pondré en espera si mis otras historias tienen más interés.

LA CADUCIDAD DE UN PARA SIEMPRE – 10 capítulos (nuevo Terryfic)

JUEGO DEL DESTINO (nuevo Albertfic)

O si lo desean puedo seguir actualizando de a poco cada una, pero ya no me pidan que actualice pronto porque entre un capítulo y otro el tiempo de espera será de al menos de dos meses.

De verdad, lamento tener tantas historias abiertas y todavía planear más, pero es lo que me gusta y espero que para cuando mi hijo entre a la escuela en agosto, pueda darme un poco más de tiempo, pero mientras tanto es lo puedo ofrecer, ustedes decidan qué prefieren leer.

Gracias por su atención y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
